Of Sweat and Tears
by Time.Heals.Not
Summary: She hated him. He was stubborn, obsessed with winning and quidditch, but most of all stubborn. He constantly belittled her to tears. She hated him. She hated him. She...Okay. She might like him.
1. An Introduction

I yawned, slumping further into my compartment seat. I'm not even sure what it is, but I've always found comfort in the oddest of places. Harrison always complained that his seat was too 'mushy' or it wasn't soft enough, though he had always been the pickier twin of the two of us.

"Hadley!" Harrison groaned, poking me in the side, causing me to twitch, "Roger wanted to have a meeting with the team on the train! Let's go!"

"Git!" I muttered, wriggling away from him, "I'll meet you there in a moment, alright?"

"You better, Hads," he responded before slamming the compartment door shut.

"That seemed like unnecessary force," I grumbled. My exhaustion had finally set in from all the training this past summer, both mental and physical. The physical training was due to a goal my brother and I set for us. We were to train every day all summer for quidditch this coming year for our final year at Hogwarts. I then took it upon myself to do extensive studying for NEWTs. My inner-Ravenclaw took control for long hours.

My muscles ached as I forced myself up from my seat, stifling yet another yawn. I opened the compartment door, secretly hoping that no one would steal it from me in my absence. The air was freezing, making my muscles tighten up as I took a step out into the corridor of the train.

"Get back in the compartment!" a voice yelled, shoving me back into my compartment before slamming the door shut as well.

"What is with all the slamming today?" I whined, before getting a good look at my intruder. The familiarity was nauseating. "Wood? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Coperton," he muttered gruffly, "I was—"

"Leaving?" I suggested. Wood was not my idea of a lovely person to hold company with. He was stubborn, obsessed with quidditch, obsessed with winning, and had the audacity to criticize my faulty areas after my matches…and practices. He was a git, to put it nicely, and his presence was anything but pleasant.

However, before he could leave as per my suggestion, the compartment got uncomfortably cold. The windows frosted over, and Wood and I's breath became visible. I shivered, noticing Wood clutching his arms tightly around him, likely in attempts to warm himself. That was when all of my good feelings began to disappear. A shadowy figure billowed outside of the compartment; tears welling up in my eyes froze on my face as I bit back the sob that wanted to escape.

I'll be the first to admit that the most embarrassing thing about me is the fact that I cry easily. I cry when I'm mad, or sad, or scared. I cry so freaking easily that it sickens even me. I did have my pride though, and even if I felt completely hopeless, I refuse to cry in front of Wood.

The figure left, and warmth returned to the area. I turned to Wood, wiping the water from my eyes to see that he was pale. And I mean _really_ pale, along with trembling. I reached into my bag, pulling out a small white chocolate and mint candy and shoved it in his mouth. "It'll help."

The next order of business was to open the compartment door as Oliver chewed on the candy in his mouth. He better appreciate it—it's my absolute favorite candy. Rather pricey too, which was the unfortunate thing seeing as I wasn't exactly the wealthiest of witches. Sure, I could afford plenty of things, I just didn't want to blow all of my galleons on candy.

The whispering reached our compartment, and I knew Oliver would be sent over the edge when in the mix of 'dementors' and 'Sirius Black' came 'Harry Potter fainted'.

"Are you doing alright?" I asked, hoping he wasn't allergic to the candy, since Harrison was.

"My bloody seeker!" Oliver exclaimed, shoving me out of his way as he rushed out of the compartment and to wherever the hell Oliver Wood needed to be.

"I hope it kills you," I yelled after him, "Merlin, why do insist on being nice to people?"

Before much long, the compartment was intruded by a group of six, all yelling questions at me, including and not confined to "Are you okay?" and "Why were you yelling at Wood?"

I rolled my eyes. The rest of the team's worrying about me reminded me exactly why I chose to live with my father as opposed to my mother. "I'm fine, guys. Wood is being a git as usual. I'm fine."

"We decided to bring the meeting to you," Roger informed with a grin, "Harrison was hesitant about your attendance."

"Oh, it's because my compartment is prettier than yours," I retorted, crossing my arms and biting back a laugh.

"I agree," Cho piped up with a giggle, "The boys' smelled funny."

"That's because they haven't showered since the last match," I whispered and Cho laughed in a response.

"Hey now!" Harrison snapped, "I showered just this morning!"

"It was just a joke, HC," Cho insisted quietly, her laughter stopping. Cho was definitely the most shy on the team…and the new member, for she was hadn't gotten the entire family vibe from everyone. Probably because she was always hanging all over Diggory.

HC was my brother's nickname, since we couldn't really call him Harry without much confusion. There were nicknames for everyone on the team though, especially when we had an excellent practice, or an excellent match.

Harrison shook his head before Roger piped up, "Now down to business."

"Joy," Travis, one of the beaters, muttered sarcastically before slumping into the seat. The rest of the team followed in suit and I found myself sitting on the laps of Roger and Travis, since there wasn't enough room for me to sit.

Besides, it'd be awkward if I were to sit on just one of their laps.

"So I'm pretty sure that the only team with any real substitutions will be Hufflepuff. Their captain is Diggory, which means it is of the utmost importance that _no one_ leaks any of our strategies to the other teams, right Cho?" Roger asked with bitterness in his voice. He had never been too keen about Cho and Diggory's sort-of relationship. I had never really indulged to know if they _were_ dating.

"Stop singling her out," Vincent, the other beater, snapped, earning a glare from Roger, "It could be any of us. Not just her."

"Either way," Roger continued, "I refuse to allow our team to be compromised. We're family, so we look out for one another, right? Which means we all need to trust each other and have an equal amount of dedication, right?"

We all nodded in agreement. Just because Ravenclaws are best known for their smarts doesn't mean we don't have a love of the athletics either. In fact, the whole quidditch haze hit me hard, clouding my decisions for the future; thus making my final year at Hogwarts a potential hell and a half.

"So did any of you do any sort of training this summer?" Travis inquired suddenly and Harrison grinned.

"You guys remember the 'Welcome To Hell' training we did last year when Roger was a git about becoming captain?" Everyone nodded begrudgingly, except for Cho who had missed that _oh-so-lovely_ patch in our lives. "Every day," Harrison said, "Hads and I."

"You got Hadley to train?" Mason sputtered, as everyone else fell silent. I scowled at the keeper.

"It was _my_ idea, Hodges."

"Blimey," Mason exhaled.

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Roger asked laughing.

"Har har," I mocked, "Bet none of you losers trained this summer besides us."

The silence in the compartment made me grin triumphantly. I truly had missed these guys.


	2. Of Runs and Runes

Roger owed me big…okay. Not really. His favor was on the way, so I couldn't really say no. He needed to submit his practice schedule to Madame Hooch before the end of the day, but he had a "mountain of runes" that needed translating. Besides, he knew I was going to go on my run, which would be wonderfully lengthy.

Unfortunately, I had to run alone. Harrison was too busy with his own runes to join me. I briskly walked to Madame Hooch's office before hesitantly knocking on the wooden door.

"Coperton?" I groaned audibly. "What are you doing here? Resigning?"

"You wish, Wood," I retorted, "Though I should ask you the same thing."

"Right," he muttered sarcastically, "You do know we're going to win the Cup this year right?"

"Oh, you mean the cup given to the sorest loser of a captain?" I retorted, before deciding to just shove the envelope under Madame Hooch's door. I didn't want to deal with Wood any longer.

"No. You and I both know that'll go to Flint," I could only nod in a response, before shoving the envelope under the door and walking away and pulling my hood up atop my dark brown curls.

"That was pretty smart back there," Wood called after me, jogging to catch up, "I probably would've been there for hours."

"Not surprising," I mumbled, "Now if you don't mind, like someone who will _actually_ win, I'm going for a run."

With that, I took off. The air was nice and cool. It wasn't blistering hot like at my father's home, nor was it freezing my bones in place. It was pleasant. Of course, the pleasantness evaporated as I heard the crunch of the grass behind me, "Mind if I join you?"

I rolled my eyes, biting my tongue. '_Why yes, I do mind'_ I thought bitterly. My silence was taken as a yes. I hated when people assumed things like that. Especially when they _knew_ I didn't like him. Git was doing it on purpose. We continued in silence for maybe three minutes before he started muttering about how his practice schedule had his team practicing tons in preparation and that there was "no way Gryffindor was losing to anyone." It was annoying. I had tuned him out for the most part though. Instead trying to remember what homework I needed to get done, and whether or not I should go over the music Flitwick had given me for orchestra and choir.

Why am I such an overachiever? I had taken up violin at a young age, and in learning violin, I also auditioned for the choir here…and for some odd reason made it. Though it sounded like it would take tons of time, it really didn't. Practice once a week with the group, and then it was on my own. I also didn't sing tons, so it was just learning the violin music.

"So did you guys take anyone new into the lineup?" Wood inquired, since he had plans to stalk everyone's try outs.

"You think I'd tell you that?"

"Well, it's either I find out now, or find out later when you guys are practicing."

"You need a life," I muttered.

"Quidditch is my life."

"You need to reevaluate your life then."

"Oh? Then do you have your whole life figured out then, Coperton?" he retorted, "Then tell me."

I remained silent. "I thought so. Of course you don't have any kind of plan. Your sloppiness in your behavior shows up in the field as well."

"Shove off, Wood!" I snapped, "I'm not sloppy. _Your_ plan isn't much of a plan, now is it? There's little success rate so you have absolutely _no_ room to talk."

"At least I have a plan," he remarked snidely.

"I don't even know why I helped you on the damn train," I grumbled, "I should not have wasted the last piece of my favorite candy on someone not only selfish, but completely ungrateful. I wish you would've choked on it."

With that, I sped up, leaving him behind as I finished running my two laps around the grounds. I entered the common room after marching up to Ravenclaw tower to stare down my Potions assignment. I am seriously regretting taking Potions on the NEWT level, however Snape was less ruthless than beforehand, and I did earn 'Outstanding' on my OWL for Potions.

"There's the beautiful lady whom I owe my life to," Roger said with a grin as I slumped on the couch next to him with my school bag, "Any trouble?"

"Ran into Wood," I muttered curtly, "You don't think I'm sloppy do you?"

"Did he say that?" Roger inquired, "Don't let him get to you, Hads. You aren't sloppy. He's just trying to get under your skin."

"It's annoying."

"I know," he paused, staring at his parchment in front of him, "Why did I take Runes?"

"Because you used to be able to sleep through the class and excel without any problems," I snorted, "It had to get hard sometime."

"But this is the first week, Hadley!" Roger whined, lying his head down in my lap, "Do my Runes for me, would you?"

"I have my own Potions to do," I responded, "Unless you want to write my essay for Snape, and prepare a sample for him."

"You know I stopped taking Potions the second I could. Snape hated me," Roger made a face, "Besides, I think he has a creepy infatuation with you or something."

"Or," I paused, "I may just do the work? Look, I'll help you with your Runes tonight, but tomorrow during your free period I need you to go pull me books for my essay, alright?"

"Deal," Roger clapped, sitting up, "You really are the best, Hads."

With that, he shoved the Runes in front of me, which looked like tons of random shapes. I was always awful at Ancient Runes. "Where's Harrison, anyway? Weren't you two going to work together?"

"He ran down to the library to see if he can find a book or two to help us." I stood up, pulling my bag over my shoulder, "Where are you going?"

"We are going to go help him," I said, handing him back the Runes, "He doesn't know where anything is in the library. He always had me go get the stuff for him."

"Typical," Roger replied, throwing all of his materials into his bag while I shoved Harrison's book and blank parchment in mine, "So you aren't letting Wood get to you, are you?"

"Course not," I mumbled, "Though, he did ask if we had anyone new on the team."

"Why am I not surprised?" Roger groaned as we trooped down the steps.

"Because it's Wood."

"Talking about me?" My blood ran cold. _Of course_ he just had to be here. I rolled my eyes, not even trying to mask my irritation, unlike Roger.

"About how you need to keep your nose out of other people's business," Roger retorted, earning a chuckle from Wood.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"I was merely curious," Wood laughed, "No need to get your knickers in a twist."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Roger retorted, "C'mon Hads." I nodded, matching his pace as we walked towards the library.

"I wasn't done talking to you, Coperton!" Wood called, and I shook my head.

"Well I am done talking to you!" I yelled over my shoulder, "Unpleasant git."

"What was all that about? What did he need to talk to you about?"

"No idea, now stop being paranoid. You of all people should know I'd be the least likely to leak anything about the team."

"I know," Roger sighed, "Being captain is incredibly stressful."

"For you and me both, brother." It was true. Ever since Roger was named captain, it was hell trying to help him so he wouldn't fail classes and keep my temper in check with him. It was also impossible to deal with him when he refused to sleep…until he accidentally drank some tea that I had slipped a Sleeping Draught into. Regardless, my best friend led a stressful life, "I'm just glad it wasn't me."

"Why?" Roger asked, "You would've made a fantastic captain…I'm surprised you weren't named the captatin."

"I would've got eaten alive. I take enough heat from Flint and Wood. I don't need more. Though I figure Diggory is too much of a gentleman to target me as much. Or our team, anyway. Cho would freak."

"I guess," Roger sighed, "Now let's find that twin of yours. Twin senses tingling?"

"Only when he's upset."

"Is he upset?" Roger asked.

"Of course. He's flustered and has no idea where to even start looking for Runes books."

"Perfect."


	3. Of Potions and Pestering

Rather than trying to wrestle a spare table at the library, where I was often found during any free time, or in the common room where it was always filled with younger students asking for help with their assignments, I found myself in the nearly vacant Great Hall during my free period. I had sheet music on the bench next to me, earning a few glances now and again, but the bulk of my attention was on my Potions essay. I wasn't going to brew a sample for Snape until later that night when I was up in my room. Too much attention would be drawn to me then.

There were a few people in here that had similar ideas to me, along with a small group talking in the corner. Fortunately, not many people had a huge free block in most of the mornings. I had already gone for my morning run, and now I needed to focus before I had to go to Charms. Though, I'm sure if I skipped out Flitwick wouldn't mind much…as long as I claimed I was ill later when I go to orchestra practice.

It sort of sucks that I'll have to miss the last half an hour of the Hufflepuff try outs because of it, but I knew what I signed up for. Roger was helpful—pulling tons of books for me during his free period after breakfast, but I was pondering where to start with about six books opened in front of me. I pushed my bangs out of my eyes, though they fell back to almost the same spot. At least I tried. I shot a final glance down at the sheet music before tying my hair up into a high bun and beginning to read.

As a NEWT class, Snape was expecting us to be able to make alterations to potions and be able to prove what kind of difference they make. This was a first attempt, and he wasn't expecting anything wonderful from us. He even admitted that, however he felt that it would help us 'get in the proper mindset'. However, all this was doing was making me crave tea, for I'm trying to prove that adding tea leaves to an anesthesia-esque potion will not affect the effectiveness of the potion, but make the sleep inhibitors within the potion stronger.

Wanting to study Healing at some point made the concept simple, but proving it in an essay was going to be stupid. I suppose I'd have to be specific in the type of tea leaves, since some teas don't cause drowsiness.

I was reading away when a voice broke me from my eloquent pacing, "What are you doing?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Reading. A new concept to you, Wood?"

"Very funny," Wood picked up my sheet music before sitting down next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking over at him, "And give me that."

"I wasn't done talking to you yesterday. Music?" he inquired.

"Yes, now shove off," I snatched the sheet music from his hands, "I'm trying to do my Potions before going to Charms."

"Looks like I'll be accompanying you to Charms then," Wood murmured.

"What do you want?" I demanded, growing agitated.

"I just want to know what your line up is looking like this year," he insisted, acting all innocent.

I scowled, "I'm not telling you that. You'll just have to wait like everyone else."

"Well are you using your try-out time as a practice or try-outs?"

"I'm not telling you that, Wood."

"I'm using mine as a practice," he informed.

"Common knowledge," I retorted. I sighed. So much for getting some of my work done. It'll just have to wait until later. I began gathering books and parchment, shoving what I could in my bag. "I'm leaving since you won't get the hint."

I didn't have enough time to run up to the tower, so as my worn tennis shoes thudded against the stone floor I began to think of where I could wander off to. My normal hiding place was invaded by Oliver Wood. Now, most people in this school would absolutely adore to be in my position. Having Oliver Wood appear at my study table, having Roger Davies as my best friend and sharing my entire life with Harrison Coperton. Yes, Roger and Harrison are the absolute best, but supposed "attractive" Oliver Wood was not someone I wanted to deal with. Okay, maybe he was a tiny bit good looking, but his personality killed it.

It didn't matter anyway. I didn't have time to go "chasing boys" as my mother would say. Between schooling, orchestra, and quidditch, I barely had time to sleep. However, my busy schedule didn't stop many of the rumors that floated on about my "love life". Mainly it involved people mumbling about Roger and I dating, which was amusing to both of us. I'd known him for years and he was practically family.

Deciding to just go pay a lovely visit to Professor Flitwick, I began ascending the steps and traveling through the corridors. At least both Roger and Harrison have Charms with me. I entered the Charms classroom and sat down in my usual seat in the middle row. Flitwick was probably in his office. I sighed, setting my bag down and glancing around the room.

It was pretty vacant. I always enjoyed that about Flitwick's classroom. Most other classes had at least some sort of decoration, or something hanging from the ceiling. Slowly, but surely, people began flowing into the classroom, sitting in various chairs around the room. Harrison and Roger walked in, side by side having come from Ancient Runes and each sat on either side of me.

"You're here early," Harrison stated before putting his hand to my forehead, "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," I muttered, shoving his arm off me, "Just fine."

"You're usually one of the last people to trickle in here though, darling," Roger responded, jabbing me in the side and making me flinch. I smacked him in the leg, earning a short yelp from him, "That was uncalled for."

"So is touching my sides!" I hissed, becoming aware of the fact Oliver Wood was sitting in front of us. Git.

"But Hadley," Roger whined, poking my side again.

"No!" I whined back before Harrison poked my other side, "Stop it!"

"But it's fun!" The process repeated and I let out a small squeak, earning half of the class turning to stare at me. My hands clapped over my mouth. I hate being ticklish. Roger and Harrison burst into laughter, each throwing an arm around me.

"Love you sister," Harrison said between giggles.

"Love you Hadley," Roger snickered.

"I hate you both."

"I hardly think so," Harrison disagreed, "I think you love us."

"I think you're both crazy," I muttered.

"Crazy for taking Runes? I can say the same about you for taking Potions," Roger laughed, "Speaking of Potions, how far did you get on that essay? I wanted to ask you on your opinion for a few new plays."

"I didn't get too far. A stupid git kept interrupting me," I stated loudly enough for Wood to hear me, "I'm sure I can look those over with you at lunch."

"I don't want to skip lunch," Roger whined, "Can't we just do it after classes?"

"No," I groaned, "I have a prior commitment after classes, and then I'd like to do work on my Potions work since it is due tomorrow."

"Prior commi—" Roger paused before understanding dawned on him, "Of course, I forgot you had violin tonight. Can we just grab a quick bite before we look at plays? I'm starving."

"Typical boy," I tsked, "Why can't we look them over during your free period tomorrow? That way I can go on a run."

"Running again?" Oliver chirped up from in front of us. I narrowed my blue eyes to a scowl.

"Mind your own damn business."

That was when Flitwick called the class to order and began going over the expectations for the year. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Despite all of the respect I had for Flitwick, I found it very difficult to not tune out my Head of House.

After being lost in my thoughts, suddenly Roger and Harrison stood up beside me, which indicated that class was dismissed, "So lunch?" I questioned rather breathlessly.

"Yeah, it seems," Harrison paused, "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah," I sighed, rubbing my temples as we walked out of the classroom. I handed him my bag, which he took without a question, "I'm going to go run."

"Don't trip!" Roger called after me. I rolled my eyes as I walked away. A run to think about my Potions assignment. A run to mull over the fact I hadn't practiced my violin since before summer began. A run to remember I had quidditch practice tomorrow.

My tennis shoes padded against the soft, moist grass as I jogged around the grounds. I glanced around, as I hit a particularly wet part of the grass and I felt my feet slip out from under me. The pain in my leg wasn't severe initially as my skin scraped the grass in my fall.

"Damn," I groaned, examining my leg for any skin breaks.

"Wow, what a klutz," the voice sneered, and I groaned. Could this moment get any worse? "No wonder you always almost fall off your broom around us. You can't even keep standing around us," Flint and his cronies all laughed around him. I glared at him, standing up. My knee screamed at me in pain. I probably just jammed it a little. My irritation was much more than that pain though.

"Maybe the reason I seem to always fall around you is because I'm getting crushed by your enormous ego," I snapped, "And honestly? That ego is only so enormous because it is only full of hot air, because there is absolutely _nothing_ to brag about when talking about you. Except for maybe how much better everyone else is compared to you."

He grabbed my arm, squeezing tightly, causing me to wince. That could bruise. It better not. "Shove off, Flint!" I squirmed, trying to loosen his grip. Why on Earth is he so pissy today?

"Not until you learn some manners and respect your superiors."

"I do respect my superiors. Sorry that you aren't my superior," I retorted, tugging at my arm again, "Good enough manners for you? Let go of me." I seriously hate being a girl sometimes because guys are always stronger than I am. It is rather annoying if you ask me. Because I'm so lucky (please note my sarcasm), Flint held on tighter, glaring the whole time.

"I believe she told you to let go Flint," a voice interjected, "Unless that's too difficult for your thick head to understand."

It can get worse. And someone important somewhere must hate me, because Oliver Wood just had to come and play the hero.

"Shove off, Wood," Flint growled, before letting go of my arm and glowering at him. I sighed in relief as the two began bickering about manners, and likely who has the biggest biceps. Or the best team. Either way, I needed to get out of there fast.

So I ran.

Naturally, that seems like the cowardice move…but it seemed the safest. My leg was grass-stained and a bit sore whilst my arm throbbed painfully. I dashed my way into the Great Hall and found myself safely at the Ravenclaw table with Harrison, Roger, and Mason.

"Did you fall on your ass?" Mason inquired instantly.

"Hello Mason. I'm great, thanks for asking," I muttered sarcastically.

"Silly fifth year," Harrison chuckled, "She obviously fell on her leg."

"Beautiful. Grass stains suit you, darling," Roger winked, before his eyes zoomed in on my arm. He was always far more perceptive than other people, "What the bloody hell happened to your arm!?"

"Flint," I said through grit teeth, "Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Flint?" Harrison hissed, "I will kick his sorry—"

"No. Harrison, I'm fine. Really. I'm a tough girl."

"You're welcome for getting him off of you," Wood murmured, standing behind us. Mason stared at him, confusion apparent on his face.

"I didn't need your help," I muttered, "I had it under control."

"Sure you did," Wood retorted sarcastically, "Why can't you just be thankful for once?" he countered, "I'm being nice to you."

"Because you aren't genuinely being nice! If you were, you would've been nice to be all along. You wouldn't have had me waste candy on you on the train. You wouldn't pry me for information. You wouldn't disturb me from my work, and you wouldn't stalk me around!" I felt the rage growing in my voice, "So leave me alone, Wood. You aren't welcome for Flint. Have a nice life. Shoo."

Wood stood, blinking, obviously in shock of some sort. "Go away, Wood." Roger stated, before filling my plate with gelatin.

He stood there for a few more minutes, a completely blank expression on his face before I finally turned around and shouted, "Bugger off!"

Today's just one of those rough days I guess.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. I really do appreciate it :) Do not worry, the next chapter will be complete soon.


	4. Of Competitors and Crying

Quidditch try-outs were very mind clearing. I've been staring, examining every move from my seat high up in the bleachers. Roger and I had worked out this system last year. I'd go to try outs because I was far more attentive than he was, and he would make plays according to what I could tell him. I sighed, my violin case at my feet with my bag with my sheet music next to me.

Unfortunately, Diggory didn't seem to be struggling near as much as I thought he would. Natural born leader I guess. Another unfortunate fact was that Wood was sitting next to me; however he hadn't said a word.

I bit my lip,my guilt from screaming at him earlier. Despite me not liking him, I wasn't someone who liked screaming at people. "Hey, um, Wood?"

He glanced at me, remaining silent. Of course, he was going to make this difficult for me, "About earlier…I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I usually don't do that to people. I may not like you, but it's no reason to be rude."

He didn't respond, and I sighed, staring back at the try outs. "Cedric is too much of a natural leader," Wood spoke up finally, breaking the awkward silence, "It's a bit unsettling."

"Scared?" I questioned, truly curious.

"I'd hoped he wouldn't be that confident this year, though he seems like a bit of a git."

"Cedric is nice!" I countered, "And I think you're just worried that he might actually be competition this year. 'Cause we both know you won't be."

"Haha," Wood laughed sarcastically, "I think we're talking about you here."

"I disagree," I insisted, "See, unlike you I have the talent to back up my words."

"You don't think I have the talent?" Wood asked, his annoyance clear in his voice.

"More like I don't think your team as a whole has talent. Never implied that you individually suck," I rolled my eyes, "Don't assume things."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Wood inquired, trying to stare into my eyes. Probably trying to catch a read on me or something like that.

"Don't flatter yourself." I bit my lip, looking down at my violin, "I don't compliment gits."

"Well, it was close at least," Oliver reasoned and I shook my head. "Oh, nice block."

"If you say so," I mumbled, "Did we have a Charms assignment?" I inquired aloud.

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"Sure," I muttered, "Sure I do. That's why I asked."

"Sarcasm is unnecessary," Wood countered, "However, do you want me to go get it for you?"

I shook my head, "That's why I've got Roger," my voice trailed off, "Harrison probably needs it too."

"So what's the deal between you and Roger?"

"He's my best friend," I stated plainly, "Why do you care?"

"I heard you were fucking him," Wood shrugged, "I was curious. You are seen with him often."

The fact that he could say something like that so casually, as if it held no significance in his life enraged me. The fact that he was so blunt about it enraged me. The fact that he bothered to ask in the first place enraged me. I grabbed my violin case and bag, stood up from my spot in the bleachers and began to walk away from him.

"No. I am not _fucking_ Roger Davies!" I snapped, particularly loudly as a good chunk of the Hufflepuffs in try outs glanced over here, including Cedric, "Just because a girl is seen with a guy doesn't mean he's _fucking_ her. I thought you had a decent personality, but apparently not."

"Wait, Coperton!" he called after me, leaving his post at the try outs to follow me. I kept walking towards the castle, baffled at the audacity. However, I was unsure of where I was going to go. If I trooped back up to the tower, he literally could not follow me then, though it would raise many questions that I just didn't want to deal with.

It was too early to go to choir and orchestra, so I found myself trudging straight to the library. It was quiet, like usual, and there were several younger students looking rather lost as I walked past them. I found an empty table in the back and plopped myself down.

I was irritated, and that was an understatement. Mason sat down at my table, which didn't improve my mood as much as he would've wished it had. I absolutely hated people when I get even a smidgeon upset.

"Go away, Mason," I grumbled, "Please."

"Fine," he muttered, "See if I try to care about you later."

And moments after he left, I found myself feeling truly and utterly alone, in that I knew I would end up alone. Everyone else had other, more humanlike focuses, me, I was strictly business. A machine more than a human. I found tears prickling in my eyes, which didn't help my mood either. I rested my head on the table as the tears began to fall on their own freewill.

"Dammit!" I swore, trying to stop the waterworks.

"Hey, are you okay?" _Of course he had to find me._

"Go away," I stated sternly, "Please."

"Are you okay?" Wood repeated.

"Just go away, okay?" I snapped, wiping my eyes again, "Actually, I'll go away. Make it easier for you." I picked up my things, and found myself walking as fast as I could toward the Charms classroom, avoiding Wood for the second time that day.


	5. Of Quidditch and Questions

Today was the day. The sun was hidden by a thick canopy of clouds, making it perfect weather, and I had zero classes today. Double score. I had crawled out of be particularly late, giving me a solid hour until I had to be down at the pitch.

I hopped out of bed, probably the most cheerful that I had been in a few days. Considering I was either hiding away in my room doing homework, in class, or occasionally eating, having practice was going to be the highlight of my life. A serious de-stressor. Just what I needed, right?

I grabbed my training uniform, abandoning my pyjamas that I had been sporting and tossed them aside. It was no surprise that my portion of the room was messier than the other two girls' beds. Then again, I rarely saw them. Forcing tennis shoes over my feet, I grabbed my broom and began jogging down the stairs and ascended up to the boys' dormitory. Naturally, I ran and jumped on Roger's bed like a kid on Christmas.

"Wake up!" I chimed, and Harrison threw a pillow at me from across the room, "Hey now!"

"You've barely left your room for the past week and now you've come to disturb my slumber," Harrison groaned.

"We have practice today!" That seemed to be the trigger. Both of the boys hopped up instantly, bringing a huge grin to my face.

"It's brilliant," Roger began, tearing off his shirt to pull on his training shirt. The sight would have made most females hold their breath and want to touch his glorious muscley torso, but seeing as he is my best friend and all… "We don't even need to hold try-outs this year. Except for in reserves, but I'm not in charge of that lot."

"This could be our year," Harrison stated suddenly, turning towards Roger and I as he had previously been changing in the corner.

"This _is_ our year," I corrected. The two finished changing, we grabbed our brooms and hurried to the pitch, sprinting through the corridors earning many strange looks, but this was tradition. Each year we would sprint down to the pitch for the first practice, acting like immature children at Christmas time.

"I beat you two!" I exclaimed, while the two boys arrived seconds behind me, "In your faces!"

"Oh shut up," Harrison said with a sharp inhale, "You work out like a freak. I'd hope you'd beat us."

"I'll have you know I haven't worked out in a few days," I informed.

"That's because you've been morbidly hiding out for whatever reason," Roger retorted. And that's how practice began. The wind in my hair, zipping around, the feel of a quaffle embraced in my arm it was simply magical. The feeling was more pleasant than anything I had experienced, and it would be utter perfection if Oliver freaking Wood wasn't there.

I don't know why I expected him not to be there. I mean, he came to all the first practices…and sometimes the ones after that. He's ridiculous like that, though I attempted to pay no mind to him, but the shear presence of him was getting under my skin.

Maybe I'm just losing it…finally anyway.

As practice came to a close, Cho hooked her arm with mine as we marched off the pitch. "So is there someone going on with you and a certain seeker?"

"Is there something you need to ask me, Cho?" I joked.

"Hadley. Wood wouldn't take his eyes off you the entire practice," she stated bluntly.

"Of course he did," I groaned, "He's a pain in the ass."

"Well, that pain in the ass is walking over here," she said with a giggle.

"Great!" I retorted, the sarcasm dripping off my voice. I continued my trek off the pitch, hoping that maybe I could speed-walk away, though luck has never been on my side much for these situations.

"Coperton!" Wood called after me and I continued to walk, marching towards the castle, "Look, I just wanted to—"

"Save it," I snapped. "Seriously. Whatever, I don't need to deal with this right now."

"I just wanted to say sorry," he stated.

"What are you trying to do now, Wood?" Roger inquired, throwing an arm around me protectively, "Leave the lovely lady alone. Can't you see she doesn't want to see you at all?"

"And you said I needed to keep _my_ nose out of other people's business."

"My best gal's business is my business." It was plain and simple, though I felt that this exact moment wouldn't help my case any.

"Roger, could you take my broom and stuff up to the tower for me?" I questioned softly, "I want to go for a run."

"Of course," he responded, "Just promise you won't hole yourself up in your room again."

"Not today," I handed him my things and weaved down to my favorite running trail that looped around the castle grounds. I knew Wood would follow me. That was just in his nature.

"Are you sure you two aren't a thing?" Wood inquired suddenly. I shook my head.

"He's just my best friend."

"Seems like more than that."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," I paused, a question appearing in my head, "Why do you care anyway?"

"Just merely curious."

"No one who is just merely curious continues to pry."

"Maybe I'm different."

I rolled my eyes before beginning my run.


	6. Of Kicking Ass and Kisses

A few weeks had passed and the summery weather was turning into fall. The leaves changed from their vivid greens into reds, oranges and yellows that decorated the grounds. This particular run I was on was before the Quidditch match that was happening later in the morning and I was joined by none other than Cedric Diggory.

"This is weird," I commented, "Why are you running with me again?"

"Because," he stated calmly, "I wanted to know if you knew if anything was up with Cho lately…she's seemed a little off."

"I don't know, Cedric," I sighed, "I wish I could say I hung out with her that often, but I honestly haven't had the time between classes, quidditch, and orchestra I've been a bit strung out."

"Maybe something at practice?" he suggested and I shrugged.

"Doubtful. Unless she's started taking offense to our new plays that help her out."

"Weird," he stated as we reached the end of our run together, "Well, thank you anyway Hadley."

"Anytime, Diggory," I responded truthfully. He was probably the only captain who didn't get on my nerves beside Roger, "Are you going to the match later?"

"Naturally," he said with a laugh, "I mean, I am a captain now."

"Excellent," I then jogged up into the castle and quickly to the Ravenclaw table where the remainder of my teammates sat at the table, each eating breakfast before our first match against Slytherin.

"Where were you?" Vincent questioned, sounding anxious as ever.

"Breathe Vince," I said quietly, "I was just running. Cho, are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…just nervous," she said quietly.

"For the match?" She nodded, "Okay, good. Cedric was worried about you. He ran with me this morning. So let's just pull this victory and call it a day, shall we?"

There were various sounds of agreement as I finished up Roger's pumpkin juice and the team as a whole stood up. We walked down to the pitch in silence, and I clung to Roger's arm and Wood's constant questioning rolled in my head.

We never had dated anyone officially throughout our schooling. Sure a couple flings here and there but they never really stuck. We held hands whenever one of us was nervous, I clung to his arm before every match, he threw his arm around me all the time. We constantly hung out, and apparently people were scared of me if they got too close to him.

We were just best friends. Right? I pondered this while we changed in the 'locker rooms' before slumping down on one of the benches and closing my eyes just to breathe. Breathing is good, right?

Then Roger began his ritualistic pep talk full of jokes and weird puns. Before long I found myself on the pitch, watching Roger and Flint shake hands. My mental haze came to a halt as we all launched up into the air.

The feeling of zipping around the pitch was calming. Cho was surveying the area and flying the strange patterns that Roger had commanded her too in the several practices. I found myself sitting idly in the air before flying quickly under Harrison who dropped me the quaffle, however after I made my shot and elbow collided with my head causing my flying to waiver.

"Fucking asshole!" I swore, glaring at my aggressor who just happened to Flint. Lee Jordan announced that my shot had made it, "At least I still got good aim."

"You okay?" Roger inquired and I nodded, my face just a little sore, especially right by my temple. That'll probably bruise.

The game resumed after Hooch called a foul on Flint causing play to restart. The number of fouls Slytherin pulled this match was ridiculous. Travis aimed a bludger that hit one of the chaser's brooms, and from the corner of my eye I watched Cho dive.

Not knowing whether or not this was part of her elaborate 'dance' for lack of a better word or her actually spotting the snitch was nerve wracking. However, I continued my flight. The score was 110-90 in our favor, and I found myself chasing after Flint.

I zoomed forward just as Flint threw the quaffle toward the hoops and smacked the quaffle straight to Roger who had flown to his other side, only to get slammed by another chaser whose name I still cannot remember. The quaffle began to drop as Flint and I both dove for it.

Flint caught it, his weight and gravity pulling him down faster than I could, and my foot grazed the sand as I pulled up a little too late for comfort. My mind was whirling, trying to keep up as my thoughts from before slowly eased in. I groaned, trying to keep up with the plays, but my movements were in vain. Thankfully, Lee Jordan announced that Cho Chang had caught the snitch. My feet planted firmly on the ground as I began my trek back to the locker room area. I needed a shower.

The team was particularly quiet, partially because we were getting ready for a night of celebration. Unlike the other houses, there were all kinds of hard alcohol and it was never nearly as rowdy as the other houses, but we Ravenclaws did know how to party.

I was the last to get out of the showers, and everyone else had already headed back up to the castle to get prepared for the night, but as I pulled on my sweater, jeans and sneakers, I was relieved to be alone with my thoughts.

However, I wasn't alone in my hike up to the castle. "Nice match," Wood stated, "You seemed a bit distracted towards the end there."

"My head was buzzing," I muttered. Technically, not a lie. "Flint's elbow does not make a good pillow.."

"It isn't bruising though," Wood said lightly, "That's a plus."

"I suppose," I shrugged, "Why did you wait for me?"

"I…" Wood hesitated, obviously trying to figure out what to say, "I just…"

"Well spit it out," I retorted.

"You're flying was off, and downright sloppy today," he sputtered.

"Are you seriously still raving about that?" I groaned, "Seriously, you're not even worth it."

"You're going to the party tonight right?" Wood inquired suddenly.

I groaned. Of course it was going to be in the Room of Requirement…it was a match against Slytherin. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"See you there," and just as soon as he was there, he was gone and I was alone. I ran up to the tower to tame my hair down some and follow Roger and Harrison to the Room. Mason, Vince, and Travis were already there, and Cho strode in minutes later with Cedric Diggory latched to her waist. He smiled at me, and gave a little wave, and I nodded my greeting at him.

"Hadley, here's your lovely fire whiskey, and yours, and yours," Mason, who already sounded a bit intoxicated, handed us our own designated drinks. I had finished mine and was only a little buzzed, but I was content with that. I never was one to get too drunk, though I couldn't say the same for Roger and Harrison. Harrison was stumbling around, attempting to do shots with someone from Hufflepuff. Roger had been avoiding some girl from Gryffindor all evening, despite how intoxicated he was.

I had been sitting in one of the arm chairs, laughing along with Cho and Cedric, or anyone really. It was a pretty grand time. At least, it had been. Despite Roger's avoiding of this one girl, she never seemed to get the hint and continued to hang all over him. He was getting more and more annoyed, and shoving her off just wasn't doing it anymore. It was amusing to watch from afar.

Finally, he came to join my social circle at this party. The girl followed, her drunken breath was extremely strong, "Where are you going Rog?"

"Yeah, Rog," I teased as he rolled his eyes.

"Will you go away? We're not a thing!" he retorted to the girl, who stared at him in disbelief.

"Prove it!" she slurred, and in response, Roger turned and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened, I could taste the alcohol on his lips, and after she stumbled away from us, Roger pulled away to meet my look of alarm. I promptly stood up, approached the table of drinks and fired away numerous fire whiskeys. The burning down my throat with each gulp went down every gulp.

'_Help me forget'_ I pleaded the fire whiskey before taking on last sip. The world was a bit blurry around the edges, but other than that I felt fine. I decided to leave the party and go collapse in my bed.

"Leaving too?" Oliver slurred as I entered the corridor.

"Yeah," I said with a giggle. Woops. Seems I was a bit more drunk then I had previously thought.

"Are you drunk?"

"Yup!" I said, laughing again, "But it's okay cause you are too!"

Oliver nodded, "Um, let me walk you back," his words running together.

We stumbled in silence, aside from us both bursting into giggles whenever one of us would trip here and there. I had no concern in the fact I was walking with someone who made my life hell, but at this point I didn't care. I couldn't afford to care right now.

And when we finally reached the entrance to my common room I turned to say goodbye to him. Instead of just an awkward giggle and wave I felt his lips crash against mine. Except I wasn't completely repulsed by this notion, though that was probably the alcohol talking to me, but rather I found my focus on the fact that his hands were on my hips.

I pulled away before he got too…frisky. Staring up at his brown eyes, I saw just how drunk we both were. Everything was hazy. He clearly didn't know who I was, and I clearly I have no self-control. His lips crashed on mine again, pulling me into him, which made us both stumble around trying to regain our balance. The kiss itself was…messy. There was so much tongue that was just sloppily occurring, along with drunken kisses, and once the moment calmed down and he stared at me in some sort of chivalrous permission for us to go further.

I wriggled out of his grip with a giggle before saying a drunken, "Nuh-uh. Not tonight, boy,"' and stumbling into my common room to collapse on the couch.


	7. Of Puzzlement and Pain

"Wake up!" a voice shook me from my slumber and I was met with a sledgehammer of a headache. I groaned, rolling over, which caused my entire body to ache, "Hadley, please get up."

"No," I moaned, "My head hurts."

"I know it does," Roger said softly, "But come on. You're lying on the couch in the common room…and besides I really need to talk to you about what happened last night…"

"Last night?" I asked, but then the whole night hit me like a train. The sipping of fire whiskey and talking to Cho and Cedric. Roger kissing me in front of bimbo person. Getting completely hammered. Making out with freaking Oliver Wood by the common room. I instantly felt nauseous.

"Yeah, you remember that, right?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah."

"I know you freaked out," Roger said plainly, "But you were my only option. I had already talked to Harrison about it, but that was the only way I was going to get that girl off my back."

"Of course it was," I muttered, massaging my temples, "Look, just warn a girl next time you use her as an escape, okay?"

"Sounds like a deal, Hads…How was your night after you left? You were passed out here, must've went hard." I felt myself grow more and more squeamish.

'_Oh, no big deal, Roger. I just made out with Oliver Wood. Yup. Totally normal._'

"Eh," I muttered, "I was too drunk to do anything else…What time is it?"

"Almost noon," Roger responded, "I'm surprised you didn't hear everyone bustling around here this morning."

"Yeah, um, I'm gonna…go see if I have any more hangover potion in storage…"

"You don't, remember?" Roger reminded me, causing me to swear as I slumped further into the couch. There was no way in hell I was going to leave this spot.

"Hangover potion?" Cho inquired suddenly entering the room, "Cedric has some, if you…want to get dressed and come with me I'm sure he would be willing to give you some."

"Okay, time to go change," I mumbled, dragging myself to a standing position and walking very slowly up to my dorm, thankful that I had the first story. The other girls were fast asleep. Still. "Merlin, how are they still sleeping?"

I changed into fresh jeans, a dark long-sleeved shirt and forced my feet back into my tennis shoes and throwing my dark hair into a high bun before slowly maneuvering down the steps. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Cho and I walked in silence for a few minutes, her looking at me with looks of concern every once in a while, "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy," I lied.

"Look, after the Roger thing, which honestly no one on the team believes you guys are dating, you drank…a lot," Cho murmured, "And we saw you and Oliver talking in the hall…I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm totally," my voice faltered as we walked by the Great Hall while Wood was leaving, and I felt myself have to resist the urge to throw up right then and there, "Fine," my voice squeaked.

Cho looked at me, disbelieving, however she seemed to be done prying. Soon enough, we were knew what I assumed was the Hufflepuff common room, and Cedric was sitting by a bench.

"Cho!" he exclaimed, as I awkwardly stood there as they exchanged a hug and a quick kiss, "Hadley, always a pleasure."

"Hey, Cedric," I greeted.

"Do you have any of the hangover potion?" Cho inquired, obviously wanting to get to the point so I would just go away…she was just too polite, "Hadley is in rather desperate need for some."

"Of course! Let me just get it, follow me!" And with that, I found myself standing in the Hufflepuff common room. I had never been in here, nor had I any serious interest being in here until now. It was rather…homey. The fireplace was ignited, nice and bright. The couches were inviting, big and comfy. The colors were earthy, as opposed to our blues, purples, and blacks of our common room.

The Hufflepuffs that were in the common room were very friendly. They recognized Cho, and for whatever reason many of them knew who I was. I was told on several occasions that Flint's foul on me was just poor sportsmanship and that he was an awful player anyway, making me very thankful I wasn't sorted in this house. They repeat each other way too often for comfort.

And they're too friendly and outgoing.

And I hate the color yellow.

Cedric returned after what felt like ages with a vial in hand. I thanked him before leaving, not wanting to feel uncomfortable any longer. My head was still pounding, however I no longer felt squeamish. I found an abandoned hallway and sat down on the bench before downing the contents of the vial.

It tasted particularly bitter, meaning that it wasn't made completely right…It wasn't stirred enough, meaning the effects would take, "Longer than usual," I groaned, before laying my head down on my knees.

I decided to try to analyze the events of last night the best I could remember. I remembered sitting and talking with Cedric and Cho. They're good people. Cedric's pleasant. Cho is less awkward to be around now. All is hunky dory on that front.

Then there was the kiss…with Roger. Which was just plain awkward, however his motivation for it was to get rid of the bimbo who was on his ass the whole night. Still weird, but more tolerable, I suppose. However, my next behavior was…well an ignorant response to the situation.

'_How much did I drink?'_

Too much. Too damn much, because there was no way in hell that I would just willingly make out with Oliver Wood. No way in hell. I mean, _I_ didn't initiate either of the advances. That was all on him. Right?

I didn't want it!

Did I?

The question mulled in my head, and I realized that instead of a definite no, I couldn't honestly answer that, especially to myself, and that honestly pissed me off. I mean, did that mean I liked it? Did I like kissing that asshole?

I should say no. I should say that it was the worst thing ever, but I can't. I think I liked it.

I formed a fist and swung, my hand hitting the stone wall with full force. The searing pain that resonated made me burst into tears. I couldn't do this. What would other people think if they knew what had happened? What would they do? What would they say?

What would my teammates say? What would Roger and Harrison say?

I couldn't help but cry. There were a few people who probably thought I was crazy when they walked by, but no one bothered me until someone sat down next to me and pulled my sobbing form into his lap.

"Shh," Harrison soothed, "It's going to be alright."

It took a while for my sobs to subside, but once I did, I continued to just lay in Harrison's lap. "Please tell me that this isn't about Roger."

"It's not," my voice was soft, and sounded strained. It was strange. I was used to my voice sounding strong, at least a little better than a whimper.

"Thank Merlin," he said, relieved, "I didn't want to kick my best friend's ass if he broke your heart."

"Heart is just fine," I muttered, "My hand hurts."

Harrison grabbed my wrist before making a face, "Let's get this fixed up."

He dragged me up and led me on to the common room and wrapped my hand up as I sat motionless. I needed to figure this out before I lose my sanity.


	8. Of Deals and Distractions

I was sitting in the library, the only place I could focus on something other than my insane mind's raveling into different universes trying to make sense of my current situation. Snape's assignment was keeping me occupied as I stared at the book in front of me. Normally, I would be in the common room trying to help Roger with his homework, but I just couldn't deal with that right now.

The library was quiet and peaceful. I was pretty much alone minus a few other students, probably because it was a Friday night before a quidditch match. I wasn't the team playing tomorrow, so I wasn't too concerned about attending. After all, it was Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Even if I was becoming sort-of friends with Cedric, I didn't have my mind set on going…unless Roger asked me to go strategize for him while he attempted to decipher Runes.

I dropped my quill tip into my ink before flipping the page of the book I had pulled from the shelves about mandrake roots in potions. I was trying to find a non-traditional herb to try to make an antidote of sorts and the whole process was exhausting, for my mind was always tempted to wander elsewhere.

I sighed, flipped the page, scanning it for any useful information at all before two people sat in the chairs across from me at the very narrow table. I looked up, only to be met by twins, namely the red heads from Gryffindor, "Um, hello?" I greeted.

Why were they here?

"Hello," the responded, the unison was not only cliché, but was expected. I mean, Harrison and I did that all the time to freak people out, but seeing as I am a twin as well, the whole charade was less than adorable.

"What do you want?" I'll admit. I sounded very rude, but their presence wasn't exactly…welcome. First of all, I didn't know the duo's first names, I just remembered their last name. Second of all, I couldn't foresee any reason for them wanting to speak with me, unless it was something bad, but even then…

"Glad you asked!" one of them chirped.

"What were you and a certain Oliver Wood doing last Saturday night?" the other inquired and I felt myself paling, running stories through my head of what to say.

"Um, we were drunk," I stated plainly, "He followed me back towards my common room so I wouldn't pass out in the middle of the hallway."

"Is that all?" they inquired. Now that was just freaky.

"Yes," I stated, a bit unsure. Did they know? They couldn't have known! Could they?

"Well that's not what our eyes said last Saturday when we saw you!" one of them exclaimed, and my instincts rolled in. I drew my wand, and had it pointed at the one who made the outburst's throat.

"You won't say a word, got it?" I threatened through grit teeth as his eyes widened, obviously shocked by my move. The other one tutted, "What, you don't think I will? Please, I could perform a memory charm on the both of you before either of you could draw your wands."

"I wouldn't get upset if I were you," he responded, "I'd hate to have your twin burst in here to make sure you were okay only to have him find out."

I slumped back into my chair. Totally right. The last thing I needed was Harrison finding out. It'd be just as bad if not worse than Roger finding out, and Roger finding out was simply out of the question, "What do you want?"

"I'm glad we're on the same page."

"Sure you are," I snapped. This was not good. I didn't like the notion of what this could be, but I'd be forced to accept it. My reputation demands it.

"See, we tried to corner Wood about it, and he didn't seem to care who knew," he paused, "But we knew that you'd care more about your reputation."

"Am I that shallow?" I questioned aloud. It wasn't on purpose, but it was a legitimate question they had brought up.

"I don't know. You're the one who made out with him," the other muttered, "Anyway, we have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"In exchange for no one hearing about this, and I mean no one," he paused again for dramatic effect, "You have to do work for us, at least until this situation is less…tantalizing."

"When will that be?"

"Oh, about the winter holiday should suffice," he said simply, "What do you say?"

I groaned. Could I last the month and a half before the Christmas holidays? Theoretically, yes, but what kind of things would they make me do? Nothing too terrible, right?

"I guess," I sighed, feeling a bit trapped without knowing what my fate was going to be.

"Excellent, we'll be in touch Miss Coperton," he said with a wink before they stood up and left me sitting there, lost in thought.

This was going to be a long month and a half-ish. The longest I had ever dealt with in my life, and I could only hope it wouldn't be awful.


	9. Of Matches and Meaning

I was standing just outside the entrance to the castle, awaiting my comrades to march down to the pitch for the match. To be honest, I'm glad that Roger decided to come with me, especially after Cho invited me to go with her, so I suppose I was just waiting for the two of them. My black peacoat was keeping me warm, along with my blue Ravenclaw scarf. My feet were in their black tennis shoes and legs tucked into jeans, just as usual. Rather than wearing gloves like any normal person, I had them shoved deep into my pockets trying to keep some warmth existing with them.

To say that it was going to be a chilly game was an understatement. It most certainly was fall. I sighed, before Cho appeared next to me as if out of thin air, "How the bloody hell did you get there?" I exclaimed, startled.

"Maybe you should be more observant," she shrugged.

"You've gotten much more sassy since we've began to hang out," I stated bluntly.

"Is that bad thing?" she asked, sounding concerned. I laughed.

"Definitely not. Means you've been hanging out with me a lot. Pretty soon, you'll be making fun of your quidditch captain."

"I certainly hope she isn't turning into you," Roger interrupted, "Merlin knows we don't need another you. It's bad enough we have Harrison."

"Hey!"

"Oh, by the way, Harrison is coming too," Roger laughed, "Let's go support Hufflepuff?"

The group of us trooped down to the pitch and up into the bleachers, finding room in the front row, as usual. It was the general seating area because that was always the least crowded, and the best seats aside from if we were one of the playing teams, but I hadn't stood in the bleachers during a Ravenclaw match since first year.

"Do you guys always sit over here?" Cho asked.

"Not always," Harrison murmured, "Sometimes we are down there," he pointed down towards the pitch, "And that rare occasion where we do stand in the Ravenclaw stands…but yeah, usually we're here."

"Best seats we can get," Roger shrugged, "Front row and everything."

Diggory had a hard gaze, and Flint had a stupid smirk on his face. That was to be expected.

"Roger, why did you get selected as a captain?" Cho asked, suddenly. I blinked, trying to process the question.

"Because somebody somewhere didn't want Hadley to kill the team before the seasons would start," Roger stated with a laugh, "She can be pretty scary when put into an authoritative position."

"Blasphemy," I responded.

"I have no idea how I ended up being a captain…whether I had some kind of leadership skill that was extraordinary, or there might have been something about Hadley that was just…repulsive, I'm not sure."

"They made the right decision though," I added, "I'm not much of a communicator…or much of anything for that matter."

"I can agree with that," I groaned.

"Get your own bleachers, Wood," I glared, trying to suppress the squeamish feeling that was building in my stomach.

"I think I'll be just fine here," he retorted and I rolled my eyes.

"Gag me with a spoon," Harrison mumbled and I let out a giggle. Cho stared at us with confused eyes, before Harrison spoke up, "Cho, I don't think you've ever been formally introduced. That's Wood. Don't worry, he probably knows way too much about you."

"I know who he is," she said quietly, "I'm just confused about why his presence is such a bad thing."

"We like maintaining good company," Harrison responded, "And he's…less than pleasant company."

"I could say the same about you lot," Wood interjected, which was greeted with three eye rolls from the seventh year Ravenclaws.

"But the other night—" Cho began.

"Was nothing that should be brought up in a public place because celebrations don't count," I finished, giving her a good, hard stare.

"What happened the other night?" Roger inquired and I shook my head.

"Nothing, Roger," I muttered, "Just forget it."

"Does this have something to do with your break down and crying in the hallway?" Harrison wondered aloud.

"What part of just forget it do you people not understand?" I snapped with a raised voice. Everyone fell silent. Wood avoided my eye contact, which was natural in this circumstance, I suspect. The silence grew more awkward by the second though.

"So…" Roger murmured, "My mum wanted to know if you were coming for this holiday?" he inquired, turning to me. Despite him and Harrison being very good friends, Roger was _my_ best friend. Ever since first year when I punched him for being mean to me on the train, back when Harrison and I didn't get along very well.

"Of course," I responded, and Harrison shot me a look, but before he could say anything, the cheers of the crowd snapped us back to the match.

Normally, I would go visit my mother during the Christmas holiday, however I was never too fond of my own mother, and rather than be miserable this holiday, I think I'd much rather go be happy elsewhere.

The flashes of green and yellow on the pitch moved in rather blotchy movements, maybe a play was in there, but maybe not. The overall play was sloppy, which wasn't too pleasant to watch. There weren't many scores on either side with a score of 40-30. Suddenly, Diggory and Malfoy both dove, and in a stupid last minute pull up Malfoy ended up with the snitch. Match over, Slytherin won.

The disappointment on Cho's face was extremely apparent. Her boyfriend had just lost his first match as a captain. The feeling was all-too familiar from last year when we had lost to Hufflepuff ourselves and I had to spend three hours coaxing Roger off the pitch in the snow.

The march back up to the castle ending up being more awkward than anything. Roger, Harrison and I would've been just fine had Wood not decided to follow us, though in his defense, he had to go to the castle as well. I lagged behind, crouching to tie my tennis shoe, and Wood had paused to wait for me.

"You didn't need to wait for me, you know," I muttered, "I was just tying my shoe."

"Actually," he paused, as if trying to figure out if he should bring up the inevitable. My stomach lurched, and I began to dread the fact that I was diligent about keeping my shoes tied at all times, "I wanted to talk to you about the other night…"

"What about it?" I asked, trying to suppress the urge to just throw up right then and there. My palms were sweating, my legs felt wobbly. What the hell was wrong with me? I was thankful I was on the ground though; otherwise I would've just fallen over.

"Do you, uh," he stopped talking, staring at me before saying, "Um, what did it mean?"

"Nothing," I stated instinctively. I _needed_ it to not mean anything, even though in the back of my mind it meant a whole hell of a lot, "Right?"

He hesitated, which didn't help my current mindset of hysteria, but he eventually nodded, "Yes. You're right. Absolutely."

"Now that we're on the same page, I'm going inside now." And as I walked away, feeling like the biggest liar on the face of the planet, I swore I saw a look of disappointment on his face.

* * *

_Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate all of the reviews I've received thus far, and I just wanted to say thank you. I will try to keep updating this as much of a steady pace as I can, but midterms are next week. Never fear though, because the next chapter is unraveling itself as I type. :) _

_-Leighton _


	10. Of Strife and Storms

Flitwick always enjoyed making us work in partners, despite the fact that Charms was a pretty solo type of academics. However, he enjoyed the thought that he could bring his class together more by forcing them to work with other people. Unfortunately, most partnerships were decided walking into that class. Roger had always been my partner when we had the same class, and probably would always be that way, so when Flitwick announced that we were to 'find a partner' I didn't think anything of it.

"Now find yourselves some partners so you can work together towards memory charms," he insisted. Before I could turn to Roger, however, Wood turned straight around and looked at me. "Want to be partners?"

Before I could respond, Harrison did the brotherly thing and turned to Roger, "Partner?" And Roger nodded, before staring at me to give a slight nod towards Wood. He probably thought I could get some kind of information out of him, which was doubtful, but it was worth a shot…so he thought.

I heaved my bag over my shoulder before collecting the rest of my belongings and dropping down a level to Wood's table and dropping into an empty seat, leaving a seat between us for…my sanity. The remainder of the class instantly broke into work, and I found myself still too peeved to speak. Of course I had to work with him. Bloody perfect.

He then took the empty seat, which just irritated me more than anything else. "Are you any good at memory charms?" he asked, obviously trying to break the tension, "I'm shoddy at them."

I recalled the past Friday when I had threatened to use them on his beaters before shrugging, "I suppose I'm alright at them."

"Could you help me with them?" he inquired, and I sighed.

"I suppose so. Show me what you've got," his brown eyes stared at me funny before I realized the oddness of what I had just said in conjunction. It's just weird, "Just…try to perform one on that," I murmured, pointing at the fish in the tank that had appeared.

And so he did, but the spell didn't work because nothing occurred in response. I blinked, "Was that it?"

"I told you I was rubbish," he muttered.

"I'll say," I laughed, flicking my wand at my own fish to see a faint blue light flicker from my wand towards the fish, "That's a memory charm."

"How did you do that?" he asked, bewildered. I rolled my eyes.

"You concentrate too hard. You need to relax. Little hand movement with your wand. Don't over exaggerate the movement," I stated bluntly.

He listened to I said, and his first memory charm after my advice was shaky, however it was successful, "Thanks."

"How did you get into NEWT Charms?" I asked quietly.

"I can usually get things after I practice a lot…but apparently I haven't been very successful this year."

"Apparently," I mumbled.

"Could you…possibly tutor me? I mean…I could…help you with your…shoddy flying…or Transfiguration," he suggested.

I stared at him, "I'm going to pretend you didn't just insult my flying. And also, I don't _need_ help with my Transfiguration, but insulting me is not my idea of someone I'd like to tutor in my spare time."

"Coperton," he pleaded, "Please."

"No, I'm not going to deal with someone being inherently rude to me," I retorted.

"Hadley, please," he begged, and I found myself gazing into his big brown eyes….He really had nice eyes. Wait, what? He used my first name…I thought he was incapable of that….

"Did you just call me Hadley?" I questioned and he flushed.

"Um, no…." his voice trailed off , "Don't be crazy, Coperton."

I rolled my eyes, "Typical."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wood snapped.

"Naturally that you have too big of an ego to admit that you called me by my first name," I countered, "Honestly, it was just a question. You don't have to lie about it."

"You think I'm lying because of some ego?"

"I know you're lying because of your ego," I corrected, "It's suffocating me over here. It's not a very endearing quality to have."

"Oh because you're such an endearing person!" he exclaimed, "No one wants to be around an arrogant, show-off, stubborn quidditch player who has a temper!"

"Well no one wants to be around who is as big of a git as you are. You're an arrogant, self-centered, quidditch obsessed stubborn jerk!" I matched his tone, "And to top it all off, you're repulsive!"

"At least I've dated people before!"

"If you can even call them _people_!" I countered. To be honest, the longest time anyone had seen him with a girl was two weeks. If that.

"Better than your pathetic excuse of a love life," he retorted, and I was furious. Who says that? Who goes to that length to piss someone off?

"What has my _love life_ have to do with anything?" I shouted. If anyone hadn't been staring at us, they certainly were watching us now, "I don't need a _boyfriend_ to make me happy. I don't need anyone to make me happy. I don't want to be a damsel in distress. I don't need to please your wishes. You're pathetic and repulsive!"

"The only thing I find pathetic and repulsive is you," he said coldly. I stood up, leaving all of my things except for my wand as I flicked my wand at him before storming out of the classroom. I could care less if I were to get in trouble. The door slammed behind me as I trooped down the hallways.

Other students dodged me as I stormed the corridors. I continued stomping down the halls and right outside onto the grounds in the pouring rain. I marched straight down to the pitch, and with a frustrated scream.

It was raining really hard. The castle was barely visible, the wind was blowing and it really wasn't weather to be outside in, but to me, it was perfect. It was the perfect place to be because it knew how I felt right now. The storming, the freezing air, all of it was absolutely perfect.

I was crying, I knew I was. I knew there were tears cascading down my face. I knew that I was so cold my body was going numb. I knew I didn't want to go anywhere from here, because as much as it hurt, it solidified a truth that I had been trying to face all along: that I might've had the slightest feelings for him, but someone of his caliber could not have reciprocate them to someone like me. The quicker I got over that, the better I would be.

I don't know how long I was standing out there. I knew it was dark and that vision was shot in the first place, so who knew what time it was. I was drenched, shivering, and exhausted, but I couldn't move. I couldn't force myself to move until I knew I was going to be okay again, and right now, I just didn't know.

Who knew how long I was there trapped in my own thoughts before I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me into a warm embrace. I knew who it was, instinctively. I knew it wasn't Harrison, because he knew me too well, and even if he wanted to find me, he never would know I was here. Roger on the other hand was my best friend. He could read me like a book if he really wanted to, despite Harrison being my twin. He always knew that the pitch was my home.

He hadn't said a word, and I hadn't moved an inch, my arms frozen to my sides and my hands balled up into numb fists. Neither of us said a word to each other for quite some time, until Roger spoke up.

"I got detention," he said quietly, "You know how much Flitwick hates giving out detentions, but I have one. I punched Wood square in the shoulder…Remember how he had a past injury there? I'm hoping I made it flare up, otherwise his punch in the face wouldn't be worth it."

I didn't respond, but he continued, "Wood was livid because he ended up with two detentions as opposed to my one, so he misses two practices before his match with Slytherin this weekend, but in my opinion the bastard deserved it."

I was unresponsive. Either I was way too cold to actual respond or I just couldn't, but either way, I was motionless. The silence between the two of us wasn't terribly silent as the rain pounded down on us.

"I think it's time for you to go back inside," he murmured, and that's when I felt my legs give out from under me, causing me to collapse in his arms. He scooped me up, carrying me back up to the castle through the torrential downpour. My vision was blurred as we got back inside the castle and I tried to avoid the stares from anyone there, "Do you think you can walk?" Roger inquired quietly, and I nodded. Improvement, however the second he set me down, everything went black.


	11. Of Plots and Presents

I woke up in a particularly stiff bed with a very stiff pillow to boot, meaning I wasn't in my bed. I opened my blue eyes to gaze straight up at the stone ceiling. Definitely not my own bed. I sat up suddenly, glancing around at the several beds, the white sheets, and I groaned. I was in the Hospital Wing.

Other than really, really warm, I felt relatively blank. I know that sounds weird, but I didn't really _feel_ anything at all. Not groggy, not upset, not angry, not sad, I just felt nothing. I heard someone else's groans and whimpers from a different cot and looked over to see none other than Draco Malfoy clutching his arm. I rolled my eyes before falling back down into my cot.

Madame Pomfrey dashed quickly in and past Malfoy before announcing, "Malfoy you are fine. Please leave so we can clear the bed for someone who is in more severe condition." I let out a chuckle. She was always so blunt and didn't care about any possibility of her being rude. It was pretty funny.

Of course, my chuckle drew her attention straight to me, "Miss Coperton, can you sit up?" I obliged, my hair falling messily around my face, "How are you feeling?"

"Warm?" I murmured, and she nodded, pressing her palm to my forehead, "When can I leave?"

"I'd say in a couple hours once your temperature goes down. I don't know why you were outside for as long as you were, but you gave Mr. Davies quite the fright, so I suggest that you don't do that again."

"Sorry," I mumbled meekly.

"Don't apologize to me," she said, "By the way, some people left a few things for you when you awaken," she gestured to the foot of the bed, where there were a few cards. As she strode away, I found myself crawling to the foot of the bed, curious as to whom the cards were from, and as to be expected, most were from my teammates telling me that I need to get better, and unfortunately one from Oliver Wood with some half-assed apology. Okay, so I didn't read the apology because I tore it apart after I read who it was from.

Flint strode into the Hospital Wing, glaring at me before walking to Malfoy's cot, "So are you healthy?"

"Yeah," he muttered gruffly, "But the weather is going to be bloody awful."

"I know," Flint muttered, "I think we can still get out of the match on Saturday with no problems, just keep saying it hurts."

I rolled my eyes, "Cowards."

"What did you say to me?" Flint demanded, whirling around to face me with a massive glare.

"I said you were both cowards," I stated plainly, "You just don't want to play in this weather against Gryffindor."

"What's it to you, Coperton?" Malfoy rebounded, and I chuckled.

"You're cute when you're trying to act tough. Go back to your toys," I then directed my attention to Flint, "Yeah, you might be able to pull this off, but it makes the whole lot of you look absolutely pathetic."

"Said by the person who left in the middle of Charms because she couldn't handle a little bit of insults," Flint retorted. I sighed, before laying back into my bed. If people had already heard what had happened, then it wasn't even worth my breath to lash out about it.

"Big talk from someone who doesn't want to face the same person I didn't want to," I retorted from my lying down position. The pair left me to myself as I heard the Hospital Wing door slam, "Typical," I murmured.

Hours later, I was released from the Hospital Wing, but rather than attempt to go to class I decided to just go back to my dormitory and crawl into bed to fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning a bit groggy and disoriented, only to glance at my clock to see that it was quarter to ten. I forced myself out of bed, my body's groans of protest as I stood in my extremely cold room were almost enough to make me crawl back into bed, but I refused. I was going to classes today. I was going to orchestra practice. I was going to quidditch practice. And I was going to do homework.

With that plan in mind, I changed into my school uniform consisting of a white button-down shirt, a gray cardigan with Ravenclaw trim along with the Ravenclaw logo embroidered on it. I loosely tied my tie around my neck before putting on black skinny jeans and my usual beaten-up black tennis shoes. I brushed out my hair for the first time in ages, tidying the messiness to looking like a normally bed-head look as opposed to my usual just-get-out-of-hibernation hair.

I found my bag on the floor by my bed, probably put there by Cho by request of Harrison. I threw the books I needed in it, along with spare parchment, quills, and ink before lifting the black messenger bag over my shoulder. I tucked my wand into the bag as I strode out and down the steps and straight out of the common room toward the Great Hall to try to get some breakfast before I had to go down to the dungeons.

There were still quite a few people in the Great Hall, and plenty of food as I slumped into my spot between Harrison and Roger at the Ravenclaw table, "There you are," Roger said, relieved, "We weren't sure if you were going to make it today."

"Of course I am," I murmured, "I'm stronger than I act."

"How are you feeling?" Harrison asked, concerned, pressing his hand to my forehead and then staring at my face, trying to find any signs of illness.

"I'm fine," I snapped at him, causing everyone to freeze in our vicinity to stare at us. Apparently everyone expected me to meltdown or something now. Wonderful, "So, how has everyone else been?"

"Well, instead of playing Slytherin on Saturday, the match is going to be Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Naturally, Wood has been freaking out and trying to convince other captains of dropping their practices for him," Roger informed me.

"And have you been?" I questioned.

"Hell no. He was a git and punched me in the face," There was a dark bruise on Roger's jaw that my attention was drawn towards. That was kind of my fault. _My fault, "_No one has for him either. He might have a psychotic break if someone doesn't give."

"Merlin knows that's just what we need," Sarcasm dripped off my voice before I turned to the others, "And how have the rest of you been?"

"Besides worried sick about you, I've been fine. I've fallen behind in Runes though so no match for me on Saturday."

"Me neither," Roger sighed, "I have to serve my detention."

"So I'm going alone?" I asked bitterly. It figured I would. Life had a weird way of working against me like that.

"I'm going," Cho said with a smile, "We can go together if you want."

"See? There you go, Hads. No being lonely now," Harrison chuckled.

"Don't you guys have Runes in like…three minutes?" I asked, glancing at the clock.

The boys hopped up, throwing their bags over their shoulders and mumbling thank-yous before dashing out of the Great Hall. I shook my head before turning to Cho, "How's Cedric doing?"

"Good. Nervous about Saturday. Gryffindor hasn't played yet and so they don't really have a great strategy apparently," she said softly, "So he's been stressing out a lot too."

"That one's a hard team to prepare against. Wood is so damn crazy about being secretive about everything. I've just played against Wood since I started. We'll be okay, besides we scout out the games like this to see if we can see any consistencies. It's why he goes to matches, so it isn't just us."

Owls fluttered in, delivering mail to the few occupants of the Great Hall. A dark brown owl swept down on the Ravenclaw table and dropped a small parcel in front of me before fluttering back out of the Great Hall.

"That's weird," I said, staring down at the package. It was small, and a note was tied to it as well.

"Mail from home?" Cho suggested and I shook my head.

"I haven't gotten mail from home since second year," I mumbled, opening the package before the note to reveal a bag full of my favorite candies, including the white chocolate and caramels that I had ran out of on the train when I gave one to Wood because of the dementor, "Weird," I repeated before opening the letter.

The penmanship was particularly messy scrawl that I didn't recognize off-hand, but the note itself read:

'_I'm so sorry about the other day. I hope you can accept the candy. I know it's cliché, but I remembered you saying you used your last chocolate on me on the train, and this was the only thing that Honeydukes had that contained them…so…I guess here you are. Again, I'm really, and truly sorry about everything. Can we talk? Before your practice? _

_-Wood' _

I bit my lip, before looking over to the Gryffindor table to see Wood's eyes transfixed on me. I shoved the candy in my bag, along with the note, despite Cho's curious eyes.

"Who was it from?"

"Don't worry about it," I mumbled, noticing Wood standing up and leaving the Great Hall, "Um, I'll talk to you later. I have to get to the dungeons."

With that, I dashed out of the Great Hall after him, falling perfectly in line with his pace, "I have practice at six," I stated.

"I know," he muttered, "Davies wouldn't give up the time slot."

"I'm free at 5:30. I have to be at the pitch fifteen minutes after that. I'll be leaving the Charms room. That's all the time you have," and with that I turned to truly head towards the dungeons, hoping I wouldn't regret what was to come.


	12. Of Apologies and Adjuration

5:30 rolled around and I walked out of the Charms classroom, dressed in my training gear and with my violin case as well. It wasn't difficult to find Wood, who was standing awkwardly near the wall. I nodded to him before I proceeded walking down the corridor with him matching my pace, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day," he paused, glancing to try to survey my facial expression which remained blank as we strode down the corridor, "I had no right to say the things that I did. It was disrespectful, and hurtful, and I can't even imagine what else."

"It happens," I muttered, and he grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"No it doesn't. No one deserves to be talked to like that."

"If you say so," I shrugged, "I appreciate your apology, but people don't just come up with that kind of stuff on a whim. I don't need you to say you're sorry for being honest."

"I wasn't being honest though," he insisted, and I found my mouth forming a straight line, unsure what to say, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What am I supposed to say? What do you want me to say?" I inquired, my blue eyes glancing into his. Bad idea. That was definitely a no-no for all future encounters.

"You have really pretty eyes," he mumbled softly, and I scrunched up my face.

"You want me to compliment your eyes?"

"No!" he retorted hastily, "I mean, uh, do you forgive me?"

"I don't know," I pursed my lips, "But I really do need to start heading down to the pitch."

"I'll walk with you," And thus our trek continued.

"I'm more intrigued about the fact you remembered my favorite candy," I admitted, "Kind of weird, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, "I don't think it's weird."

"We aren't even friends," I stated plainly, "It's weird."

Wood hesitated before speaking up, "I'd like to think we were friends."

I shook my head, "I really don't see how we are."

And I left him to mull over that as I made a mad dash down to the pitch, putting my violin case safely in the locker room before pulling on my gloves and shin guards. I grabbed my broom and dashed out to where the rest of the team was sitting in the main area of the locker room, looking a bit damp among other things. This rain truly was a killer.

"Right on time," Harrison applauded, "Pay up, Travis."

Travis groaned pulling out a couple sickles and handing them to Harrison. I blinked, confused, "You guys bet on my attendance?"

"He thought you were going to be late," Harrison informed me, "I said you'd get here right in the nick of time."

"You were almost late," Travis defended before Roger called the group to order, going over the plays we were practicing and whatnot. As practice came to a close, I was surprised to see Wood waiting for me when I left the locker room.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, wiping a bit of the mud that was on my face off of it, "You shouldn't be here."

"I wanted to walk my friend back up to the castle," I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need you to escort me."

"I know, but—" Wood was then interrupted by Roger who threw an arm around me before shooting a glare at him, "Davies."

"Wood," he muttered, "What are you doing here? You've done enough damage."

"Damage?" I threw Roger an elbow before shaking my head.

"Nothing," I muttered quickly, "It's raining. I'm cold. Let's go back up to the castle?" I turned to Roger, who nodded, and we began to trudge back up to the castle.

"What was he doing here?" Roger inquired once the aforementioned 'he' was out of earshot.

"I don't know. He apologized earlier…" My voice trailed off.

"I don't like it," he muttered, "Seems a bit odd to me, doesn't it?"

"He said we were friends," I mumbled, causing Roger to stop walking and stare at me inquisitively.

"Are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I shook my head, "I don't make friends easily. You know that."

"I know, but…" his voice trailed off, "You just have a very weird definition of friends."

"It isn't weird," I defended.

"Hadley, it's weird," Roger stated bluntly, and I rolled my eyes, "No, it really is. The number of people who consider you their friend, you'd think you would have dozens of friends, but you say you only have two—maybe three now with Cho."

"So?" I asked. There was nothing wrong about being strict about my definition of friends, right? Just because I didn't have a ton of friends didn't mean I was antisocial, or a bitch. It just meant that I wanted to make sure people were genuine before I considered them friends. At least, that's what I'm telling myself.

"I'm just saying, for whatever reason that nut thinks you're his friend," Roger muttered, "Why are you even talking to him anyway?"

"I don't know. Listening to his apology I guess," I shrugged, "I wasn't doing much talking, more like trying to get him to go away."

"Why was he here after practice?" Roger inquired, and I shrugged, before his eyes widened before staring at me, "No…"

"What?" I asked, and Roger kept shaking his head, saying no over and over again, causing massive confusion, "Roger, what?"

"What are we talking about?" Harrison interjected, joining us after seemingly forever, "What's wrong with Roger?"

"No idea," I murmured. We walked up to the castle with Roger completely silent, despite Harrison and I's constant bickering and teasing of each other. This continued all the way back to the common room. Harrison decided to run and grab some of his homework before joining us on the couches, so he made the mad dash up the stairs to his dormitory. I turned to Roger, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It makes sense now," he said softly, "It makes sense why he's hassled you so much. He has a thing for you!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not his type. Last I checked, I'm not tall, blonde, or brain dead."

"No, but…like that makes sense, doesn't it?" Roger asked, "That I mean, it would explain why he apologized, and why he's just always _there_ you know?"

"No," I shook my head, "That notion is preposterous."

"Is it though?" he countered, "I mean, you're smart, bloody brilliant even. You're excellent at quidditch. You've got a killer personality…"

"Those aren't attractive qualities," I interrupted, "Being smart is off-putting. So is the strength that being decent at quidditch demands. And my personality sucks. You know that."

"Oh, please. They are the best kind of qualities," he murmured.

"Well, I'm not _that_ smart. Nor am I that excellent at quidditch. And my personality still sucks," I muttered, not entirely sure where this conversation was going, nor was I sure I was liking the direction it was possibly going to be in.

"Uh-huh, okay. Hadley, you are bloody brilliant, and you are fantastic at quidditch. You are a gorgeous person, okay?" Roger stated plainly, "Though I do agree, your personality does suck," he joked, "Even so, any guy would be lucky to have you. Hell, I'd be happy no matter who you ended up with."

"I don't see guys lining up to date me as opposed to your lovely flock of female-things," I muttered, "And if any guy would be lucky, why haven't you gone after me? Just…out of curiosity."

"You are practically my sister, and I'm sorry, but I don't believe in incest," Roger informed me, "But I really meant what I said. I'd be happy with whoever you end up with, and I'd applaud the guy for getting past your tough exterior."

"Whoever?" I questioned, and Roger sighed to amend that remark.

"Just as long as he wasn't a bloody git or Flint, we'd be okay."

"What about Flint?" Harrison asked, plopping down on the couch.

"He doesn't want to play Gryffindor in this weather. Malfoy's arm is fine," I said, recalling my conversation from the Hospital Wing.

"I knew it!" Roger and Harrison exclaimed, and I laughed.

"We spend far too much time together," I said softly, though Roger's words were rolling through my mind…He'd be okay with me being with 'whoever'? Did that mean _everyone_?

Wait. Why did that matter? Did I have someone in mind? Wood appeared, but I shook the thought from my head. No way. He was a git. A stubborn, quidditch-obsessed git, and that was that.


	13. Of Perdition and Prettying

It was finally Saturday. Harrison was plugging away at his Ancient Runes, Roger was attending his detention, and Cho and I were walking down to the pitch in the complete downpour, freezing already. I was surprised that they even let the match still occur anyway, but I suppose with the new match-up more people would be more displeased with the cancellation.

The school was already far too alarmed at this point with the sighting of Sirius Black in Hogsmeade, so quidditch was the perfect way to get everyone's mind off of the real world.

I was thankful that my jacket was a little big for me, the black hood covering my blue and gray Ravenclaw beanie as well as it covering my lovely navy fleece hoodie that the quidditch team was given for under our uniforms in the rain. I had my hands shoved into my pockets, trying to keep them warm as Cho and I huddled together on our walk up to our set of bleachers.

"It's so cold," Cho murmured and I nodded, "I kind of wish we were playing in this just because we'd be a little warmer."

I shook my head, "There'd be no way in hell I'd want to play in this. The wind is too strong, the water is hard to see through, and honestly, I'm a wimp when it comes to the cold."

"Really?" Cho asked in disbelief, "I wouldn't take you for someone like that."

"Life is full of surprises like that, I guess," I muttered as the match then began. It was hard to follow, which led to Cho asking questions here or there. I swear for a seeker she had terrible eyesight in the storm. Not that I blame her though because I was struggling too, far more than I liked to admit.

"Damn," I swore, watching another quaffle go past Wood, "Someone is not on his A-game today."

"And you know what his A-game is?" Cho inquired suggestively, earning a glare as a response from me, "I'm just saying," she murmured.

"I've had the displeasure of knowing him since first year and playing against him since second. I _think_ I know what his A-game is," I explained, "What are you trying to get at?"

"I saw him waiting for you after practice the other day," she said simply, "I'm just wondering if I'm not the only one who is 'fraternizing' with the enemy."

"Don't be ridiculous," I snorted, "We're not even friends."

"Well he did send you the candy, didn't he?" she asked and I had to stare at her in confusion, "I'm more observant than I let on, Hads."

"Okay, yes, he sent me the candy. What of it?"

"Pretty sure that means he likes you," she teased and I shook my head.

"He was apologizing for being an ass in Charms the other day."

"Last I heard, Oliver Wood never apologized to anyone," Cho retorted and I shook my head.

"You're ridiculous. You should go get your head checked."

"Maybe you need to get your eyes checked."

"Ugh, what's going on now?" I turned my attention back to the match to watch as Gryffindor failed a block once again. I shook my head. This match was a lot closer than anticipated. Suddenly, both Cedric and Potter soared up into the sky, "That's never a good thing." I murmured, unable to see the seekers.

Moments seemed like hours before we caught glimpse of one of them and the collective gasp of the stadium as Harry Potter was falling from the sky caused everyone to hold their breaths. Dumbledore, the good man he was, cast a spell to break his fall, and I found my eyes rising to see not only Cedric holding the snitch, but the dementors above the pitch. That'd explain Potter's fall. I bit my lip as Cho inquired, "Do you think he was struck by lightning?"

"No, the dementors."

"Oh," she mumbled. The stadium was silent aside from a few cheers from the Hufflepuff stands. Cho and I found ourselves marching down to the pitch ourselves to go congratulate the lot of them. Generally, I wouldn't have actually gone down to the pitch, but this time…it was just necessary.

Between Cedric saying he was going to ask for a rematch because of the lack of fairness that had occurred, I was going to as discretely as possible slip over to the Gryffindor side of things just to check up on things, but Cedric caught a glimpse of me.

"Hadley!" he exclaimed, "You're coming to the party tonight, right?"

"Naturally."

"Make sure you invite the others!" he called, "And the Gryffindor team!"

Always the fair one, that Cedric was. I shook my head before making my way over to the locker rooms. All of the girls had left and were making their way toward the castle, as I could see them walking away. I turned back to the entrance to see the Weasley twins waggling their eyebrows at me.

"Shove it," I stated and they laughed, walking back up to the castle. Seeing them made my stomach churn. They hadn't had me do anything yet, and that thought was…pretty unsettling. When would I have to deal with this?

I quietly entered the locker room to see Wood sitting on one of the benches, his head in his hands, "Wood?" I questioned. I got no response, "Are you okay?"

Still no response. I sat next to him on the bench, the awkward silence overwhelming us. Well, at least it was overwhelming me, "Cedric said he'd see if he could get a rematch. He doesn't think it was fair."

"No," he snapped, "We lost."

"Fine," I sighed, "You lost. Now what?"

"What do you mean now what? We lost. It means it's going to be that much harder to win the cup!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, you lost," I paused, letting it mulled over, but judging by his facial expression it looked as if he was just moments of bursting into a rage, "But how are you going to improve your team? How are you going to improve yourself?"

"That's none of your business!" he snapped and I rolled my eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me! It makes them that much more enticing to look at and I can't handle that right now."

"I'm sorry, I'm just—"

"Trying to help? Well, you're not. Go away," he muttered, but I remained standing there, "I said go away, Coperton!"

"I will, but riddle me this. If you think we're friends, then why would you send me away, huh?" I questioned, "I'm sorry that you clearly don't know what it means to be my friend. You didn't pass."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have a need to comfort my friends. You clearly are a fan of the opposite. Therefore, we cannot be friends, understand now?" I inquired, "Anyway, I'm supposed to invite you and your team to the party tonight, but I don't think I want to see someone so self-absorbed there. So, tell your team, but don't show up personally, okay?"

With that, I walked back out into the blistering rain. I had absentmindedly hoped he would be at the party, but I figured he wouldn't. Something about preserving his pride or whatever. In Ravenclaw tower, my boys were asking how the match was and what time we were going to the party.

"Shouldn't you two be doing Runes and not going out to party?" I inquired, and both boys shook their heads.

"I've done enough academics for one day," Harrison insisted.

"And I haven't even started," Roger added.

"How did you two get sorted into Ravenclaw?"

"A bit of dumb luck," Roger reasoned. I turned to Harrison, who had a cheesy grin on his face.

"And you?"

"Because they didn't want to separate me from my twin?"

"Good enough," I said with a sigh, "We can go in, say a couple hours? Gives us time to get ready and whatnot?"

"Deal, meet in the common room?"

"Of course." With that, I dashed up the stairs to my dorm to see a note scrawled on some parchment left on my bed.

'_You may want to pretty yourself up tonight if you want us to keep quiet. We know you're capable of dressing the part, but we've sent assistance for the rest. _

_See you tonight,_

_-F and G'_

I groaned. This could possibly be the worst thing I'd ever read. I had to 'pretty myself up'? I opened my trunk to see what sort of clothing I could possibly find for the task. Unfortunately for me, I did recall the rather…girly clothing my mother had purchased for me that I had shoved to the bottom of my trunk. One was a tight ponte miniskirt with four little cut outs up the side of the legs, making it a little more flirty than my liking, but it was all I really had.

The only semi nice shirt I found was a blue floral tube top with lacey tiers. My mother always said it made my eyes pop like no other, and faux suede wedges that were a dark blue color. I suppose this was going to have to do. I pulled on the outfit and sat uncomfortably in front of my mirror before I heard a knock at my door, "Come in!"

"Oh man, you clean up really nice," Cho stated, walking in and giving me a good glance, "You'll have to beat the guys off of you at this rate."

"Yeah, right," I muttered, "This is just uncomfortable feeling."

"I can imagine," Cho agreed, before starting on my hair, "Do you ever brush this?"

"…Once," I affirmed and she sighed, grabbing my brush and running through my tangled curly hair. With a flick of her wand, my hair was no longer in messy curls, but stick straight, my bangs sweeping over my forehead, "That seems like an impractical use of a wand."

"Well, it's either that or I try to pull out all those knots in your hair by hand," Cho explained, "And if I would've tugged any harder I was afraid you were going to punch me."

"I would never—"

"Hadley," she interrupted, "You punched a wall who knows how many times, you've threatened to knock your own brother off his broom on a near-daily basis, I wouldn't put it past you to punch me."

"Well, I'm not that violent," I murmured, and she shook her head.

"Make up time," I groaned, "Stop whining, it won't even be that bad. Just something to accentuate your eyes more…smoky eyes should do the trick. And maybe a dab or lip gloss," I made a face, "Or not lip gloss."

After what seemed like forever, Cho had finally completed poking and prodding my eyes with too much stuff and too many things that I swear I was going to have red eyes with all the poking in my eye she did, though it was my fault. I kept twitching, "Beautiful!" she exclaimed, and I sighed, standing up.

"Time to go meet the boys downstairs," Cho nodded, having been already ready to go. Our descending of the stairs drew no eyes until I popped up next to Harrison and Roger, a couple inches taller, "Let's go."

"If I had something to choke on right now, I'd be choking," Harrison muttered, "What's the occasion?"

"Just felt like mixing it up," I replied smoothly, "Shall we?"

The walk to the Room of Requirement consisted of Harrison babbling on about how he was excited about next weekend being a Hogsmeade weekend and Roger shooting me funny looks. I'd have to answer to that later.

As we entered, the party was in full swing, many people already drunk and celebrating, others perched on couches and things socializing. I felt eyes on me as I made my way to the drink table, but I tried to ignore it as I poured myself some fire whiskey. I definitely needed to not have a repeat of the last party. I turned and almost dropped my drink with how startled I was as I was greeted with a, "Wow."


	14. Of Conversation and Confession

"When we said to pretty yourself up, we weren't expecting you'd actually be really pretty," one of the twins said, I glared at him sourly.

"Please excuse the rudeness, my twin here is particularly wasted because a certain quidditch captain is going to make our lives this week a living hell because we lost today," the other informed me, "But you really do look nice."

"Thanks?" I questioned, "I don't see the point of this."

"In due time, my fair lady," and with that, they disappeared into the masses of people. I sighed, staring down at the shoes I was wearing. I felt odd, though I matched many other female's attire, since it seemed every single female dressed up for these sorts of things.

I took a sip of my drink, the burning down my throat was welcome, as long as I didn't make a complete idiot of myself in the process. I found myself socializing with Cho and Cedric once again, the couple was definitely a nice change of pace of people to talk to as Harrison had challenged Roger to a drinking contest, in which the challenge was extended to include Oliver Wood as well, as he had made an appearance.

I stood up, walking back to refill my drink as I watched the trio get absolutely smashed in the passing minutes. The whole thing was utterly ridiculous and ended with no clear victor, but instead with Harrison exclaiming that he could kiss someone before the other two could. I rolled my eyes, but before I could walk away Roger grabbed me by the waist, giving me a quick peck on the lips before releasing me, throwing his arms in the air triumphantly.

That boy, I shook my head before grabbing Harrison. I had to prevent him from doing something stupid…well more stupid. I grabbed Roger too before leading them both back to the tower, "Now go straight to bed," I said sternly, and the two nodded before I made my way back towards the party.

It was still just as hectic as I had left it in, and one of the couches by Cho and Cedric was open, so I dropped into it, putting my feet up.

"That was a little odd," Cedric said suddenly, "Didn't know you and Roger are like that."

"We aren't," I stated simply, "I'm just his escape plan, generally."

"Are you sure that's all?" Cedric inquired and I nodded, growing rather irritated. I went back for another drink, shooting a glance around everyone at the party, not seeing anyone all that familiar. Shucks. I finished my drink before waving at Cho and Cedric before leaving the party.

I didn't get too far in my trek back to the castle because I saw Wood sitting on some steps sitting almost identical to the way he was sitting on the bench earlier. Part of me wanted to ignore him, but the good person inside me was having none of that.

"Wood?" I asked softly, "Are you alright?"

"No," he mumbled, "No, I don't think so." His words slurred together.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Today is the worst day ever," he whined, "I lost the match, I can't outdrink your friends, I watched the most amazing girl I'd ever met kiss another guy…tonight sucks."

I blinked, "I'm sorry, but honestly, being able to outdrink Roger and Harrison is not something to be proud of. And you aren't out of the running for the Cup yet. And I'm really, really sorry about that girl," I murmured, "The whole prospect of dating is idiotic anyway. She's not worth it."

"No!" he exclaimed, "She is worth it! I know she is!"

"How?" I asked, "How is she worth it? Anyone who does that to you isn't worth it. Just forgot about her."

"I can't," he murmured, "I can't just forget about her! You don't understand."

"Then make me understand," I insisted, "Or we'll talk about something else."

"I don't know how to."

"Who is she?" he shook his head, violently even, "Describe her?"

"She's…amazing. She's smart…so bloody smart. She's…brilliant," he murmured, "She…likes quidditch. Loves it, even. And she's a natural at it."

"Someone on your team?" I suggested, though my stomach was in knots. I don't think I could handle hearing him talk about another girl like this, despite how much he needed me to be here to listen, I just didn't want to do this.

"No!" he whined, "Listen," And I did, despite my mind screaming for me to stop torturing myself like this. I suppose it was in that moment where I had accepted the fact that no matter how many feelings I had for Oliver Wood, I had to suppress them, "She doesn't take anyone's shit. She's so close to her friends and she defends them through everything. She's definitely a tough girl…I admire her strength so much."

"You seem to have feelings for her for quite some time," I noted quietly.

"Since I first saw her and she threatened to hex me for bumping into her," he admitted, "And Merlin, she was absolutely stunning even back then…I mean, now she's so beautiful…"

"Does she know?" I asked quietly.

"No!" he whined, "She can't know. She can't. She hates me, at least I think she does."

"What did you do to make her hate you?"

"I've made her cry a lot, and I mean I can't like her. Does that make sense? I don't want to like her, I just do," he said with a sigh, "It's complicated."

"I see," I murmured, "Well if she's that much of a pain in an ass to you, she's not worth it."

"Hadley, she's worth it."

"How do you know that?"

In response, he pressed his lips against mine. I could taste the alcohol on him. He'd drank _a lot_, but at the time, I didn't care. I didn't care that the likelihood of him remembering this moment was slim. The likelihood of me not regretting this moment later was also slim.

I didn't care. I didn't care because I felt the best I had felt in many a weeks.

"Oliver?" a voice interrupted us, him pulling away.

"Hey," he slurred and I rolled my eyes, refusing to make eye contact with the interrupter, "I need to go to bed, come on."

He dragged me up by my arm and began leading me towards his common room, "I'm not going with you," I insisted, and he groaned.

"Fine."

With that, I made a mad dash towards my own common room and ran up to Roger and Harrison's dorm, feeling like a mess. I crawled into Roger's bed, which wasn't uncommon for me, and fell asleep.


	15. Of Breakfasts and Birthdays (1)

The following week was uneventful. I went to classes and found myself holed up in the library every night, even after practices. I needed the distraction. Although there was no match this weekend, I didn't want to risk falling behind. Besides, I wanted to not have to dread catching up on homework this weekend after adventuring to Hogsmeade. After all, Halloween was this Saturday, and I'd be damned if I was going to spend that night doing homework.

I'm not going to lie, a part of it was to make myself focus on something other than the events of the weekend, but the other part was I really didn't want to fall behind. That just wasn't an option at this point.

Much to my disdain, Wood didn't seem to remember the event, or if he did he was doing a lot better at hiding it than I was. Roger didn't ask why I had been sleeping in his bed since the party, probably because he knew that I'd tell him eventually. My reasoning for Harrison is that it was a shorter run up the staircase than my room, which is true, but the other part of it was because Roger was that great of a best friend.

I'm pretty sure no matter what I did, he'd be on my side and hear me out through everything and keep a relatively open mind. I mean, he had an opinion, and although he may not voice it in front of other people, I heard every bit of it constantly, but it goes both ways.

I woke up Saturday morning to an empty bed and Harrison being the only other guy in the dorm, "Weird," I muttered, "Wake up!"

"What?" Harrison groaned, sitting up, "Oh, hey Hadley."

"Hey Harrison," I greeted, "Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday," he repeated, before we both burst into laughter. It was always really awkward for us to wish each other a happy birthday every Halloween, just because we were twins. Of course we shared a birthday. "I think we're supposed to everyone at the Three Broomsticks when we wake up, at least that's what Roger said."

"Without breakfast?" I questioned, "Why does everyone hate breakfast?"

"Because you like it so much? I don't know. Let's go get some breakfast."

"Let me go get dressed," I threw the blankets off of me, not bothering to make Roger's bed for him. That's what he gets for implying I have to miss my birthday breakfast, "I'll be back in here in a jiffy."

"Who says jiffy?" I stared at him pointedly, "Nevermind. Yeah, see you in a few."

I sprinted up the steps to my dormitory, the girls were awake and present this time and they all gave me a smile before mumbling their happy birthdays and informing me that Roger took all my cards and gifts already. I thanked them before hopping in the shower and then pulling my curtain so I could get dressed.

Black skinny jeans, electric blue tube top, black cardigan, and blue suede boots were forced on me, and I glanced at my hair in the mirror, the dark curls messy as ever. I shrugged, waving at my roommates before sprinting back into Harrison's room, "Let's go, birthday boy."

"As you wish, birthday girl," we both laughed again as we made our way to the Great Hall. Upon our entrance, practically the whole Ravenclaw table shouted happy birthday at us, but the most prominent voices were the members of the quidditch team.

I slid into my spot between Cho and Roger where a mountain of cards and boxes littered the table. The chatter was insanity. I had never really realized how many people liked me, or my presence until my birthday, and every year without a fail I couldn't stop myself from smiling, even if I had to share my special day with my best friend since birth.

"Food or presents first?" Cho asked Harrison over the mound of gifts. Cedric on her other side gave me a slight wave and I nodded at him.

"Ladies first," Harrison responded, "Hads, do you want to eat or open your stuff first."

"Breakfast," Roger and I both stated at the same time. He handed me a plate full of hash browns and French toast, my favorite foods and I hugged him before digging in as Harrison began opening gifts.

Dad sent him new quidditch gloves and some new socks. Mum sent him warm clothes, candy, new shoes, and a lengthy birthday letter. Roger got him a new deck for Exploding Snap, and a new chess set. The latter earned Roger a glare while everyone else burst into giggles. It never was a secret that Harrison was awful at chess. The team itself had volunteered to treat us all to an "amazing outing to Hogsmeade" meaning that they were basically going to pay for drinks at the Three Broomsticks. I had gotten him a translation sheet of uncommon Runes, along with tickets for the quidditch championship match this coming summer. Two tickets to be precise in the best seats in the stands.

"Hadley!" he whined, "How in Merlin's name could you afford these?"

"Magic," I winked. The discussion shifted to who he would take before someone shoved a plate of food in front of his place.

"Your turn!" Vince encouraged. I laughed, grabbing the first parcel from my father.

He had sent me socks as well, along with my combat boots that I had left at home, which caused me to roll my eyes. The package also had a new cauldron that was filled to the brim with wrapped candy, which was nice. Cho and Cedric got me a joint present consisting of new practice uniforms and new shin guards (my left one had gotten obliterated last practice). Roger got me a Harpies t-shirt, along with a Puddlemore United one, a free proofread on a Transfiguration essay. Harrison got me a book about antidotes, and another about basic medicines, along with tickets to the Puddlemore versus Harpies match that was during the Easter holiday. To say that we lived and breathed quidditch was an understatement.

The parcel that I had gotten from my mother was something that I hadn't expected to be as heavy as it was. She usually sent me clothes, and as I opened it, I wasn't surprised to see a new pea coat, a couple new flannels, and dark skinny jeans except for the fact that she had bought me things I'd actually wear. That was startling. Tucked at the bottom of the package was an extremely long letter that I tucked away with all the others that I would read later and a thick photo album. It depicted my life to me from when I was fairly young to the present, pictures of Harrison and I at various matches, or us in general. There were pictures of Roger and I, and so many other things, such as all the tickets from the matches stuck on the pages, along with tickets to concerts and things of that nature, along with a promise to continue it for me and two tickets to the same championship match that I had bought Harrison in possibly even better seats.

"What the hell," I murmured, as everyone told me how awesome my mother was. Harrison shrugged, and Roger decided to deter my awkwardness.

"Let's run your guys' stuff up to your rooms and head off to Hogsmeade, yeah?" I nodded, carrying as much as I could along with the help of Cho up to my room and Roger helped Harrison.

"What your mum did was really nice," Cho murmured, "I know you aren't that close to her, but you have to give her that one."

"I know," I sighed, "It's really strange though. Some of this stuff I have no idea how she got ahold of."

"Your father maybe?"

"Maybe," I shrugged, "But enough about that, let's head out!"

They all managed to cram into one carriage, and I grinned and gestured that I'd take one on my own to be 'adventurous'. Honestly, I just wanted time to think about what my mother had gotten me.

It was strange, for she had never been super supportive of me, let alone attempted to bond with me like this. She always tried to mold me into something I am clearly not, which was extremely straining for our already strained relationship, because let's face it: I'm still bitter that she left my dad and Harrison and I. Us not getting along is just an added bonus, but the sudden change of heart was something else.

I mean, her and Harrison had always been just fine, but her and I just didn't work out…She even had started getting along better with my father. But I was still bitter. I mean, she had once told me that she gave birth to two sons and no a son and a daughter. And now I'm just rambling in my own head.

The carriage door opened and Wood crawled in, which made me mentally roll my eyes. Fate always seemed to work out this way, and it was starting to drive me quite hazy. I'm not sure I can stay semi-emotionally stable at this point if this continues.

"Hey," he greeted coolly. I gave him a half-smile and little wave before mentally slapping myself. That is the stupidest way to greet someone when you're the only two people around ever.

"Um, hey," I added, staring down at my shoes.

"So it's your birthday," he stated plainly, and I nodded, "I didn't know your birthday was on Halloween."

"I didn't know it mattered to you when my birthday was," I responded honestly.

"I would've got you something or other…" his voice trailed off, "But happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Do you have anything special planned?"

I shrugged, "Just about the same as every year. Harrison and I race each other to see who can get the closest to the Shrieking Shack. Roger and everyone treats us at Three Broomsticks because I swear we're going to become alcoholics at this rate. Hang out some. The feast tonight. Then our party…it's in the Room of Requirement this year so a few people from the other houses can come…Mostly because of Cedric."

"Sounds like fun," he murmured, and I nodded sheepishly, "I saw you already did presents and things."

"Yep."

"Anything good?" he inquired.

"Tickets to some quidditch matches…some clothes. New shin guards," I listed, "Everything I could think to ask for."

"Sounds like a good birthday then," he stated simply, "I'll just have to get you something else then to knock your socks off."

"Knock my socks off?" I snorted, "Who says that?"

"I do," his voice trailed off, "It's a thing."

"Yeah, okay," I said sarcastically as the carriages pulled into Hogsmeade, "Um. Don't ask me why I'm going to say this, but the party tonight is at 8. You're more than welcome to come if you want…I mean, you don't have to. I don't blame you if don't show up…cause I admit, me asking you is a little strange, but if you're bored later, it'll be fun. Much more low-key compared to the quidditch parties. Harrison prefers birthdays to be more low-key so I feel less awkward…but I'm fine either way," I sighed, "And I'm rambling…"

"If I'm not drowning in Charms, I'll see what I can do," he said with a smile before hopping out of the carriage, offering me his hand to help me out, which I hesitantly and rather awkwardly accepted.

"Um, thanks."

"Yeah, happy birthday," he repeated, before disappearing off with his friends and I joined mine, Roger shooting me a look, meaning he and I were talking sometime soon. _Great_.

* * *

_So this is a two-maybe-three part chapter. Depends how it pans out anyway, because chapters always change whilst writing. _

_Thank you all so much for reading, by the way. I really enjoy seeing the number go up for everything, and your reviews always bring a smile to my face. Midterms are over, so I'll be able to write a little bit more now...hopefully. Haha. Anyway, have a lovely day guyss. :) _

_-Leighton_


	16. Of Giddiness and Gifts (2)

My feet lightly scuffed the ground as I walked the area with my entourage, as Harrison so lovingly called them. The main group had departed to go look for things around town, leaving Harrison and I alone to complete our tradition. The walk to the Shrieking Shack involved him asking me too many questions that I didn't know the answer to. Things about guys (apparently Roger had been acting a bit weird lately), things about Mum (which is always a touchy subject), and even had the audacity to bring up Wood specifically.

"Look, can we not talk about any of this right now?" I asked, "I'd like to enjoy my eighteenth birthday as much as I can, okay?"

"Fair enough," he nodded before we arrived at the fence separating the main part of Hogsmeade from the Shrieking Shack. Fate still seemed to loathe me, as Wood and his group of people he was with had camped out by there, trying to decide what they wanted to do. I shook my head before Harrison looked down at me, "Ready?"

"You bet," I answered before we both focused on our target, "Ready, set,"

"Go!" we both said simultaneously before breaking out into a sprint down the hill and starting to peak up to the hill where the shack was on. I was laughing hysterically, and as was Harrison. My legs felt like jelly as we reached the peak of the hill, staring up at the run-down building before us.

"Beat you," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it only took you four years," Harrison countered.

"Well, some of us don't have extremely long legs," I murmured, "Want to race back?"

"You're so on," Harrison agreed, "Ready set," And I took off. I heard the pounding of his feet following me as I sprinted up back towards the fence.

I was seconds from claiming my second victory of the day when he grabbed my leg, pulling it out from under me so I fell down into the grass. I latched onto his leg as he tried to race past me, causing him to trip as well. The whole ordeal repeated for a few minutes before we both declared that the situation was definitely just a tie and brushed the grass off of each other, ignoring the odd stares from the Gryffindors.

"That has got to be the most mature thing I've done all day," I laughed, "I definitely needed that."

"Definitely." And there we went, walking towards the Three Broomsticks, laughing really hard about nearly everything in the past. It was just like old times. No nagging agony of mind, no suppression of feelings, just laughter. I definitely needed this.

We filed into the Three Broomsticks, and I sat myself down in Cho's lap before announcing, "So guess who totally run our race?"

"I'm assuming you did, judging by your announcing it," Cedric stated and I sighed.

"Thanks for ruining the suspense," I said sarcastically, "But indeed. I emerged victorious."

"Took you four years, didn't it?" Roger asked with a smirk, and I glared at him.

"That's what I said!" Harrison laughed, and I shook my head.

"Again, I have short legs, therefore small strides."

And that's how the remainder of our time there was. Playful banters, a little bit of drinking, Honeydukes like nobody's business, and plenty of Zonkos merchandise that could have gotten us kicked out had we not befriended Madame Rosmerta through the years. Many pictures were taken, birthday songs were sung, Roger and I did a lovely parody of a Twisted Sisters song. We all headed back to the castle mid-afternoon to prepare for the feast, and Flitwick had the castle thoroughly decorated.

That man took so much pride in his decorating, I swear, and I envied every bit of his festivity. Oranges and black colors were strewn every which way forth, along with pumpkins levitating everywhere. Peeves left the decorations alone, but was spending the day pranking people left and right like he did every year, and this year was definitely no exception as I felt cold water rush over me, drenching me to the bone. I turned to see that Roger and Harrison had accepted the same fate, having been on either side of me.

"I'm all wet," Roger whined.

"Well, we'd avoided it all seven years," I reasoned, "It was bound to happen sometime."

"But still," he muttered, "At least the candy and everything else didn't get soaked."

"Definitely a good thing," I murmured, "So what's the game plan now?"

"I don't know," Roger admitted honestly, "Just hang out until feast time, I guess."

I nodded and Harrison interjected, "Look at all of our gifts in greater detail!" With that, he dashed off towards the tower with Roger in tow, leaving me to stand awkwardly in the corridor, dripping wet while students traveling back from Hogsmeade stared at me awkwardly as well.

"Why are you dripping?" Wood inquired, interrupting me from my glaring at a few third years who were trying to act all snooty.

"Peeves," I explained, and that singular word was plenty of an explanation.

"That's unfortunate."

"Not particularly," I shrugged, "I think it's funny anyway."

"You're…pretty happy seeming today," he noted, and I stared at him, my eyebrows scrunched together.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you usually seem all kinds of…tough and pretty scary at times," he explained, "But today, today you seem happy."

"I'm still alive aren't I?" I inquired, "Anyway, I think I am supposed to go look at my gifts in greater detail with Harrison or something right now."

"Speaking of gifts," Wood stated, "I found you something at Hogsmeade."

"You really didn't need to get me anything," I said softly, "Seriously."

"Friends buy their friends gifts on their birthday," he retorted, and I sighed.

"Again, I'm unsure of how we are friends."

"Well, you invited me to your birthday party tonight, didn't you?" Wood asked, "I think that qualifies us as friends."

I remained silent, mulling the thought over, "Exactly," he continued, "Anyway, it's nothing too big, so don't freak out about it."

He handed me a box that contained a new chess set. It wasn't one of the crappy cheap ones, but it wasn't a really fancy one like the one I had been eyeballing for months, but it was nice…and solid.

"I remembered you mentioning something about Harrison breaking yours a few weeks ago in Charms," he admitted, "Thought you might like a new one."

"Thanks," I murmured, genuinely surprised that he had not only remembered that, but listened to my whining at Roger about all the little things wrong in my life, "Um, I better go get dry and head back to my tower…"

"Yeah, I have Charms to go look at."

"See you around," I murmured, before walking back up to my tower. The whole situation was just becoming too confusing for me to handle very well. I didn't quite why he would've even wanted to listen to my incessant whining in Charms class, which was a near daily occurrence I suppose. I was fairly good at Charms, and by fairly good, I mean no one in our house particularly struggled with Charms, so it was rather breezy as far as classes go.

I shoved the chess set with the rest of my gifts that I had on my bed before Roger burst into my door, "Ready to talk?"

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"Valid point," he murmured, "Where'd you get that?" he asked, gesturing to the chess set.

I mentally cursed his observant abilities before responding, "Wood."

"Well that was an easy topic to ease into then," he murmured quietly, "What's the deal between you two?"

"I think we're friends," I responded, "I don't know."

"What?"

"I mean, maybe we are?" I shrugged, "He's tolerable…sometimes. And I seem to not want him to do anything too horribly stupid. He seems to care when I'm upset, though the git pisses me off more than anything else."

"So like you and Harrison were," Roger suggested. When Harrison and I entered Hogwarts, we couldn't hold very civil conversations with one another, but that's changed a ton.

"No, he's not like my brother," I said shortly, "He's nothing like that."

"I don't understand."

"I don't either," I admitted, "It's kind of concerning."

"Do you feel…anything stronger for him?" Roger asked quietly, his brown eyes staring into my blue ones rather intently.

"I don't know."

"That's true. You'd be the last one to know," Roger muttered, "Just…please be careful."

"Always am," I said wryly and he grinned at me.

"Now get dressed so we can go down to the feast."

"Aye, aye, captain."


	17. Of Parties and Pleasantry (3)

The feast was delectable as always. As was smashing pie in Harrisons face for being particular rude to me and poking my sides, making me squirm and flinch, along with squeal. I hate being ticklish. Of course, that drew a lot of attention to our table that normally wasn't there. For once, we were being loud, carefree, and even relaxed, which is not very common. Usually there was a sort of silent agreement that stress is necessary in life, whether you were stressing over quidditch, school work, or life in general. It was always present, except for now.

It was like we were children, nowhere near ready to face the real world at the end of this term, yet we were. We were home. I wasn't surprised when I noticed Wood get up and leave early, nor was I surprised that Roger shot me a glance upon his noticing of Wood leave.

It hit me then that this was the last birthday that I would be celebrating at Hogwarts. I guess it really hadn't hit me that this was my final year here until now, and the thought was mellowing. Harrison was chatting up a girl from our house, so I couldn't try to get his attention to try to leave early with me and listen to me cry about it, cause I felt the tears building up inside. I didn't want to talk to Roger about it right now. I just didn't want him thinking I was being ridiculous.

We soon migrated up to Ravenclaw tower to grab things for the party. I sprinted upstairs to put on my new Puddlemore shirt and my combat boots (I already was in skinny jeans), and I noticed a new card at the foot of my bed, obviously from Flitwick. He always sent cards to everyone in his house at nearly every holiday. Mine also had an additional note, for it being my birthday.

'_Happy birthday, Hadley! Have a magnificent Halloween and birthday!' _

I walked to the Room of Requirement with Cho, who said the others had already taken off, causing me to roll my eyes, "Bloody figures."

As I expected, the party was very low-key. Not too many people, no strangers (except the girl Harrison was talking to), and not a ton of booze. Perfection. There were matches of Exploding Snap, Gobstones, and chess all around. We sipped at drinks, laughed plenty and just genuinely had a good time. There was also some dancing going on, which I refused to have any part of, no matter how much Roger whined. I was sitting near the window, just thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere as a whole.

"Now why are you alone in the corner at your own party?"

"Because I don't need to be the center of attention to have a good time," I retorted, "So Charms didn't drown you, I see."

"Nah," Wood shook his head, "I decided to leave it for tomorrow."

"You'll never finish anything at this rate."

"Probably not," he sighed, "Nice shirt, by the way."

"Thanks," I murmured, "Roger got it for me. I get to go to their match against the Harpies over Easter holiday."

"You're joking," he accused, "I'm going to that match too. Only one my parents could get me into this time, I'm afraid."

"Harrison got me tickets for my birthday," I mumbled, "Not sure who I'll be cheering for, though if you like Puddlemore I may need to break out the Harpies gear."

"That's a nice present," he pondered, "And ha-ha. Very funny."

"I got him tickets to the world cup championship this summer, I think I win on thoughtful presents," I countered, "Though my mum got me tickets too…." My voice trailed off, "And I thought so. We can't like the same team. It just wouldn't work. 'Sides, I like the Harpies as well. I was just raised with Puddlemore."

"You got tickets to the world cup championship this summer?" Oliver asked, in awe, "How did you manage that?"

"Just a little bit of magic I guess."

"I see."

I nodded, before mumbling, "I want to play some chess," I poked Roger in the shoulder, getting his attention, "Want to play some chess?"

Before he could respond, Harrison cried out, "No! We are not going to watch an eight hour long chess match!"

"I guess not," Roger said with a shrug, and I sighed.

"I'll play you," Wood interjected, causing Roger to snort.

"Have fun with getting crushed then," I glared at him before Roger sighed, "I mean, good luck."

"What's your color of choice?" I inquired.

"White."

"Perfect," I said with a grin, sitting on the side of Harrison's board that the black pieces were set up. A few people came to sit and watch, including Roger, after Wood had declared something along the lines of he had never lost at chess.

It lasted just about as long it would take for Harrison to start falling apart. His strategies were predictable, albeit good, which led to me declaring, "Check mate," in about half an hour.

The look of utter shock on his face was priceless. His eyes were wide, yet eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at the board in disbelief. Roger shook his head, "I told you so."

"Again," Wood demanded, obviously not taking losing very well, and I nodded.

"Again."

This continued for four separate matches, all with the same result. People had grown bored watching my pieces glide me to victory and had moved on to do other things. Wood had grown increasingly frustrated in that time before he inquired, "How are you doing that?"

"I'm good at chess," I stated simply, "Isn't that enough?"

"But how?"

I shrugged, "Black is my strong color. Roger and I play chess for hours when we play each other. It's all about strategy."

"I should be better at it then you are though…I have to strategize plays all the time…"

"Are you really going to try to play that card?" I asked the irritation apparent in my voice, "Because frankly, I have to strategize as well, and I didn't just lose five times in a row."

"I guess not."

"Smart choice," Roger stated, flopping down on the couch next to me, "The last thing we need is to explain to Madame Pomfrey is that the reason you don't have a face anymore is because Hadley here hexed it off."

"Now that's a bit of an exaggeration," I stated simply.

"I wouldn't put it past you if you were ticked off though," Roger admitted, "Anyway, enough chess."

He stood up, pulling me off the couch and dragging me across the room to the snack table, Wood following behind. Roger shoved a drink in my hand, along with a handful of my favorite candies in the other hand, "Enjoy yourself," he commanded and I rolled my eyes, "I'm serious!"

"I'm sure you are," I stated, popping one of the chocolates into my mouth, "But you seem to be mistaken. I'm having just a jolly ol' time."

"Now I know you're lying. No one says jolly," he retorted.

"I'm just fine, Roger. Seriously," I insisted, "I just had a depressing thought earlier that I can't seem to shake. I'll talk to you later, okay?" he nodded.

"Depressing thought?" Wood asked and I nodded, "What about?"

"I really don't think you would care if I told you," I admitted, "It's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not," Wood corrected and my only response was a sigh. With that, Roger rolled his own eyes and walked away, "That was rather rude, wasn't it?"

"Give him credit for trying," I demanded, "I'm just happy he was attempting to be pleasant around you."

"Were you expecting a different result?"

"Yes," I sighed, "He isn't terribly fond of you."

"The feeling is mutual. He's a dick."

"Hey," I stated bluntly, "Be nice to Roger."

"I'm just saying you make questionable decisions in who you have as friends."

"So you being my friend is a questionable decision on my part."

"It probably is," Wood sighed, "If things were different, I'm sure it would be fine, but they aren't."

"I understand. Maybe if we weren't rivals most of the time we'd be able to be friends."

"I'd like to be friends anyway."

"I'm still not sure I like what you like," I teased, and he rolled his eyes.

"You're unbelievable."

"I try," I said with a smirk, before a silence settling over us, "I can't believe I'm eighteen."

"I can't believe you are either, you're getting old," I elbowed him.

"You're just a youngling, what are you, still seventeen?"

"Until March," he nodded.

"Well, respect your elders," I retorted, "Hey guys," I announced, "I think I'm going to head out. Kind of tired and all, thanks for an awesome birthday though."

I was engulfed in numerous embraces, each with a chorus of 'happy birthday' before I had walked out into the corridor with Wood following me, "Why are you following me?"

"Because I'm not sure if you noticed, you were the only person that I associated with because everyone else was glaring," he retorted, "Besides, that's not the way to your dorm."

"I know," I continued walking before sliding out one of the side entrances and walking towards the pitch.

"You're going to get in trouble," Wood stated, following me.

"So will you," I countered, "Besides, I won't get caught."

Upon reaching the pitch, I sat down in the grass, staring straight up at the stars above me as the cold air around me consumed me. Wood sat down beside me, following my gaze.

"You like looking at the stars?" he asked, and I nodded, "You aren't in Astronomy."

"No, I'm not," I affirmed.

"Why not?" he asked, and I chuckled.

"Because of all the other things I have to spend my time doing," I mumbled, "Potions is horribly time-consuming."

"You're taking Potions?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," I sighed, "Apparently I'm good at it. Arithmancy is exhausting too."

"Let me guess, you're taking Runes as well?"

"Hell no," I retorted, "I hate Runes. Roger and Harrison are taking it though, and I've helped them on it for too many nights, so it's almost like taking it."

"You're really close to them, aren't you?" he asked.

"They're my best friends. They're more of my family than my actual family is."

"That's kind of sad."

"No, it's not," I defended.

"It is a little."

"Maybe," I sighed, before shivering a bit. I knew I should've dressed warmer. This t-shirt was simply not doing it.

"Cold?" I nodded, "Want to go inside?"

"No." The single syllable was defiant sounding enough, causing Wood to agree, but instead I found his arm had inched around me. Normally, I would act all kinds of offended, and freak out on him for touching me, but I was too cold to care otherwise.

We sat in silence for a while, extensive amounts of time passing in the cold air, so much amount of time that I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep.


	18. Of Trouble and Taste-Testing

The next morning I awoke, freezing. Clearly, I was not in my bed. My eyes snapped open, and I soon realized that I wasn't even outside like I had initially thought, but rather in one of the locker areas of the quidditch pitch, "Fuck," I swore, sitting up, only to realize I wasn't alone. Wood had been lying next to me, fast asleep as well. Apparently I was using his arm as a pillow, "_Fuck,"_ I repeated.

I hopped up, trying to get my body to warm up, even a little bit, which was going to be quite the feat without slipping inside. I hesitated before I decided whether or not to make my trek inside. Should I wake him up? I wanted to say no, since rather than waking me up he made me stay here, however I was too nice of a person.

I awkwardly lightly kicked him, "Wake up," I commanded.

He groaned before sitting up, "Good morning."

"Good morning?" I seethed, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked at peace for once," he muttered, "You obviously needed the sleep or you wouldn't have fallen asleep."

"Well did it ever occur to you that I like sleeping in nice warm beds? Or that my not going back to my room is going to raise a dozen or so questions?"

"Well I'll keep that in mind for next time?"

"_Next time?_ Are you being serious right now? There isn't going to be a next time," I snapped before beginning my march up to the castle. I may have lied, because I knew Roger would've assumed I was asleep in my bed, but the fact still stood that I wish I had gotten a good night's sleep in my own bed.

I crept into Roger and Harrison's dorm, only to see that Harrison's bed was vacant. _Weird._ I'd have to ask about that later though. I hopped onto Roger's bed, insisting that he needed to wake up.

"Why?" he groaned.

"Because I'm bored," I whined, "And it's almost lunch time."

"If I'm not out of bed by dinner time, come wake me up," Roger mumbled before drifting back into sleep. I huffed before walking up to my own dormitory to change into something else. Harpies t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots it is. I turned to look at my bed only to realize there was a note on some parchment.

'_Lunch today, meet us be Gryffindor common room by noon_

_-F&G' _

"Naturally," I sighed, examined the clock to see that it was about 11:30 now. Wonderful. I had almost forgot that I was…well enslaved to them seemed a bit much, but it was the only word my mind was willing to accept at this time. Probably because I was so upset about this morning that I had to be extremely over-dramatic about everything.

Did I even remember where the Gryffindor common room was?

I pondered that, letting that thought mull through me as I heaved my school bag full of books over my shoulder. Of course I did, it was an about twenty-five minute trek the long way there, so I decided to take that route. Each step I took on this walk, my books slammed into the back of my legs, reminding me of how much work I needed to think about doing.

I watched a few people dart out to the carriages to go to Hogsmeade, since it was a weekend, not a only Saturday thing in envy. I wished I didn't have cares in my life so I could spend the whole weekend at Hogsmeade like I so desired. I continued my trek, despite the odd glances as I wandered further and further away from my tower and closer to where Gryffindor resided.

Rather than stand right in front of their portrait like a goon, I decided to stand a bit off from everyone's path, however I earned many odd stares from passing Gryffindors.

"Coming to apologize for your over-dramatic behavior?"

"No, now go away Wood."

"Then why are you over here?" he asked, "This isn't your common area."

"Why is it any of your business?" I responded, "I'm not here to see you, therefore my presence is none of your damn business."

"Am I not supposed to question my friends' actions?"

"No, you're supposed to support them," I snapped, "So support mine and go away!"

"I'm still curious," he retorted and I sighed.

"Well, curiousity did kill the cat, so it seems," one of the twins interjected, "Now let's go fair maiden," he offered me my arm.

"I'm not taking that," I stated simply, "But yes, let's go."

The look of utter confusion on Oliver's face was enough to conjure a smirk on my own. Wait. Oliver? When did I mentally start thinking that calling him Oliver would be acceptable? It wasn't. He was Wood. Always had been, and always will be as far as I am concerned.

"What do I have to do today?" she inquired.

"All in due time."

"Oh, come on," I whined, "I think I'm a bit deserving of at least a little bit of information about what I'm doing. I _am_ devoting very valuable lunch time to whatever you are having me do."

"Well, there will be eating to be done," one of them stated thoughtfully, "I think this place shall do it."

"An abandoned corridor?" I questioned and the two nodded, "Okay…"

"We need you to help test our products," I opened my mouth in protest, "Don't worry, we already tested them on ourselves. We just have to make sure they are just as effective for other people."

"Here, try this one."

It looked like a gummy candy, which could mean that it was safe enough. I just didn't trust it, especially when they also handed me an empty cauldron, "What's this for?"

"You'll see, just taste try it."

I hesitantly popped the candy-looking thing in my mouth, chewing on it. It tasted sour, like a lime which was enough cause of concern for me. The taste of limes always made me feel like I was going to puke.

'_Oh.'_ I felt bile rush up my through and my gag reflex reacted as the contents of my stomach ended up in the cauldron. That's what the cauldron was for.

After many hours I was released to do as I so pleased. I felt weak and pale. My legs wobbled as I walked and I had a cold sweat forming over my exposed skin. I felt sick. Very sick.

My appearance drew much attention for everyone as I began my trek towards the Hospital Wing. I needed something to soothe my aches, my wobbly legs, and overall illness feelings.

"Why were you hanging out with my beaters?"

"Not now, Wood," I mumbled weakly.

"No, I think I get to know what you were doing hanging out with members of _my_ team."

"You hung out with Roger last night," I murmured, "And Harrison and Cho, and basically my whole team."

"For you," he stated simply, "Do you think I'd associate with those people if it weren't for you?"

"Those people?" I snapped, "What is that supposed to mean? That I don't associate with good people," I suddenly felt really lightheaded. I grabbed the wall for support, "Look, I really am not in the mood for this right now."

"When are you ever in the mood for anything?" he questioned, "You always are in a horrible mood, you brush off questions like they're nothing, you hide behind defenses, and you avoid talking about things needing to be talked about!"

"Will you just shut up?" I screamed at him, the woozy feeling overwhelming me, "You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure I have you figured out. I'm pretty sure that's why you're getting so upset right now!"

"No," I defended, "I'm so upset because you won't let me go get medicine for—" and things got really blurry before darkening, "I can't…"

And to make matters worse, I fainted.

* * *

_Hello! Thank you all for reading, and thank those who have reviewed especially. I absolutely adore you all. _

_On another note, I'm participating in NaNoWriMo, so that will be taking priority over this, however I will try to update this as much as I possibly can. :) _

_-Leighton_


	19. Of Incredulous and Irritation

"Are you awake?" Madame Pomfrey inquired as I opened my eyes, "Perfect. You shouldn't try anything those Weasley twins give you. It could be detrimental to your health. You had Mr. Wood over there worried sick, and he hasn't left since he brought you here."

I stared over at him, shooting him a glare, "But you should be fine to go once you no longer feel light-headed. Let's not meet again under these circumstances."

"Thank you," I said genuinely before sighing and slumping myself further into the pillows. Even if the cots were uncomfortable, Pomfrey knew how to pick out some damn good pillows.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Not if you're going to be a git about it," I retorted, "I was going to, but now that you've asked I've changed my mind. You should've just left me unconscious in the corridor."

"Like I could do that to anybody."

"Flint?" I suggested.

"Fair enough," he affirmed, "Now, are you feeling any better? I really fancy a trip to the library to work on Charms and you know can't resist the library for much longer."

"I suppose," I sat up, pushing the sheets off of me before hopping out of the cot. I hesitated, unsure of whether or not I should make the cot all nice and neat. My thoughts were answered as Madame Pomfrey rushed us out rather hurriedly, "How are you struggling at Charms?"

"I told you, my charming skills are quite rubbish," he muttered, and I laughed.

"Got that one right."

"Not what I meant."

"Hey, I didn't say it."

"I guess not," he groaned, "Look, let's not talk about me saying things I don't mean."

"Then what would you like to talk about?" I inquired.

"Why were you testing products for my beaters?"

"In order to keep my business as my business," By this time, we had located a table near the back of the library. I sat down, opening my Arithimancy book, but Wood hesitated.

"Is this because we kissed?" he asked. I felt myself flushing, trying not to think about that, "Is that big of a deal? We were drunk."

"I know that, but," I sighed, "Look, I just don't even want to deal with people if they knew."

"Why not? It's not like it meant anything," I remained silent, "It meant something to you?"

My brain reeled as denial took over, "No, don't be ridiculous."

"You're lying!" he accused and I shook my head, "It's okay because it was kind of significant for—"

"Stop," I commanded, "It didn't mean anything. I just..don't want my reputation tarnished by the fact that I would stoop so low."

"Right," he said sarcastically, "Look, if that's what you want to think, then I can't stop you."

"It's what I know," I murmured, and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. It sort of meant something to me, but if you don't want it to mean anything, then so be it."

"What was that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Forget about it." Except I couldn't. My mind was reeling as I tried to read my Arithimancy book, but the numbers and things I was reading were not sticking very well in my head.

"What classes are you even taking?" Wood inquired after some silence.

"Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Arithimancy, DADA, Herbology…." My voice trailed off, "I'm also helping Roger and Harrison with Runes so much I wish I would've chosen to take that too."

"Too? You're taking so much already!" Wood exclaimed.

"That's not that impressive," I shrugged, "Six NEWTs is average in Ravenclaw."

"But potions!"

"I actually do my damn work at Potions," I muttered, "You'd be surprised what doing the work does for you."

"Don't lie, Snape is secretly in love with you and that's why you've always been the top in the class for Potions," Harrison interjected, sitting at the desk next to me, "Blimey, I forgot about the Arithimancy."

"Anyways, what are you taking?" I inquired, and Wood shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Charms, DADA, Astronomy, and Transfiguration."

I blinked, thinking he was just pausing before naming more. Harrison broke into giggles, "Is that it?" I asked, and Wood nodded, which caused Harrison to laugh harder, "That's, um,"

"Not impressive at all?" Harrison inquired.

"Shut up," I muttered, "Though, your plan was never one pursuing academics, so I guess…it makes sense."

"Yeah, I suppose," Wood muttered, obviously feeling a bit lame of himself, "What're you taking?"

"Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Runes, Arithimancy, and Care of Magical Creatures," Harrison listed off simply, "Though I severely regret the Runes sometimes. Hadley, you should've took it."

"I couldn't even manage the course load on top of all things," I muttered, "Besides, it's a bit late to start regretting my class choices."

"Vector always thought you were brilliant."

"I was rubbish at Runes."

"But you're better at these advanced ones. You should at least get the credit for it. I'll talk to Vector about adding you in tomorrow."

"But quidditch!" I whined.

"Your practice time won't be harmed. Besides, you'd think Roger would let you skip out because of work?"

"If I was sick," I reasoned.

"Hardly," Roger joined, sitting on my other side, "Maybe everyone else, but you and I both know you can't keep off the pitch. Hello, Wood."

"Davies," Wood greeted. It was weird, having Wood integrated in my little group of friends, although they all seemed apprehensive of each other.

"What were we talking about?" Roger inquired, and Harrison explained his plan to convince Vector to allow me to add the course on, "Definitely," he agreed, "I can't be the only one taking seven NEWTs."

"_Seven?" _Wood questioned incredulously.

"Not too crazy," the Ravenclaw trio said in unison.

"Harrison, where were you last night?" I inquired, "I went up to wake up Roger this morning and you weren't there."

"Um, well, I kind of met this girl…" his voice trailed off.

"You didn't," I stated.

"You're right, I didn't. We just talked…and fell asleep. It was nice."

"What house is she in?" Roger inquired.

"Her name?" I asked.

"Addison, and she's in Ravenclaw."

"_Addison?!"_ I asked, "She's…"

"One of your dorm-mates. I know."

"Hm."

"I feel left out at this point," Wood interjected.

"She's in Charms with us," I stated, "And I think she's in Astronomy? That or she really likes it. Anyway, blonde hair, curly, glasses?"

"Oh!" Realization struck him, "Addie, yeah, I know her."

_Addie. _The nick name rolled off his tongue so simply, that I felt my insides turn to some green envious monster. I have lived with her since I was eleven and I never called her Addie. Hell, Harrison hadn't called her Addie in front of me, though he probably was going to start calling her that. If Wood knew her though, that meant there _had_ to be a connection, right?

Maybe I am losing.

Maybe I am crazy.

Especially if I'm getting overly jealous because of some girl Wood knew. I felt sick again, but not in the literal sense. I let out a sigh, not really thrilled with the idea of getting jealous. Why was I getting jealous in the first place? Why did it matter?

'_Because you have feelings for him.'_ My conscious retorted to me. I wanted to scream at it. Tell it how I couldn't have feelings for him. I simply couldn't, but I found myself unable to deny it, even to myself.

"Earth to Hadley," Roger muttered, waving a hand in front of my face, "You in there?"

"What?" I asked, a bit confused, "Yeah, I'm here."

"Did you want to work on Charms with the rest of us, or were you going to just glare off into space and probably catch the library on fire for a while longer?"

"Charms," I mumbled, closing the Arithimancy book and pulling my Charms book.

What the hell is wrong with me?


	20. Of Good luck and Glitches

The week lulled by almost at a snail-like place. Classes were just dreadfully boring as usual full of strenuous work, orchestra was getting a bit overwhelming because I hadn't been practicing and we had a performance soon, and quidditch was becoming downright difficult. We had a match on Saturday, and then I had a performance in Hogsmeade the following Wednesday.

Practicing for orchestra takes up much of my free time until my fingertips were numb from pressing strings down for chords. My legs ached from training for the match because Roger was training us heavily despite the fact that we were projected to defeat Hufflepuff by a longshot. I had been avoiding any communications with pretty much anyone trying to keep up with life.

I awoke Saturday morning with a wry smile played on my face. I pushed my blankets off of my bed, putting on my clothing to prepare for the game. I zipped up my jacket with 'COPERTON' splayed over my back along with the number 2.

We all hiked down to breakfast together, Roger giving me a piggy back ride despite all the glares from professors and stares from fellow students. I plopped down on the bench in between Harrison and Roger, while Addison sat across from us. I was slowly getting accustomed to Addison joining our group, it was just difficult. Partially because she seemed to always be around Harrison, which was just annoying, but what was I going to do?

"Ready for the match today, Hadley?" she asked. I could definitely tolerate the fact that she liked quidditch. She also was trying ridiculously hard for me to be nice to me, which was…cute in some ways. Annoying in most of the others.

"Naturally," I responded, "Are you going to the match?"

"Of course, I have to see you guys kick ass, don't I?"

"Hey, I'll meet you guys down at the pitch. I forgot something up in my dorm," that was a lie. Roger knew it. Harrison would know too if he wasn't too busy focusing on _Addie_. I still wasn't going to let that go.

Rather than marching anywhere near my dorm, I decided to hang out in the main doorway, overlooking the grounds. I had all of my gear; I just needed the change of view. As I peered over the grounds, I felt another presence join my side.

"Better win today, Coperton," Wood spoke, "By a hundred points or so."

"If it wouldn't be beneficial for you, I'd think you were being genuine," I murmured bitterly.

"Are you saying you expect to lose?"

"No, we aren't," I mumbled, "I just know it would help you out."

"I just don't want Diggory to win the cup his first year as a captain."

"I just think you want to win the cup for yourself."

"Very tactful."

"Common sense, more like," I retorted, "Look, are you trying to give me some kind of a pep talk?"

"Do you need a pep talk?"

"No, I just need a little luck. Cho needs to be faster than Cedric."

"Don't you need to be faster than their chasers? They're fast…"

"We already are, darling," I said with a grin, "Just a little bit of luck."

"I can think of something to put you in good spirits."

"I hardly think drinking before flying is a good idea," I snorted, "Though I feel like that wasn't what you meant."

"It wasn't," but before he could say anything else, my team trooped through the doors and I went and hopped on Roger's back, "Hey, good luck guys."

As we marched down to the field, besides the many declarations of 'Onward to victory!', Cho suddenly asked, "Did Wood just wish us luck?"

"Well, it would be good for him if we beat Hufflepuff," Travis reasoned, "Though it's still weird."

"Wood is never nice to us directly," Mason agreed.

"He has a thing for Hads," Roger muttered.

"No he doesn't!" I countered, "He needs us to win by a hundred points to put him in better position for the cup."

"Whatever you say," Roger rolled his eyes, carrying me into the locker room, "That's not what I've been told anyway."

"What?"

"Nothing, nevermind," he stated, "Get ready."

"Roger!"

"Hadley! Get ready, come on."

"Fine, but we'll talk later?"

"Yes, yes, whatever," Roger brushed me off, as we all changed into our game garb, sitting down with all of us. I zoned out on his pep talk once again, before our loud declaration of "Ravenclaw on three."

"Ravenclaw!" and then we were marching out onto the pitch. The wind soon met my hair, and I was priming the quaffle to score the first point of the match. Victorious fist pump and it was an extremely skilled game from there. We were up a hundred points before long. It was a long match compared to the normal ones.

I tossed the quaffle towards the hoops once again, before I watched both Cho and Cedric dive. I couldn't imagine how difficult it would be to be competing with your significant other. It would be utter insanity, especially for someone as competitive as me. Suddenly, a pain in my shin appeared, and my flying wavered.

"Damn it!" I seethed.

"You okay?" Harrison called, and I shook my head, "Can you fly?" I nodded.

Before I could attempt to maneuver, Cho had flown by, the Snitch in her hand. They had won. I wanted to grin, but my main concern was getting myself down to the ground. I lowered my broom, dropping from the air before hovering above the ground. I couldn't get off my broom, and the thought was a bit disturbing. It was my right leg. I had never tried getting off my broom left leg first. I decided to risk the right leg, and the second I put even a smidgeon of weight on it, I let out a frustrated scream.

"Hadley!" Harrison had pulled me off my leg and into the air, "Is it broken?"

Roger shrugged, before telling everyone to move, rather violently as I found Harrison carrying me up to the castle, marching past several groups of students. I was placed down in a cot in the Hospital Wing once again.

"Miss me?" I asked Madame Pomfrey as she came to examine my leg.

"Can't stay away, can you?" she inquired bitterly, "Shin is definitely broken. I can heal it, but it'll be a bit sore for a few days."

"You're an angel," I said with a giggle.

"Is she okay?" Roger asked, alarmed with my niceness.

"I already performed an anesthesia spell on her. Back away so I can fix her leg."

A blue light emanated from her wand and wrapped around my leg, warming my leg. After a few minutes, she told me I was free to go and I found myself limping out of the Hospital Wing, pushing off Roger and Harrison's arms as they try to help me, "No, I'll catch up with you in a bit. Let me walk on this some."

They shrugged, and I was alone. I continued limping towards my tower, "Your leg okay?"

"It's fine enough, Wood," I sighed, "Won by over two hundred for you."

"For me?"

"Well, no. Not for you," I muttered, "Roger said something interesting earlier about you though. Thought I'd ask about it."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Wood inquired.

"He said you had a thing for me," I paused, "But that's ridiculous, right?"

"Absolutely," he hesitated, "Ridiculous…absolutely ridiculous."

"That's what I thought," I muttered, "Are you going to the party tonight?"

"Doubtful, I have Charms."

"You're so lame," I laughed.

"No, I'd rather not fail."

"You're still lame," I mumbled, "I mean, it's Charms."

"I'll kick your good shin," I glared at him.

"How rude! You jackass."

"Be nice to me."

"You'd hit a sweet, innocent, injured girl?" I inquired.

"There is nothing sweet and innocent about you, Coperton," he stated honestly, "And you terrify me, even if you are injured."

"As it should be."


	21. Of Frozen In Fear

The party that evening was particularly low-key, and with my sore shin I wasn't completely fond on staying. Instead, I retired to my common room particularly early before realizing I needed to return some of my books to the library. I heaved my bag full of the books over my shoulder and began my slow journey. Limping really does slow down your walking time by tenfold, and lugging my books with me didn't help either.

Madame Pince greeted with a knowing smile as I unloaded my bag in front of her before she told me I could put them back where they belonged if I wanted to help her out. I shrugged, and carried as many as I could, slipping into the aisle dedicated to sophisticated spells and potions, placing books back on the shelves.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"You really need to stop stalking me, Wood," I stated simply with a laugh.

"Me stalking you, pretty sure you're the one stalking me. I was here first."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't suggest that," I rolled my eyes, "Go back to struggling at Charms."

"How's your shin feeling?" he asked, "You seem to be maybe able to walk on it a little more."

"Sore as all hell," I muttered through grit teeth before waving my wand and thinking '_Accio books'_ and they floated into my arms as I began putting them away as well, "It'll pass though."

"I would hope so. Need you healthy so I don't feel so bad for kicking your guys' ass."

"Someone's being a bit arrogant," I chuckled, "How are the Charms coming along?"

"Slowly," he admitted, "It'd go smoother if _someone_ would tutor me."

"If I do recall," I murmured, "You decided moments after that to be a total ass."

He grunted in response and I plopped down in the chair beside him, "Do you mind?"

"Do I mind what?" I inquired, playing innocent.

"Why are you sitting next to me?"

"Because I can," I shrugged, "And my leg is a bit sore, so I'm resting it."

"You could sit anywhere else in the library and you choose to sit next to me right now," he stated pointedly, "Why right here?"

"I thought we were friends."

"Oh, so you're labeling us as friends now?"

"Trial run," I shrugged, "We'll see how it goes anyway."

"I see," he went back to his reading in Charms and waving his wand around some.

"So are you ready for your match against Slytherin next week?"

"Are you just trying to distract me from my studying?" he asked, and I shrugged, "Of course we're ready for Slytherin."

"Just don't blow it," I murmured, "Hate to see you knocked out of the running for the cup by the two teams we crushed."

"Shut up," he muttered, "We aren't going to blow it."

"If you say so," I giggled, "I suppose I'll leave you to studying. By the time I get back to my common room it'll probably be close to morning."

I pulled myself up before I began to start limping out of the library, picking up my empty bag off of Madame Pince's abandoned counter. She usually left at night and although she would kick out most of the other students, she had a special place in her heart for upperclass Ravenclaws, and probably figured Wood would be no harm.

The corridor was empty, lit by a few torches in the wall. I hadn't made it too terribly far before suddenly I found myself in the air and thrown over someone's shoulder, "Hey!"

"Did you really think that I could let someone limp across the castle? Let alone a pretty girl like you?"

"A what?" I asked, not really hearing what his response because I was pondering why I had to have a view of the back of Wood's shoes, the floor, and his ass, which honestly wasn't that bad of a view…but I'd rather not focus on that.

"Nevermind," he muttered, "Um, I don't really remember how to get to the Ravenclaw common room."

I burst into laughter, and sighed and said, "It figures you wouldn't remember it when I have this _wonderful_ view," I said sarcastically.

"Does that mean you're checking me out?"

"Don't flatter yourself that much," I muttered.

"I think I can, I'm the one at the advantage here."

"How so?" I chortled.

"The way I see it," he paused, "We can go wherever I want us to. I'd be nice if I were you."

My response was just laughter as he trooped off in the opposite direction from what I had told him for me to go back to the tower. Instead, I found myself standing with him, just outside the owlry outside, gazing out at the stars.

"Are you okay to stand?" he asked, overly concerned.

"Yes, I would've been fine to walk though," I stated plainly, shivering a bit. I honestly wasn't dressed to be outside. Why did he and I always end up outside together staring at the stars? Before I could shiver again, I felt a warm engulf me as he had put his sweater around me, "No," I said, taking it off and throwing it at him, "You'll get cold."

"I'll be fine," he tossed it back.

I reciprocated the action, "No."

"But you'll freeze."

"I'm a big girl," I stated bluntly, "I can handle a bit of cold."

"Stop being stubborn," he groaned.

"You stop being stubborn," I narrowed my eyes at him before suddenly he shifted to where he was standing behind me, taller than I as he wrapped his sweater around me with him wearing it.

"We'll just share then."

His proximity is what was alarming me. My back was pressed up against his torso and his arms were wrapped around me so tight I could feel the bulge of his biceps around my own arms. I had to admit that I always liked more muscular guys…they just seemed more fit that way….Why am I checking out Wood?

"Merlin, you're tiny," he whispered softly, "It's crazy to think someone as intimidating as you are is actually really small."

"Shut up," I muttered, "That's why I have Roger and Harrison. And Mason, Travis, Vince, Cedric…" my voice trailed off, "Cho can be pretty scary too."

"They don't scare me," he said proudly, almost defiantly. His vocal tone then dropped, sounding almost meek. Bipolar, much? "But you," he hesitated, "You scare me."

"That makes sense," I retorted sarcastically.

"It does," he sighed, "It really does."

"Care to explain or am I just going to have to guess?" I asked, curious. It was weird that he was expressing that he was scared of me. It was weird that we were even talking about this at all. Was this normal topic of conversation? I tried to strain my memory to recall if Roger and I had ever talked about something like that, but nothing was coming up.

"I can't," he admitted honestly, "Not without things getting awkward."

"Try me. I'm the Queen of Making-Things-Not-Awkward," I insisted, but he shook his head, "Please?"

The foreign word I had just used seemed to be convincing enough. If he didn't know, my reputation wasn't one for saying the word 'Please', that's for sure.

"Okay," he inhaled, escaping his sweater to come face me, the warmth still wrapped around my shoulders. Both of our arms remained at our sides, his more stiff and forced, making his arms muscles bulge and I swallowed hard.

"Um," he hesitated, "You are the absolute most terrifying person I have ever met. I can't even begin to fathom how much you scare me, and most of it I don't think you have any idea what you're doing," he paused, sucking in an anxious breath, "You are the only person I know that can make training gear look attractive. You're the only person that makes my heart literally stop every time I see you, only to decide to run a fucking marathon in my chest. You are the only person who has such a strong control of my emotions that they change drastically," his face was inching closer to mine as I found mine moving towards his, almost as if I was in a trance while he spoke, "You're stubborn, and the smartest person I know. You demand things and believe straight to your core that you're right and you stick to that."

"Your eyes can kill with one look, yet I can't stop staring at them," his face was mere millimeters from my own, so close I could feel his warm breath on my face and the deep brown color of his eyes gazing down at me, "Your words cut like knives. You're amazing at quidditch. I'm scared to face you this year because if we make eye contact when you make a shot, I'm scared I won't be able to defend it. You scare me in that you're so damn beautiful that I can't stay away from you…"

We were frozen, less than a twitch away from our lips being pressed together, yet we were both frozen. Frozen in time, both hesitant about acting on what our brains were screaming at us to do. Pride was a dastardly thing. After what seemed like hours, I slowly inched away from him, and he mirrored the action, "I should, um, probably get back."

Wood nodded, not saying a word the entire walk up to where Ravenclaw tower was, well his walk and my limp. I awkwardly mumbled a 'goodbye' before slipping into my common room and hurrying as quickly as my sore leg would let me up to my dorm and under my covers before realizing I still had his sweater wrapped around me. '_Oops.'_


	22. Of Heels and Hushed Feelings

The next few days were beyond awkward. Wood's sweater chilled in my dorm room on my bed. I wasn't entirely sure what I was supposed to do with it, I mean, what was I supposed to do with it? I had never been in this kind of situation before. Sure, I'd had flings in the past, but I never had to deal with their clothing…ever. I continued practicing, both quidditch and my violin.

Quidditch was extraordinarily difficult as we prepared for the match against Gryffindor, because Roger had a 'brilliant' idea, and don't get me wrong, it was pretty damn brilliant if it works. Basically, I'm ambidextrous, but I favor my right arm, just because it made everyone else's life easier, but my left arm wasn't out of whack, and Roger was focusing on getting that arm trained up so I'll be able to throw Wood off. It was coming rather smoothly, but it still required an extreme amount of work.

I changed into my black performance dress after dinner. It was a spaghetti strap with a v-neck and fell into tiers with a few sparkles. I blinked repeatedly, staring at myself in the mirror. I hated having to dress up really nice for these things. I even was required to wear heels, which my black strappy heels were going to have to suffice. Cho curled my hair, pulling most of the top layer into a low, messy bun low on my head and straightened the bottom layer, pinning my bangs to swoop over my forehead.

Despite my better judgment, Cho insisted I wear make-up, having painted my nails a light subtle pink color, including my toe nails, a matching pink lip stick, and black eyeliner and mascara, "I look like a girl."

Cho laughed, sitting down on my bed, "You look amazing, dear."

"I have no words. No words."

Addie then strolled in, having to give me a double take before swearing, "Damn, you look hot. Have a date?"

"Hardly," I muttered, "I don't date. I have an orchestra performance."

"Oh!" she smiled, "I'm sure you would date if given the opportunity though."

"No," I shook my head, "I don't date."

"Merlin, you are so full of it," Cho insisted, "You would totally date someone."

"No I wouldn't," I shook my head.

"Have you ever dated someone before?" Addison inquired, curious and I shook my head, "So you're completely innocent?"

"Bloody hell, no," I laughed, "I just don't date. And as much as I would love to explain to you just what I do with my life of not dating, but I have to catch my carriage to Hogsmeade."

"Fine," Addison said with a laugh, "Go stop some hearts! You look amazing!"

I picked up my violin case, carefully walking in my heels, glaring at her before shooting one last glance of myself in the mirror. My dark hair actually looked absolutely perfect, as did my makeup. I didn't recognize myself with my extremely pale complexion…aside from the freckles on my shoulders. I looked like a complete stranger. I opened my violin case, pulling out both my violin and bow before bidding the two girls a goodbye before slipping out as fast as I possibly could. I hopped into one of the carriages out front with my fellow orchestra members.

I wasn't particularly close with any of them, and our performance went smoothly, with a silent carriage ride back to the castle. I began ascending the stairs up to my common room when I noticed the Gryffindor quidditch team coming inside looking absolutely exhausted. I made a face before continuing my trek, my heels clicking on the stone stairs.

I refused to make eye contact with anyone of them as they jogged past me, shooting me a once over as they hurried past me. The three chasers were first, and I almost rolled my eyes. Fred and George waggled their eyebrows at me and I shot them a glare before their young little seeker Potter stared at me as he passed me by. "Man, he looks young," I muttered as I continued walking.

"Well look who we have here," Wood interjected, obviously returning to the castle from his practice.

"Damn it," I swore, "Of course I had to run into you like this."

"Someone looks particularly fancy," he stated bluntly.

"Well at least I know you're not blind," I muttered.

"What's the occasion?"

"I just left your fan club meeting. I'm the president," he stared at me, wide eyed and confused, "I'm totally kidding. I had a performance. See, violin?"

"A performance? I thought you just played recreationally. Doesn't quidditch take up a lot of your time?" he inquired.

"I'm in the orchestra here," she stated bluntly, "And honestly, we both know that I'm a bit of an overachiever."

"That you are," Wood stated simply.

An awkward silence settled over us, obviously not entirely sure about what to say to each other, so I decided to break the silence as we reached the landing I needed to take to get back to the Ravenclaw tower, "Aha! I'm almost as tall as you!" I reached his nose now as opposed to his shoulder. I suppose that was the only good thing about heels.

"I suppose you are," he agreed, "Now aren't you average height?"

"Shut up!" I laughed, "I am not that terribly short. Harrison just stole all of my height."

"Sure he did," Wood said calmly.

Another awkward silence settled over us. I didn't know what to say, yet I didn't know if I was supposed to say anything. He had moved closer to her, causing her to take a giant step away from him, "Whoa there."

"What, can't handle me that close to you?" he inquired, seemingly amused.

"Personal space," I murmured softly, "I feel awkward enough without you scrutinizing me."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

I nodded, and his response was laughter, which caused me to narrow my bright blue eyes at him into a piercing glare.

"I can't believe you think that's what I was doing."

"If you weren't scrutinizing me, I'd hate to think what you were actually doing."

"Being entranced?" he suggested, "Completely enthralled, even. It isn't everyday that you dress like this."

"With fair reason," I stated brusquely, "I don't need people criticizing the complete awkwardness of my appearance."

"I am not criticizing you," Wood stated bluntly.

"Your team was," I said pointedly, "You are stupid if you haven't been."

"Has the thought every crossed your mind that I'm not nearly as cruel as you make me out to be?" he questioned, "Has the thought ever crossed your mind that I don't hate you like you seem to think I do?"

"No," I admitted, "But why would it?"

"I don't know, maybe because it could be true?" he suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"It shouldn't be."

"Why not?"

"It is absolutely no good," I stated, "It's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because it is," I muttered, I gestured between the two of us, "Whatever this is…it can't happen."

"Okay," he said calmly, though I know he was only trying to refrain from upsetting me further. Things would escalate and then we'd spend a week being angry at one another, and then we would be back at square one.

"I should go," I said quietly, staring down at my violin and bow in my hand. He only nodded aas we both stood there just as awkwardly as before, "Um, so, goodbye?"

"Bye," he repeated, and I turned to begin to walk away, "Hey, Coperton!" I turned around, "You're going to the match on Saturday, right?"

"Naturally," I stated smoothly, walking away to conceal my smirk. After I entered into the common room, Roger covered his mouth to stifle his giggles, but Harrison let them explode out of him, "Shove it, you two."

"I'm sorry, but when Addie said you looked like a girl, I didn't expect _this,_" Harrison giggled. I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm sorry. I'll try to stop making fun of you, okay?"

"I won't," Roger said, "Is there a Hadley in there somewhere? Did someone serenade a guy on a date?"

"Shut up, Roger," I glared, "You know I don't date, and you both know I had a performance."

"You know you love us," Harrison smiled.

"I hate you."

"Liar," Roger laughed, "Now go change. I can't take you serious with you dressed like that. I want to throw things at you so you can catch them with your left arm."

I groaned, walking up the steps to my dorm, the heels clicking with every step as a reminder of her abandoned feminine qualities.


	23. Of Brutality and Burden

Saturday morning I woke up with a sore arm and Roger jabbing me in the side, "Wake up, Hadley."

"No," I whined, "Four more hours, please."

"Hadley, you need to get up so you can get ready for the match. It's the last one we'll get to watch at Hogwarts."

That captured my attention. I sat up and Roger grinned, "Good morning gorgeous, go get ready to go, we'll meet you in the Great Hall."

I groaned, grabbing my towel to go head for my shower when suddenly Roger spoke up, "Who's sweater is this?" he gestured to the one I had awkwardly laying on the chair next to my trunk, "Oh hey! It has a name on the…" he blinked, staring at me oddly.

"Um," I sighed, "I, um, well no use trying to explain that, you're just going to assume things anyway."

"Are you at least dating him yet?" I shook my head, "Hadley! Well, it's probably for the best until the season is over anyway, but still."

"I was cold," I explained, "And you know I don't date."

"Yes, for a long list of idiotic reasons and some mystery reason that you refuse to tell me about," Roger rolled his eyes, "Just come on, go get ready. We can talk later, okay? Wear the sweatshirt," he said with a wink before disappearing out the door before I could find something to throw at him. I groaned yet again before going into my shower to get ready.

Blue jeans, black combat boots, a red flannel and my black coat were pulled on as I trooped down the steps to meet Roger and Harrison in the common room, who then informed me that Addison was saving us a spot in the Great Hall for breakfast, so we trooped down and plopped down in our spots.

"Took you guys long enough," Cedric said from the other side of the table, "Thought you guys were going to miss out on your guys' last match to watch this season."

"How dare you!" Harrison accused with a laugh, "We had to wait for someone to drag her ass out of bed this morning."

"I am sorry!" I said loudly, which drew a ton of attention from the surrounding tables full of students, "Go back to your food, people!" I combatted and everyone looked away as my table burst into giggles, "That is not funny."

"What has you in such a bad mood?" Harrison inquired.

"It is way too early to be up after training so late," I glared at Roger, who just shrugged, "I just couldn't fall asleep last night."

"Well this is the last quidditch match we get to watch at Hogwarts," Roger said, "I don't think you would want to miss it for the world."

"Of course not," I said simply, "I believe I did get up right away, you jerk."

"Just love giving you a hard time."

"I know," I sighed, "Meet you guys at the main entrance?" They nodded as I strolled out to the main hallway, not really sure what I was doing at this point. I think they were just growing accustomed of me isolating myself some. Or maybe they all know that this was just my way to try to draw Oliver Wood into coming and talking to me.

"Hey," he greeted, obviously a bit frustrated with me from before, but I ignored that, giving me own greeting mirroring his.

"Hey," a silence settled over us, "Good luck today. Even if it would be better for you to lose to Slytherin, I would not wish that on anyone."

"Yeah, thanks," he sighed, before suddenly saying, "Are you wearing red?"

I felt myself flushing before shaking my head, "No, why would I do that?"

"I think you are!" he accused, trying to fumble with my jacket to look.

"Hey! Stop trying to look down my shirt!" I giggled, wriggling away from him.

"You're wearing red," he took a step closer, towering over me, "It's fitting."

"Ah, no," I shook my head, "I don't think so. I just don't have any other clean clothing."

"Right, I believe you," he said sarcastically and I sighed.

"Okay, it was an unintentional fashion choice, what more do you want from me?" he opened his mouth as if to say something and I interjected, "Actually, better yet don't answer that."

"I have to go down to the pitch," he said calmly, "Will I see you after the match?"

"Maybe," I said with a shrug, "We shall see how it goes."

"I suppose that is deserved," he nodded.

"Um, good luck," I mumbled awkwardly, and he nodded at me. As I turned to go meet up with my posse, he spoke up after me.

"Coperton! Try not to cheer too hard, okay?"

"Shut up, Wood!" I yelled, walking into the Great Hall, "Let's go folks, time to head on out of here."

We trooped out and down the path to the pitch, climbing up the stands into the Ravenclaw section. "So we're sitting over here today?" Cho inquired and we nodded, a sobering sensation filling each of us, "Are you guys okay?"

"This is the last match we get to watch from these stands," Harrison explained quietly, "It's kind of…a big deal for us, okay?"

"That makes sense," she nodded.

"Merlin, our last match is next week," Roger said quietly and a silence settled over us. I felt my stomach drop uncomfortably.

"Hey! The match is just starting!" Addison declared, which brought up the mood considerably. Although many people were cheering and things, Roger and I were peeling apart strategies for next week's match. Harrison was trying to explain everything that was going on, because honestly Addison was not the most quidditch-literate person. Cho was cheering…for Gryffindor obviously. No one wanted Slytherin to win, except it would be better for our team if Slytherin to win.

Ultimately, Gryffindor won, just as everyone expected. The march down to the pitch (because Addison insisted we 'congratulate' them) was pretty quiet, and there we were…five Ravenclaws standing in a sea of red. Cedric joined us soon after, but even then we were oddly out of place.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Flint snarled at us as he passed us by.

"I didn't realize we weren't supposed to be down here," Roger stated calmly, despite Addison's eyes being widened in surprise at the hostility.

"You needed us to win," he retorted, "You shouldn't be happy right now."

"We don't _need_ you to win," I countered, "Because we don't need to rely on other people to win like you guys do."

"Shove it, Coperton," he growled.

"How does it feel to be dead last this year?" I inquired, and he glared, his crooked teeth were visible as he grit his teeth, "I mean, Cedric here is a first year captain and he did better than you."

"Hadley," Harrison whispered.

"I can handle myself," I retorted, "And it isn't like Flint is going to do anything to me. Not with this many people around."

At this point, he had his hand balled up in a fist, "You don't think I will do anything?"

"I know you won't," I corrected bluntly, "And if you prove me wrong, you're more of an idiot than I already think you are."

That was when he raised his arm, and Roger had his arm around my elbow to pull me out of the way, but Flint was interrupted, "Honestly, Flint, are you really going to hit a girl in front of two of the biggest people at Hogwarts?"

"Shove off, Wood," Flint muttered, shooting us a glare before sauntering off, probably to go beat up some first years or something like that.

"Does this happen a lot with you guys?" Addison inquired and Harrison nodded.

"Far more often than we like to admit," he stated, "Hadley has no sense of self-preservation."

"That's a lie!" I insisted, but Roger's pointed look seemed to be telling me otherwise, "Okay, I have issues with authority, not self-preservation."

"Either way, the number of times we've saved your ass," Roger trailed off, shaking his head, "Good match, Wood. Sorry to tell you that you won't be that successful your next match. You see, we've got a secret weapon."

"As do we," he said coolly, "Did you see what kind of broom my seeker is flying around on?"

"A nimbus, right?" But Wood shook his head.

"Better."

"Bullshit," Roger countered, "You are so full of it right now."

"Don't believe me?" Wood questioned before turning towards the remainder of his team that were heading toward the locker room, "Potter! Come here for a second."

The third year hesitated, before walking over. Staring at us as if we were just seconds from eating him as opposed to be civil. Were we really that intimidating? I suppose Roger and Harrison seemed that way, and it wouldn't surprise me if Wood told his team that I was a living nightmare, but still. His glances he was shooting us were a little much.

"Firebolt," Wood said smoothly, pointing at the broom that was in his hand, "Anyway, I suppose I'll be seeing you lot at the party tonight," he had said that, more directed towards me, I suppose since he was looking straight at me.

"We'll see," I murmured, before our group decided to trudge on back to the castle.

"I didn't know you guys were friends with Oliver," Addison said once we reached the main entrance.

"We aren't, really," I stated with a shrug.

"Oh, now you're lying to us," Cho said simply, "Him and Hadley are 'not' friends apparently."

"We aren't," I snorted, "Most days, anyway."

"That's a shame, I would think that they would get along," Addison murmured, "Oh well. So are we going to the party?"

"_Hell_ no," Roger spoke, the first time since the pitch, "I have to figure out how we are going to combat a fucking Firebolt."

"If you want to go, I'll go with you," Harrison said, "I don't want to have to deal with Roger freaking out tonight."

"Cedric and I are going as well," Cho chirped, "So there will be others there."

"I might swing by," I muttered, "Doubtful though. I'll stick around with Roger."

"Thank you," he breathed, "My stress level just increased tenfold. You mind me throwing things at you?"

"What?" Addison asked, "Throwing things at her?"

"Don't ask," I sighed, "It's a process. And yes, please throw things at me. My stress level went up also."

We were back in the tower, and I had decided to change into pyjamas consisting of short gray plaid shorts and a black tank top. Since everyone was not there, I grabbed Wood's sweatshirt in case I was cold before joining Roger in his room, who had his play book open on his bed, along with a quaffle sized ball that he immediately threw at me, which I caught with my left arm.

"What's the game plan, boss?" I asked, hopping onto his bed beside him.

"I honestly have no idea," he muttered, "Nice sweater. Surprised you aren't wearing it."

"Shut up, I brought this in case I get cold," I stated, "Um, super aggressive chasing?" I suggested.

"It's what we're going to have to do. They have a speedy seeker now, even more so than before. We have to assume they are getting the snitch, so we have to try to keep a solid 160 point lead."

"Which is tough to do, their chasers are good too," I pointed out with a groan, "And Wood is a good keeper."

"Mason is a good keeper too though," Roger said, "And we are pretty kick ass chasers if I do say so myself."

"I agree."

After a few hours of pouring over plays and alternations to practices, along with me throwing and catching, practicing swapping hands and et cetera, Roger groaned, plopping back down onto his bed.

"Merlin, I'm starving," he massaged his temples.

"Do you want me to go get something to eat?" I questioned.

"And to drink," he muttered, "No, you don't have to. I'll go get dressed and—"

"Roger, I'll just go, I'll only be a little bit, okay?" I said plainly, "Try to relax some, yeah? I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack watching you stress out."

I pulled on Wood's sweatshirt, which covered my clothing completely after I zipped it up, "Thanks Hadley, you're the best," he insisted, "You look like you're walking around naked under that sweater."

"Shut up," I grumbled, "No one is going to see me anyway."

"Fine, fine," I murmured before heading out and into the main part of the castle, starting my stroll towards the kitchens.


	24. Of Drinking and Dating

I wasn't that far from the kitchens when a voice interrupted me from my journey.

"Are you walking around without clothes on under _my_ sweatshirt?" Wood inquired, and I turned around with a glare, "I'm just saying, at least dress a little more decently."

"I am wearing clothing underneath this, thank you," I stated bluntly, "Just because you can't _see_ it…"

"Now I'm curious," he said suggestively.

"You are such a guy," I retorted, rolling my eyes, "Why aren't you at your party?"

"No one interesting to talk to," he muttered, "But hey, I left, and here you are. What are you doing anyway? I thought you were going to show up?"

"I changed my mind," I stated pointedly, "But you find me interesting to talk to? I'm flattered. I came to get food for Roger and I to munch on."

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?"

"Trust me, we aren't," I stated bluntly, "Roger is like, my other twin."

"I see," he stated, his voice trailing off deep in thought.

"What is with you being so obsessed with my love life, anyway?"

"No reason," he stated quickly, suspiciously creepy, anyway.

"Well, I am off to the kitchens."

"Mind if I join you?" he inquired, following me, which I remained silent, "You know, you don't look half bad in my sweater."

"Shut up," I stated bluntly, "You can have it back if you want," I unzipped it, revealing the fact that I actually was wearing other clothes underneath.

"Nah, I think you should keep it," I narrowed my eyes at him, before scratching the pear painting, "What are you doing?"

And voila! We were in the kitchens. Despite the house elves staring at us like we were very strange, we were free to take what we wanted, which caused me to raid some sweets and a bottle of fire whiskey that I had to summon from the top shelf.

"Wow," he breathed, taking a few sweets himself, "I never got to actually be one of the first to go into the kitchens. Fred and George usually just let me in."

"Well, there you go. You witnessed the beautiful action of entering this here kitchen. Now I am going to leave before Roger has a heart attack without me there."

"Do you really have to go now?" he inquired, and I stared at him incredulously, "I mean, you could come to the party for a few minutes you know."

"Yes, well, not dressed like this, I can't," I pointed out, "I'm not really in a party mood anyway."

"I suppose you're right," he muttered, " I wish I could just skip out…"

"What are you doing now?" I questioned, "You kind of are already skipping out."

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right, but I only wish that I had something more productive to do since I am skipping it."

"Don't you have friends?" I questioned, "Go hang out with them!"

"Most of my friends are older and left Hogwarts," he explained, "And if I am not feeling up to party, they aren't an option…well except for you lot."

"Well," I muttered, "You need to get some new friends."

"Or you could hang out with me," he insisted.

"I told you, I already have plans," I muttered.

"Then why aren't you with your plans?" he questioned, "Why are you here talking to me? Why aren't you with Roger?"

"Because you keep talking to me!" I combatted.

He laughed, "I'm not making you talk to me, am I? I think you want to talk to me."

"No," I retorted with a snort, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm just minding my manners as everyone should do."

"Right," he responded.

"Okay, I am going back up to my room," I sighed. With that, I began to walk towards Ravenclaw tower, one arm full of sweets and the other hand carrying the bottle of fire whiskey.

"Let me help you with that," he put his hand on the bottle of fire whiskey.

"Trust me, I got it," I muttered, "I promise you. I have it."

"I said I would help."

"Stop being so chivalrous," I insisted, but his hand remained on the bottle, and I was far too stubborn to just let go, despite the fact our hands were side by side on the bottle, touching even. I am pretty sure this is the closest I had ever been to holding someone's hand when there name has not been Roger Davies, and it was only because Roger is my safety blanket.

It was a tad awkward in that I felt incredibly uncomfortable, but otherwise I felt completely fine. I couldn't gauge what was going on with Wood though, and Roger's whole dating conversation thing popped up in my head. Oh Merlin, what if Roger wanted to talk about that tonight?

"So, I'll see you later?" he asked hesitantly.

"Um," I mumbled quietly, "Probably."

"Excellent," he flashed her a million galleon smile before letting go of the fire whiskey, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye," I mumbled, and he repeated the word 'bye' before I headed into the common room and dashing up the steps to Roger's dorm, "I have returned!"

"Took long enough," Roger grumbled, "Whoa, quite the large selection we have here," he stated as I dropped all of the sweets onto his bed before popping open the bottle of fire whiskey and taking the first sip before passing it over to him.

"Does that make it up to you?" I asked after he took a gulp of it and he nodded, "So how are you?"

"Good," he muttered, "Hey, so I have a question."

"Okay," my voice trailed off.

"I know you don't like dating and stuff because of the number of times you've seen Harrison get screwed over," he paused, "But I know that's not all of it…why?"

"I can't forgive my mother," I took another gulp of the fire whiskey, trying to ignore the burning in my throat on its way down, "She left us and made it very apparent for quite some time that she wanted nothing to do with us. When she finally decided to take some responsibility with us, I was too far beyond being able to forgive her. She refused to get to know me despite the fact I'm a tomboy and continued to try to change me rather than accept me."

Roger remained silent as I took another large drink, "Harrison can forgive her because he didn't fail any of her expectations. He is too forgiving of a person sometimes. I just, I physically cannot date because I don't want to be abandoned like my father was, nor do I want to turn into my mother."

"But you won't," Roger stated, "You really won't. I promise, and if anyone were to hurt you they'd have Harrison and I to answer to."

"I've dated people before," I said quietly, "Sort of. Why the focus all of the sudden?"

"Adrian does not count as dating," Roger countered, "And besides, that was two years ago."

"He does too!" I countered before pondering the thought a bit more, "Okay, I see your point."

"And look, as much as you hate to admit it, you and Wood are strangely good for each other."

"Hardly," I snorted, "I swear he's bipolar."

"I know," he said quietly, "Are you ready for the match next week?"

"Naturally," I stated simply, "Even if we have to compete with a Firebolt."

"I know," he took a gulp from the bottle, "You reckon we can finish it tonight?"

"Bring it," and so the drinking began, allowing me to dwell on everything. On how this next match was the day before everyone left for Christmas, about how this next week was going to be hell, and how Roger was right about my dating situation.

Although, I had to admit that there was a part of me was doubting the whole thing, but those thoughts were shoved out as my world grew fuzzier and fuzzier until it faded to black.

The next morning involved a very alarming wake up call from Harrison, "What the bloody Hell is going on in here?"

I groaned, my head pounding from this morning's hangover before I felt a pressure on my body. I slowly opened my eyes to reveal a shirtless Roger laying on top of me, completely pinning me down and straddling me. What the hell?

"I'm waiting," Harrison said sharply, which caused Roger to stir.

"Why are you being so loud?" he groaned before opening his own eyes and practically flying off me to reveal that I was only in my bra and underwear.

"What the hell?" I yelled, despite my head's pounding before pulling up Roger's sheets around me before turning to Harrison.

"Nothing happened!" Roger exclaimed, dodging the glares from Harrison from his spot on the floor, "I swear nothing happened."

"Then what the hell was that?"

I blinked, before staring at the empty bottle of fire whiskey on the nightstand, "Pretty sure that's what happened," I gestured. Harrison sighed.

"Okay, well look, I'll just…meet you guys down at breakfast, okay?"

We both nodded and he left, "He seems stressed," I mumbled.

"So it seems. Do you remember much of last night?" he asked with a sigh.

"No," I sighed, "Not really," I scanned the room, trying to find my pants and a shirt before mumbling, "I think that contributes to why I don't date though."

"What do you mean?" Roger inquired.

"Just, nevermind."

"No, tell me."

"But Roger,"

"Hadley," he interrupted, "Just tell me."

"I think because I'm scared about accidentally hooking up with you, okay?" I sighed, "Like, I think I'm mentally waiting for my brain to just decide I have romantic feelings for you, despite the fact that I don't."

"Well, we'll just have to stop that from happening," Roger decided, tossing my clothes to me before pulling on his own shirt.

"Then what if it's supposed to happen?" I questioned.

"Then we'll find out then," Roger stated, "Now hurry up and get dressed, some food will do us some good."


	25. Of Finales and Finals

Roger and I did what we did best and established that it was a fluke, and to move on. Harrison took a bit more convincing, but as the week progressed he became more and more believing. This week was almost purely quidditch, and since we were preparing for the match against Gryffindor, I rarely saw Wood, except for in class, but even then my mind as swirling with plays and maneuvers, and he seemed distracted himself.

Welcome to Saturday morning. I kept a straight face all through breakfast, although I barely ate a single piece of toast. I felt nauseous. Today was the day. I was increasingly anxious for the match, not only because it was going to decide whether or not we won the cup, but it was going to be my last match at Hogwarts, which meant that we had to continue the Ravenclaw team tradition in which the seventh years talk and say their goodbyes. It was always emotional, and I was nervous as all Hell to be the one speaking this year.

We all headed to the pitch early and in complete and utter silence, got ready in silence, and we were sitting in the circle with Harrison standing up, being the first one to speak.

"So, all of you know how this goes…except for Cho," Harrison murmured, "I get to tell you how great you all are…Um….Travis, Vincent," he cleared his throat awkwardly, "It's really hard for me not to think of you two as a collective unit. I can't remember a time where I didn't see you guys together after you guys were added to the team, and I always admired that you guys decided to bond in order to make you guys stronger. It really does matter how close you are to your same-position teammates , and you guys were brilliant together. I am definitely going to miss your guys' sense of humor, and it was an honor to have you guys protecting me on the pitch."

He then moved onto Mason, telling him how he was the only jerk that he liked to be around and that he was a cool keeper to have, along with telling Cho to kick ass and as long as she acted like me, which is what she was, she would be fine.

"Roger," he breathed, "Where do I even start with you? Besides being one of my best friends, you brought Hadley and I together when the two of us could not tolerate one another. You're my best mate and the only person I would want as a captain on this team to finish out our Hogwarts career. I love you, man."

Harrison turned to me with a wry smile, "Hadley, you have been the singlemost constant person in my life ever since I was little. I know we weren't exactly the best of friends forever, which probably is a surprise to everyone here, but Hogwarts really brought us together and I am so, so happy that not only we are twins, but that you are my absolute best friend in the entire world. And I could not ask for anyone better. On that note, I think it is your turn, my dear."

He sat down in which I stood up, staring at the group with a wry smile, "I suck at speeches, so be prepared for that. Travis, Vincent, like Harrison I cannot picture you two separate from each other. If anything, you are unbiological twins. You guys have done outstanding as beaters and I know you're going to carry the team incredibly well."

"Hodges," I turned to Mason, "Or Mason. We've had ups and downs, like a family does, but I'm so thankful that I met you. I've never met anyone who I would consider a younger brother except for you. You know how I am, and sometimes I get annoyed at you, like I'm sure you get annoyed at me. Our sibling dynamic is absolutely wonderful and I will miss you so much."

"Cho, I did not get to know you so well until this past year, and you are honestly my best girl friend. You are so so spunky and perky that I am actually pretty sad I did not get to know you sooner. You and Cedric are absolutely darling, despite what other people might say, and I am happy that I am leaving the role as head female on this team to someone who will be so, so successful in all of her endeavors. I really hope you stick with quidditch, because no matter the outcome of today's match, you have a talent that not many people can."

I stared at both Roger and Harrison before I felt my eyes began to itch, for my own pride was trying to prevent me from getting emotional, yet my body wanted me to just bawl my eyes out right then and there, "Do I have to talk about you guys?" And everyone nodded.

"Roger, you are my best friend in the entire universe. I can't even begin to describe how much you mean to me. I've known you since I was eleven years old and had no friends on that train coming here and we've been inseparable since. I am completely honored to be your best friend, and I am honored to have the privilege of you being my captain these past two seasons. You have done a phenomenal job and I cannot wait to see where life takes you and I can only hope that I will be right there with you."

"Harrison," I paused wiping my eyes, "You suck. No, but really. I love you. I can honestly say that you have been the only person I have known my entire life. We shared the womb together, and we're going to go out of this world together because I cannot imagine myself living on a planet without you in it. Even though we didn't get along very well when we were younger, we get along now and that's all that counts. Um, Roger, your turn."

Roger stood up, giving everyone their piece in the same order that Harrison and I had did. He gave a brief, yet meaningful piece to everyone, until he reached his last person: me.

"Hadley, Hadley, Hadley," he sighed, "I love you. You are honestly the twin I always wanted and I was so jealous of the fact you and Harrison were twins when we were younger that somehow that envy just brought the three of us together. I am so happy that I decided to tease you on the train and you punched me in the face. And that is what made us the great friends we are today. I honestly feel like I can tell you anything in the entire world and you can do the same. It's going to be us against the world, gorgeous. That world better be ready for a Coperton and Davies take over."

"That being said, this is my final match as captain of this team, and it is my final match sporting these colors for this school. Win or lose, I am so proud of us and our successes. If we win today I will be happy, but if we lose today, you guys can bet your asses I will be the happiest captain because I have the best team and the best teammates ever."

We gathered in a group hug before realizing that we needed to march out onto the field. With our brooms together and our arms looped as we walked in unison. I gave Roger one last hug before walking into position and mounting my broom as he went to go shake Wood's hand. He took his position, Hooch gave the signal and we were off the ground.

It seemed like before I could blink Gryffindor had already scored, yet we were keeping pace. There were misses, there were shots. Both sides were incredibly close, yet I found us beginning to pull ahead, except none of the successful shots had been from me. In fact, I hadn't even attempted to score yet that game. Harrison had the quaffle as Roger and I raced downfield toward the goal posts. He passed it to Roger who tossed it straight up to me, declaring "Now!"

I primed the quaffle in my right arm, throwing it back and taking aim without making eye contact with Wood before throwing my arm forward, watching as he faltered away from the left hoop to guard the center and right one we were aiming for, however instead of releasing it, I forced it into my left arm, repriming and throwing it through the center hoop, right passed him as he stared, particularly startled.

I high-fived Harrison and thus began the difficulty in defending and the need for our speed was eminent.

We continued to zip, holding a solid 90 point lead, which is the largest lead any team has held on Gryffindor before the snitch had been caught in years. I just scored yet another shot, increasing the lead to a hundred and pointed at Roger in a mini-celebration before the cheers elevated drastically. Potter had caught the snitch.

We all landed as fans and students flooded the field, "Damn," I swore, before Harrison threw an arm around me.

"So close," Harrison said with a shrug, "Did you know the scouts are here?"

"Are they?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Also I have something I need to tell you," However, before he could inform me, Addison pulled him into a hug. I nodded at her in a greeting before being lifted into the air by Roger.

"Hey, pretty lady," he said, hugging me tightly, "Thanks for being such a rockstar."

"You're the rockstar," I laughed, "Can you put me down?"

"Fine," he groaned, "But you owe me a super hug later, okay?"

I nodded, before being forced into hugs by the remainder of my team as I tried to slip into the locker room, however I found myself running straight into someone, "Oh, sorry."

I looked up to find myself face to face to Oliver Wood. The very same Oliver Wood who had just won the cup and his grin only grew when he saw me.

"Hey!" he greeted, particularly bubbly, "That thing with your left arm, I had no idea you could do that."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," I pointed out, "So, ah, congratulations."

"Thanks," an awkward silence overwhelmed us, "Um, would you mind if I, uh, hugged you?"

"Um," I hesitated, my gaze dropping down to my feet as I thought for a few moments, "Uh, sure, I guess.." I gazed up at him, my blue eyes peering into his brown muddy ones before he wrapped his arms around me in the most awkward and stiff fashion ever, in which I barely reciprocated. We released each other, and I bit my lip.

"I already invited Roger, so I suppose he will tell you that you all are invited to the party tonight, you know? One last bash before we all leave for the holidays tomorrow. Flitwick went crazy with decorating everything so…might as well be festive. Um, if you want…you should come."

"Yeah," I nodded, a bit breathless due to the complete awkwardness of the current situation, "Um, yeah. I'll probably swing by. At least, for a bit. I still have a ton of packing to do."

"Of course. That's all I ask," he nodded, "So, uh, see you later?"

"Yes, later," I agreed, before slowly making my way into the locker room with a sigh of relief.


	26. Of Left and Luck

Despite the fact that I had oodles of packing left to do, I found myself being hyperjudgmental about attending the party that night. Nice jeans, a nicer pair of black boots that came up to my knee, and now I was fretting over what to wear on top, so there I was, standing in my dorm staring at all of my tops and shirts not knowing which one to grab, before just settling on a gray slouchy scoop necked sweater and calling it good. I shoved the remainder of my clothing into my trunk after casting an extension charm upon it, fluffing my lightly curled natural hair before meeting Cho and the boys down in the common room.

"You look nice," Cho said with a wink, "What's the occasion?"

"I packed up the rest of my clothes," I murmured bluntly, "Now let's party and get so hungover that the train tomorrow is a nightmare."

"I can agree with that," Roger laughed as we walked out into the corridor where Cedric met up with us.

"Sorry about your guys' loss today," Cedric said sympathetically.

"Don't be sorry," Harrison proclaimed, "We did awesome despite the loss."

"I'd say," Cedric affirmed, "You guys really shot them for a loop today."

"We're just amazing like that," Cho laughed, "If only my broom was faster. I spotted it way before he did."

"Oi, don't beat yourself up over it," Roger stated blatantly, "Remember what I said before the match? Win or loss, I'm damn proud of you guys."

The castle was thoroughly decorated; much like our common room was with Christmas decorations covering nearly every square inch of everything. It gave the castle a cheery atmosphere despite all of the stress.

The party was already bustling when we arrived and we made our way straight to the refreshment table, each grabbing a glass of whatever drink we could find, myself sucking down a butterbeer before sitting on the window seat, sinking back into the cushions as I absorbed the general airy and wonderful feelings that were in the room as I stared at all the decorations. Colorful light bugs fluttered around the room, tinsel and streamers were strewn neatly around the room. The tree sat in the middle of the room, ornaments glistening in the lights overhead.

I joined Harrison on the couch with Addison shortly after that, staring intently at Harrison before questioning, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh!" Harrison sat up, Roger plopping down beside me, with Cho and Cedric joining our little circle, "Given I pass all of my NEWTs, I have a job lined up…"

"Really? What is it?" I inquired.

"Don't freak out," he pleaded and I blinked, confused.

"Why would I freak out?" I questioned, "I'm sure it's going to be amazing."

"It's not in England," he spoke softly, "But I'd be a code breaker in Ireland…sometimes in France."

I felt my stomach drop, the words 'Not in England' echoing in my head, as I bit my lip, forcing a half-smile, "That's great! You're going to be wonderful."

I had to have been the last one he told. That just had to be the case, especially if Roger had to come sit down, and Addison was there squeezing his hand the whole time. Was he scared of my reaction? I certainly was shocked, even felt somewhat broken by the thought of being away from each other, but there was not a whole lot I could do about the matter.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course," I mumbled before he announced that him and Addison were going to go celebrate at the drink table.

"Are you okay?" Roger asked me, and I shook my head, "He's not leaving you."

"Easy for you to say," I whispered, chastising my own hostility towards him, "Look, I don't want to talk about feelings right now, okay?"

He nodded and left me to go sit back in my little spot by the window, away from everyone else. This time, I pulled my knees up to my chest and stared out the window at the snow fluttering down from the sky.

I found myself rendered speechless, unsure of what the future was going to bring. Harrison already had a path for himself, yet that brought up more questions than answers. The scouts were at the match today, meaning Roger was probably going to get pitched to…Hell, Wood was probably going to get one too, which left me to fade in between the edges. I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do. My skillset was odd at best, and I couldn't imagine what that would prompt.

I sighed heavily before a voice broke me out of my own daze, "Want a drink?"

I blinked a few times before processing that the voice belonged to Wood and that he was speaking to me. It took me a moment to gather up my conscience in order to respond, "Um, sure."

He handed me one of the glasses in his hands and I took a sip. Fire whiskey. It burned down my throat, but the feeling was a bit welcome, "Thanks," I nodded.

"What are you doing over here by yourself?" he questioned, and I found myself turning to face away from the window and sitting properly on the seat as Wood sat down beside me.

"I'm fine," I sighed, "What brings you to this part of the woods? Why aren't you celebrating? You won."

"You looked lonely over here," he explained, "Besides, you're better company than most of the drunk people here."

"I suppose," I sighed, "See, I came over here to avoid company."

"Why?"

"Got some rather…startling news," I breathed, hesitant to explain, "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Alright, well let's think up a different topic then," he decided, "I didn't know you were ambidextrous. That was quite the move earlier. I know I already said that, but seriously."

"Thanks," I smiled lightly, "It was…Roger's idea."

"How did he think about it?"

"Um, when I first met him I punched him with my left fist," I took another sip of fire whiskey, "We needed something to screw around with your keeping, and he figured not knowing whether or not I was playing right or left handed would throw you for a loop."

"Well, it certainly wasn't easy. I was afraid you guys were going to pull a huge lead before Harry caught the snitch," he admitted, "Did you really punch him?"

"You bet I did," I laughed, "He was teasing me and I got enough pestering from Harrison back home. I wanted here to be different…so I punched him. It's…how we became friends."

"That's a…peculiar way to become friends," he chuckled, taking another sip from his glass, "Did you see that the scouts were there?"

"Harrison told me," I nodded, "You expecting any pitches?"

"I would love them," he stated simply, "But I don't know. I'd need to pick up on my grades for sure…"

"You're definitely going to get some," I mumbled, "And as for grades, now that quidditch is over you should have plenty of time to study."

"Not nearly as many pitches as you are," he pointed out and I shook my head, "Seriously. You chose the right match to reveal that you are ambidextrous."

"I suppose," my voice trailed off, "So what is your big plan after Hogwarts?"

"Quidditch…hopefully," he nodded, "You?"

"No idea," I groaned, "Why does everyone have a plan besides me?"

"I'm sure you'll find something," he murmured.

"That's what I've been telling myself, but I'm kind of running low on time, aren't I?" I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath of air before reopening them again, "That is starting to depress me more. New topic. What are you doing for the holiday?"

"Going home," Wood stated bluntly, "Celebrating with the family, however my mum wants to. Yourself?"

"Going to my mother's," I muttered, "And Roger's home, of course. His mum would go ballistic if I didn't make an appearance there."

"Your mother's?" he questioned and I nodded.

"She walked out on us," I sighed, "Man are we hitting every topic I don't want to talk about."

"Sorry," he said apologetically, "Um, so do you go to Roger's often?"

"I'd live there if I could. His family is just so, so wonderful," I said with a wry smile, "I'd stay the whole holiday there, but I think Harrison would give me the silent treatment for the rest of our lives and my father would play the 'disappointment' card."

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I couldn't imagine how that whole situation goes."

"I don't really talk about it much," I mumbled, "But, it's whatever."

"Yeah," he sipped at his drink again, "All this Christmas decoration is a little much."

"Hey!" I snapped, "Flitwick works hard on these things. I, for one, appreciate it."

"I never said it was a bad thing," he said defensively, "I just can't believe how festive he is. I mean, even in here it's festive."

"Only because you wanted it to be," I pointed out, "And if you think this is a lot of decoration, you haven't seen anything. The tower is covered completely."

"I can imagine," he chuckled, before both of our gazes shifted upwards to stare straight at some mistletoe that had formed above us.

"Huh," I mumbled, "Mistletoe…"

"I didn't want that to appear there!" he said defensively, "I, uh…"

A silence settled over us as we both stared at the mistletoe above us, pondering its existence, at least I was. Of all the places it had to appear, I thought with a sigh.

"So, isn't it bad luck for two people not to kiss under the mistletoe they're under?" Wood inquired, and I nodded, "Well, um, I would really prefer not to have some bad luck. And I'm pretty sure you don't want any bad luck either, right?"

He moved his face close to mine as I nodded slowly before he pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

End of term is approaching so I thought I'd update before I get swamped with schoolwork (since I'm already swamped).

Cheers,

Leighton.


	27. Of Holiday and Hum-Drum

I woke up mid-afternoon on Christmas Eve with my mind reeling in excitement. While most families had their big family endeavors, I was going over to the Davies household for their big Christmas-family dinner later, only to celebrate the family festivity tomorrow, which I was definitely dreading. I hated being at my mother's home, but here I was, spending yet another winter holiday here. I pushed the blankets off of me before deciding to get ready for Roger to arrive, for his mother refused to let me travel alone, even if I was just apparating this time.

I straightened my dark hair, my socked feet were tucked into my knee high black boots, along with my skinny jeans, and then I put on a white, v-neck sweater with a tight black puffer vest that was unzipped at this time before I heard my mother calling me from downstairs.

"Just wait!" I yelled, despite hearing Harrison already walk past my door as he headed down to see what she wanted. I hopped down the steps moments later, my hands tucked into my vest pockets to see my entire mother and brother standing awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs, "What's going on?"

"Well," my mother paused, pursing her lips nervously. Probably because her and I had an extremely strained relationship, but even so, "We are playing host to a friend from work and her family this Christmas. They're coming over tonight and will be here for Christmas dinner tomorrow. I already spoke to Mrs. Davies and you're to take your brother and my friend's son over there for the evening…"

I sighed, but shrugged, "They'll be here in a moment," she continued, "I want you to play nice for me, okay?"

"Of course," I mumbled and a knock on the door stopped me from continuing. My mum swung open the front door, obviously expecting her friend and her family, but was instead met with the familiar face of Roger Davies.

"Hey," he greeted, "Merry Christmas, Miss Harlow. Hey guys, are we just waiting for our third party member?"

"Yeah," Harrison nodded, "He should be here soon, anyway."

"Let's go upstairs, anyway?" I suggested, and the three of us dashed up into Harrison's room, hopping on his bed to talk about our holiday thus far. Roger's was crazy because he had many younger siblings (that were apparently very excited to see me), compared to Harrison and I's very plain holiday consisting mainly of studying and sleeping.

"Kids!" My mother called up the steps, summoning us downstairs to the living room where her friend her husband were standing, along with their son who was…

"You've got to be kidding me," I mumbled, and Harrison and Roger broke out into laughter. Of course it had to be _Oliver freaking Wood_ of all people.

"Oh, you know each other?" my mother questioned and we all nodded, "Oh, well, anyway these are the twins, Harrison and Hadley, and this is my daughter's best friend Roger, you three these are Ina, Morvin, and Oliver."

"Nice to meet yous" were chorused throughout the room before it was announced that we were going to be heading to the Davies house. It was silent, not to mention incredibly awkward the first few moments before Roger spoke up, "You know, the kids are really excited that you're coming over. Like usual."

"Your brothers and sisters are cute," I stated bluntly, "But I'm sure they were excited to see you too."

"Are you kidding me?" he questioned, "All I've heard since I got home is 'when is Haddy coming over?'"

"Oh," I murmured.

"Yep," he laughed, "Harrison! How's Addie?"

"Perfectly fine," he nodded, "She's sad she couldn't come visit and meet Mum for the holiday though."

"Not like she's missing much," I grumbled.

"Be nice," Harrison hissed in response.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, sending a glance back to Wood who had been silent for much of the journey.

"How's your holiday been, Wood?" Roger asked.

"Just fine," he answered shortly, "Kind of weird that I ended up with you lot though."

"Definitely weird," Roger agreed, "When my mum told me that I was towing along a couple extra people I wasn't expecting you were the other one. Just so you know, you might get mauled by small children."

"Be nice!" I elbowed him, "They aren't that bad."

"You don't live with them," Harrison grumbled, "You were a terror growing up."

"Shut up," I countered, "Like you were much better."

And at last we had arrived at the Davies home, which was roughly the size of my father's house, but it definitely housed more people, because when he opened the door and announced we were there, the loud footsteps of scampering feet were heard and four kids appeared. Three of them were grinning except for little Charlie, who shyly gave me a small hug as the other three practically tackled me.

"Hey guys!" I said with a grin, "You remember my brother Harrison, and this is…" I hesitated, knowing that they couldn't call him by his last name like the older kids did, "This is Oliver."

"Hi," they all greeted. Roger's father waved from the living room where he was perched with the radio on and reading the Daily Prophet. His mother walked out and engulfed first Harrison in a hug before me, and then we introduced Oliver.

The dinner was hectic, like all family events should be and soon after we were walking back with the promise that I would come play in the snow later. Roger and Harrison were babbling about their Runes assignments, leaving me and Wood to walk side by side.

"So…I had no idea you were that good with kids," Wood said suddenly and I shook my head.

"Just those ones. They're practically family though."

"Even so," he commented, "Kind of strange that we ended up meeting up over the holiday."

"Yeah," I muttered, "I almost didn't come to my mum's this year…"

"Why not?"

We had arrived at my house by now, sitting on the front steps after waving goodbye to Roger and Harrison ducked inside, "I'm not my mother's biggest fan."

"I think you've mentioned that before," Wood murmured, pondering it for a moment, "Can I ask why?"

"I suppose you can," I sighed, staring off into space as I tried to figure out what the best way to begin would be, "Most…people's first memories are usually either insignificant or happy, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, well I haven't thought about it much," he shrugged.

"Mine isn't," I mumbled, shooting him a glance before continuing quietly, "Harrison and I were five. Our parents were still together then. Mum had spent the whole day telling us about all of the wonderful things we were going to do as a family and she had left to go where I thought was work, but when we sat down at dinner that night, Dad said she wasn't coming back."

"Oh," he said softly.

"Yeah," I grumbled, "The next time we had even heard from her was right before we started at Hogwarts, and Harrison accepted her apology and into his life with open arms, but I just…can't. I spend most of my time worrying about people leaving me and it's because of her. I can't exactly be forgiving of someone who makes me doubt my closest friendships, and she tries so damn hard for me to like her. Harrison thinks I'm stupid…but he doesn't understand either."

"I can't even imagine something like that happening to me," Wood admitted after a long silence.

I sighed, "We should probably go inside."

Before he could respond, everyone was out on the porch as well, Ina declaring that they were leaving until tomorrow and that it was 'nice meeting me' before Wood nodded at me before disappearing off into the night with his parents.


	28. Of Doubt and a Date

The return from the holidays was just as it was before because everyone was flung into test mode. It was almost as if the quidditch season before the holiday break was something of a distant memory as everyone slaved deeply over their books. I let out a yawn, glancing at the clock as it approached hour twelve of my being in the library on that Sunday.

I found myself exhausted, but Cho was next to me, scribbling away at her own parchment, Cedric across from her mumbling about Transfiguration under his breath. Professor Vector allowed me to 'add-in' his class for credit, which was particularly weird, but here I was, staring down Rune translations. My workload was borderline insanity, yet I found myself on the track of not knowing what I was going to do. Harrison sat across from me, in between Roger and Cedric, as both Roger and him poured over their own translations.

The library door shut and someone's feet stomped in, before Wood, the intruder, spoke up, his arms raised triumphantly, "Guess who just got a pitch from Puddlemere?"

A chorus of shushes answered him from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff instinctively, however as the information processed everyone's heads snapped up to look at him in surprise.

"Shut up," I stated blatantly, "You're so full of it."

"I'm not," he pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket, placing it down in front of my before dropping into the chair next to me.

"Blimey," Roger mumbled, "Congratulations, man."

"So are you going to take it?" Cedric questioned and Wood shrugged.

"I don't know, probably anyway," he murmured, "Anyone else hear anything from anyone?"

"No," I grumbled.

"I'm not waiting for a pitch," Harrison said with a grin, "And Hadley, I thought you weren't either."

"I don't know," I whined, "I'm just going to…go. Twelve hours in the library is enough for one Sunday."

I got up, shoveling all of my work and books into my bag before slinging it over my shoulder and stomping out of the library, giving Madame Pince a slight wave as I left. Rather than collapsing into one of the benches like I normally did when I started to get emotionally stunted, I decided to brave the cold and wander outside, glaring down all the happy, cheerful people, holding hands with their significant others, or laughing along with their friends as I walked past them.

The quidditch pitch was the most welcoming place I could find and I plopped down right under the hoops, lying flat on my back staring up at the cloudy sky. Everyone has a plan, it seemed, and here I was, unsure about everything.

"Are you alright?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I just knew," Wood sighed, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I muttered bitterly, "Just fine."

"You don't seem okay," he pointed out, "Here, get up."

"No," I whined, "Maybe if I lay here I'll melt into the ground and become dirt."

"Get up," he commanded, and I shook my head before I felt his hands close around my own arms as he forced me up.

"That's cheating," I mumbled.

"It got you up though," he shrugged, "Now what're you doing out here?"

"I needed some time to think," I sighed, "But I see that isn't an option right now."

"Thinking can be a two person activity," Wood mumbled and I blinked, staring at him oddly, "It can!"

"Now you're just being ludicrous."

"What're you thinking about?" Wood questioned, obviously trying to make a point and I shrugged.

"Was just thinking about how everyone had a plan except for me," my gaze dropping down to my feet, "And possibilities for my own future plans…"

"What do you mean you don't have a plan?" he questioned.

"You sound like my parents," I groaned, "Everything always just falls together eventually and I figure it out as it goes, but it seems I'm running very low on time."

"Have you thought about quidditch?" he suggested, which was exactly what his plan had been all along, "I'm sure you'll be getting some pitches here soon."

"I have," I paused, "But, I can't foresee myself seriously playing quidditch for the rest of my life. I mean, I will if nothing else happens, granted if I get pitches or not, but I'm too unsure about committing myself to just playing quidditch."

"Why? You're a bloody good chaser—"

"Because," I stated sternly, "The certainty of quidditch isn't as absolute as I would like it. I'd like to have a little more security and a job that didn't make me beat myself up over the stupidest things. Or push myself harder than my limits would allow."

"Oh," he said meekly. I swear it had been the quietest I had ever heard him say anything, as if he was questioning his own decisions, which made me speak up very quickly.

"Good job on your pitch, by the way. You deserve it. If anyone is ready for quidditch for life, it is definitely you."

"If you think so," he muttered, "I still need to get my grades up."

"Well now that the season is over, you'll have plenty of time to focus on academics," I encouraged, "Besides, if you actually spent a bit of time in the library your grades might show some improvement."

"I do go to the library often!" he retorted, but I shot him a knowing look—I mean, I practically lived in the library, "Okay, maybe only sometimes, and never to study."

"Bingo," I said pointedly, "Come study sometimes. I can try to help if you run into any difficulties."

"Are you offering to tutor me?"

"No," I said quickly, "Um, just think of it more of if I'm there, I wouldn't be opposed to helping sometimes…As long as you weren't being blatantly stupid about something."

"How would I know if I was asking something blatantly stupid?"

"You wouldn't, but if I start laughing at you when you're asking, then that's a pretty good hint."

"I see," he mused, "So, um, are you doing anything this week?"

"Besides studying, classes, and a meeting with Flitwick in which I'm going to tell him that I still do not have a plan for life," I paused, "I suppose I also will be grieving my failure in having a plan before embracing a plan of becoming a bum, but other than that I'm free…"

"I meant this weekend…for Hogsmeade?"

"Oh," I breathed, before shrugging, "Um, no, I don't think I'm doing anything."

"Did you maybe want to go with me and grab a bite?"

"Um, sure," I mumbled.

"It's a date," he said with a grin, and I narrowed my eyes, shaking my head.

"Sorry, I don't date."

"Well," he paused, "That sucks to be you. See you in the library."

And he left me there, staring after him with a glare.


	29. Of Sighting and Still-A-Date

On Wednesday afternoon, rather than sitting at a table, listening to a Transfiguration lesson I was sitting quietly in Professor Flitwick's office, staring down at my shoes on the stone floor. He had informed me that he was running a bit behind, but assured me that he would be in with me soon before he had scampered off to do whatever it was that he needed to, leaving me alone in the office. His office was decorated for the wintery season, however it had a homey clutter to it, aside from his nice and neat desk.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting!" he said entering the room, "How are you doing today, Miss Coperton?"

"I'm doing alright, I guess. What about you, Professor?"

"I'm doing fine myself, thank you for asking. Did you have a nice holiday?" he asked politely, pulling out some paperwork to either look over or to take notes on.

"The best I could have," I nodded.

"Good, very good," he nodded, "So have you thought about your career plan at all?"

"Sure," I reasoned, "I thought about how much I should have one."

He chuckled, though he felt the seriousness in my tone, "Well at least that's a start."

"I suppose."

"How have your classes been going? I heard from Professor Vector that you added on his Ancient Runes class."

"They've been going fine, and Harrison thought it'd be a good idea for me to get actual credit for helping him and Roger with Runes all of the time," I nodded, "I thought it would be too much, but right now it is just fine."

"That's excellent," he mused, "And Hadley, I think I found a solution to your lack of plan."

"Really?" I asked, excitedly, "What is it?"

"Well, I put your name into a pretest for St. Mungos," he said calmly, "It's this Saturday, and with your background and schooling you should perform quite excellently. Based on your score, and your background in schooling they will select whether or not to take you into one of their training programs, and will give you a few options to train with. Given you pass all over your classes with flying colors, which I expect you will, they will have you begin training and interning this summer sometime. Does this sound of interest to you?"

I had never really thought about becoming a Healer, and given how often I have gotten injured or ill in my life, it should have been a more obvious notion, "When would I get the results?"

"Within a week they'll send you your scores and their response," he said smoothly, "I take it that you're interested?"

"Very," I said with a small smile, "What time and where are the tests?"

"The performance hall in Hogsmeade at one o'clock this Saturday," he informed, "I'll make sure they have your name. Have a wonderful rest of the week, Hadley."

"Thanks, you too," I stated as I left, not even bothering to hide my smile as I slipped into my spot in the library across for Roger and next to Addison, as they stared at me oddly before Harrison spoke up, "What's with the grin?"

"I figured out my life plan," I sighed in relief, "Well, hopefully anyway."

"That's excellent!" Addison encouraged. Her life plan had been apparent to her for quite some time, as she was practically the next known heir to the Flourish and Botts dynasty.

"And what is it?" Harrison inquired and I shook my head.

"I'd rather keep it quiet until it is set in stone. I don't want to jinx it."

"Well, fine," Roger muttered, "Don't tell us. Want to go grab dinner?"

"I just got here," I whined, "Besides, I'm not hungry."

"Fine, if you aren't up in the tower by nine, we'll come drag you out of here by your hair," Harrison nodded as the boys stood up along with Addison, "Happy studying, loser."

I stuck out my tongue at him as I looked down at my Transfiguration paper and my list of antidotes for Snape. I pulled out my quill, dipping into an ink well before beginning my scribbling marathon on the parchment in front of me.

"Hey," Wood greeted, sitting down next to me, "How was your meeting with Flitwick?"

"Excellent," I murmured, not hesitating from my scribbling, "I have to take a test in Hogsmeade on Saturday."

"Is this you politely informing me that you can't make our date?"

"No, this is me informing you that I don't date, and that we can hang out after my exam if you would like," I muttered, "Also, a told you so on the not dating thing."

"Keep telling yourself that," he sighed, rolling his eyes, "What's the exam for?"

"St. Mungos," I answered, "Don't tell anyone I told you though. I haven't even told Roger what its for…"

"Are you finally getting tested for insanity?"

"Har har har, you're funny," I retorted sarcastically.

"It is a legitimate question!" he reasoned, before turning to me in order to ask, "What's the test for?"

"Now why would I tell you that?" I asked, "You just pondered whether or not it would be to admit me because of insanity."

"You know I didn't mean that. And we're friends."

"Oh, are we now?" I asked, "What a weird concept. In which case, I ought to tell you, as your friend, that your ego is a bit overwhelming. You should tone it down some. For the rest of us, okay?"

"You're funny," he said sarcastically, "Have you thought about going into performance as a comedian?"

"I know, I'm hysterical."

"But no, really," he paused, "What's the test for?"

"For them to accept me as a trainee given I pass all the right NEWTs," I informed with a shrug.

"You're going to be a Healer?" he asked, incredulously.

"If I pass," I grumbled.

"Oh, you'll pass," he retorted, "If you don't, I might as well stop trying to pass Charms."

I rolled my eyes, not responding as I continued scribbling on parchment. He pulled out his own work, before getting to work himself. The two of us sat in silence for a while, working on whatever it was they could pull out of their bags. It was peaceful, just the sound of scratching quills and pages turning in my ears, but naturally that all had to be disturbed.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Shove off, Flint," Wood retorted, "What are you even doing here?"

"Studying," he spat, "Not like it is any of your business."

Without looking up, I spoke up, "Studying? I wasn't even sure you knew how to read." Which earned a laugh from Wood, and probably a solid glare from Flint.

"Was I talking to you, Coperton?"

"Well, now you are," I shrugged, "What are you trying to get at, anyway?"

"No idea you two were _together_."

"We aren't," Wood and I responded in unison , causing Flint to roll his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Like he would have any other reason for hanging around someone like you," he sneered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I questioned, "It's not like he stooped so low to hang out with the likes of you."

"Not that I want to hang out with him anyway," Flint retorted, "Whereas your just pathetic."

"Maybe you're the pathetic one," I reasoned, "After all, you do have a very poor taste in company."

Flint scowled, his crooked teeth shown a bit which made me scrunch up my nose. However, before he could say anything, Wood offered, "Do you want to leave, Coperton?"

"I suppose," I sighed, not really liking the idea of leaving Flint in one of my favorite places of Hogwarts, but I suppose it was necessary. I didn't particularly favor being anywhere near Flint, and seemingly Wood didn't either. We both shoved all of our work and things into our bags, both standing and walking out as Flint called after us.

"Yes, be a good girlfriend and leave with him like that."

I rolled my eyes, but Wood shot me a look of concern, "What?" I asked.

"Is he usually that awful to you?"

I shrugged, "Well, he didn't swing at me this time, so I suppose that's an improvement," I paused, "Though I could possibly attribute that to you being there. He seems a bit intimidated by most of the people I hang out with. Doesn't even acknowledge me when I'm with Roger."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know," I shrugged , "Because I hang out with tall, muscle-y people?"

"You think I'm muscle-y?" he asked jokingly, "I knew you were checking me out that one time."

"Well it was hard not to—" I paused, shaking my head as he stopped to stare at me incredulously, "That came out wrong."

"Nah, I think it came out just right," he teased, his arm slowly draping around my shoulders. "It is perfectly alright, I don't have too much pride to admit that I've checked you out on numerous occasions."

"Now that, that is borderline creepy," I murmured.

"It's creepy that I think you're absolutely stunning?"

"Yes," I glowered, "You know, it's rude to lie to people like that. It's hurtful."

"Why do you think I'm lying?" he questioned.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Is it that impossible for you to wrap your mind around me thinking pleasant thoughts about you?"

"No, that thought is amusing," I sighed, "I don't know. You don't know what you're saying when you say stuff like that."

"Yes, I do."

I remained silent, my face expressionless as I stared up into his brown eyes, "Right."

"I do!" he insisted and another silence set over us, "So we're still on for Saturday—just after your test right?"

"I don't normally make plans and not keep them, so I suppose I can still hang out with you," I shrugged.

"It's still a date then," he decided and I scowled.

"Now, no talk like that or I will change my mind."

"Like you really would."

"You want to bet?"

"I do," he nodded, "I will see you on Saturday _for our date."_

"Not a date!" I countered, but he shook his head.

"Maybe not for you," Wood paused, "But for me? I've got a date with the prettiest girl in school. My mum would be so proud."

"Flattery will not make it a date."

"Oh, I beg to differ."


	30. Of Quizzes and more Questions

This exam was excruciating. I was only fifteen minutes into the test and I felt like I was going to melt. Then again, I hadn't started plugging along at it, only read through the packet of parchment. This portion of the exam was supposed to be an hour and a half, then a half an hour long practical (using spells) and then an additional hour to brew a potion of some sort. I can't focus on that right now though, just the stupid written exam.

I dipped my quill into the ink before scratching away at the parchment, answering all of the questions I possibly could in the clearest way possible. The questions required an immense amount of thought. By the time I would get to go hang out with Oliver, I would be brain dead….wait…Oliver? Since when did I call him by his first name?

'_Not now_' my subconscious screamed at me. I needed to focus on this, especially since the results of this exam were more important than I can put into words. The written exam was finished, as was the spell casting and the potion brewing. I felt completely drained as I dragged myself to the Three Broomsticks where I was to meet Wood. The bell on the door rang as I entered, which I immediately, out of habit, shushed despite the fact it did not make any hindrance on the sound itself. I felt my face flushing upon that realization, especially because of the several people who snickered at her as she approached the bar where Wood was sitting and talking to some of his friends.

Realization struck her as she didn't know any of his friends from his own house—though, in her defense, he said he wasn't particularly close to any of them anymore .

"Coperton!" he said, "Finally, you're here. How did your exam go?"

"It went…" I hesitated, trying to form an answer that didn't sound stupid as they all stared at me. My gaze dropped to my boots, "Um, fine."

"When will you know the results?"

"Within a week," I mumbled shyly, the eyes of the others bearing into me was making me feel very uncomfortable.

"Well, that's most excellent," he nodded, "So, shall we be off?"

I shrugged, and he grabbed my arm, tossing a couple coins on the bar before dragging me out of the Three Broomsticks, "That situation was particularly uncomfortable," I murmured, and he eyed me curiously, "It really was. They were staring at me as if I were a piece of meat."

"They were not," he insisted, "They were just curious as to who would meet me there—and likely why someone like you would meet me anywhere for that matter."

"Someone like me?" I pondered, "I suppose you don't meet with many people at Three Broomsticks, then?"

"Not ones as pretty as you."

"What did I tell you about flattery?" I snapped, and he just laughed , his hand slipping into mine, halting my glaring him down.

"I seem to think I'm doing just fine with it."

I huffed as we continued to walk, "Where are we going?"

"For a walk," he muttered, "I thought that would be obvious to a Ravenclaw like you."

I scowled, my eyes glaring up into his, "I meant _where_ are we walking, idiot."

"I'd stop the name calling if I were you."

"Why is that?"

"I wouldn't mind throwing you in a snow drift."

"Well, that'd be a way to win a girl's heart," I muttered sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes as we continued walking, which caused me to pipe up, "Where are we going?"

"I told you for a walk," he said with a pause.

* * *

It was a sleepy Thursday evening in the library with Roger, Cho, Cedric, Addison and I pouring over all of our school work. I yawned, rubbing my eyes. It had been a few days from my not-date with Wood, and it really wasn't all that special—which he said he planned since I was going to refuse to call it a date. We just walked and talked for a while, grabbed dinner, and then marched on back to the castle. Low-key, uneventful, but pleasant.

Speaking of Wood, he stumbled in, dropping his bag and plopping down at the table with the lot of us before looking over his own work. This was becoming a regular circumstance between him and my little social group. He would join us in the long hours in the middle of the library. To say that he had become a diligent student since the end of quidditch season was an understatement, for he often hassled me into going to the library with him basically during all of my free time.

I was about to declare my Runes assignment completely destroyed when Harrison rushed in, slamming three or four envelopes in front of me before sitting down and looking at me expectantly, "What?" I asked.

"Did you see who they were from?" He could barely containing his bubbling excitement as everyone else paused at their work to look at me and my mail, "Open it!"

"Shush," I mumbled, "I don't want to open it in front of you lot," I muttered pointedly, "What if it is bad news?"

"Like it would be," Wood retorted, "Come on, open them!"

"No," I muttered, "Let me wait in case I need to cry or something."

"Just open them or I will for you!" Cho said, exasperatedly.

"Fine!" I sighed dramatically, "Just because Cho threatened to open my mail for me."

I peered at the return addresses, one from St. Mungos and the other three were from places I didn't immediately recognize. I stood up, and as did everyone else at the table in an obvious preparation in case it really _wasn't_ good news. Standing at the head of the table, I carefully scanned my blue eyes over the envelope before trying to delicately open it. However, Merlin knows, I can't open envelopes with any sort of grace and I ended up practically ripping the envelope to shreds before grinning sheepishly at my audience.

I unfolded the parchment, noticing the fact that not only were my hands shaking, but were also sweating like crazy. Was I really this nervous? Obviously, but I never really thought that this situation was so serious. Though, I suppose a huge part of it was the fact I had so many pairs of eyes on me. I sighed dramatically before I began reading, my eyes scanning the page in an anxious speed before a grin formed.

"I got in!" I said, rather enthusiastically throwing my arms tightly around the first person I could find which happened to be Wood, who reciprocated the motion as everyone else high-fived. Or something celebratory, anyway. I was too distracted with my sudden hug attack I had placed on Wood, which caused me to release him slowly and ignore the fact my face had heated up some upon my realization, and refused to make eye contact with his reddened face.

"Um, well, that was some good news," I stammered before looking at the other envelopes in my hands, though they seemed a lot less significant than the first one I had opened. Instead of opening those ones, which I figured were nothing special, I plopped back down in my chair, which was now occupied by Harrison, "You're in my seat."

"There's not enough chairs for all of us here," he whined, "And you got up."

"But all my stuff is here," I grumbled, "Besides, you didn't even bring anything to work on."

Harrison shrugged before Roger began shoveling all of his books into his bag, "Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry," he stated rather bluntly, "You guys are allowed to join me if you so desire to."

There was a jumble of agreements as everyone packed there things except for Wood and I. I wanted to finish my translation and he needed to work on some more Charms, I figured, so the group bid us a 'see you soon' before dissipating.

"Congratulations," Wood murmured, "You figured out your plan."

I nodded, a feeling of relief swarming my stomach, "Thanks. Now what is this other stuff?" I eyed the other letters warily, "I don't recognize these addresses at all."

"Be careful opening them," he replied cautiously and I rolled my eyes.

"Like Sirius Black wants to send me hate mail," I retorted, "Be realistic here. It's probably about stuff I don't care about."

"I'm just saying," he muttered, as I took the first envelope and shredding it open, "Do you always open mail so violently?"

"I don't do it on purpose!" I explained defensively before reading over the parchment quickly, "Hold on a sec…" I opened the other two envelopes rapidly, scanning over their respective parchment before I clapped my hands over my mouth in surprise, "I don't believe it."

"What?" Wood questioned, "What is it?"

"That is…these can't be serious."

"What, Hadley?" Wood asked, "You aren't making any sense."

"Wood," I paused, my gaze never leaving the parchment in front of me, "These are…"

* * *

_I apologize for the delay-but here is the next installment! Happy new year everyone! _


	31. Of Unknown and Unable

"What are they?" he asked exasperatedly as my mind whirled.

"These are pitches," I said, in barely above a whisper, "Real pitches."

"I told you that you'd get some," he said pointedly, not realizing my shock, "Where are they from?"

"Appleby…the Harpies…and Puddlemere," I mumbled, biting my lip nervously, "Damn it."

"That's excellent!" he boasted, "Congratulations! I knew you would get some!" It was then when he realized that I wasn't showing the same excitement for the situation as he was, "What's wrong?"

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, nervously, "I have to meet with the training Healer this week and talk about a plan. I'm supposed to have one solid plan…not options."

"Options are good though!" he insisted, "See, I only had one option. Thankfully, it was a good one and it couldn't have been better, but having more options gives you flexibility. You can choose which is the most beneficial to you."

"Options are nice," I nodded, "For normal people! I have enough difficulty deciding what to wear in the morning, or what to eat at breakfast. Trivial things like that! I can't make this big of a decision for myself!" I countered, "Do you not understand how happy I was with having just one plan? Now I am back at square one and not knowing what I want to do!"

"You aren't back at square one," he tried to comfort, but I shook my head, "No, really, you aren't. Just follow what your heart wants to do."

"Oh, cause that has gotten me so far in the past," I muttered sarcastically, "Let's talk about something else."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Brush things off, change the subject all the time?"

"I don't," I retorted.

"Yes you do," he stated, "Any time you start feeling uncomfortable, you ask to talk about something else, especially if someone is trying to help you."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, Hadley!"

"When did you decide to start calling me by my first name?" I asked.

"There you go again," he sighed, "I decided that since we are no longer competing against one another and that we are on friendly terms, that I can start calling you by your first name instead of your last name."

"I see."

"That and it got annoying that both you and your brother would respond whenever I would say Coperton."

"That's true," I mused, "Does this mean I should start calling you by your first name too, then?"

"Only if you want to," he shrugged, "I won't force you too."

"I think I'm going to go down to dinner now," I sighed, "Get some food before turning in for the night. You should probably do the same sometime soon. Or think about it anyway."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, "See you later then."

"Yep," with that, I shoveled all of my things into my bag minus my letters before marching down to the Great Hall and plopping down onto the bench, laying my head down in Cho's lap, "Why is life so complicated?"

"Hello Miss Melancholy," she greeted with a laugh, "That nick name is going to stick, I think. What has you down? Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

"Yeah, about that," I showed her the other three letters as the remainder of my friends sat and ogled at them.

"That's great!" Cedric insisted, and Addison nodded in agreement, but Harrison and Roger both shook their heads.

"Merlin, Haddy-cakes," Harrison sighed, "That's a bit troublesome, isn't it?"

"How is _that_ troublesome?" Addison inquired, but Harrison shook his head before disappearing from the Great Hall altogether. Addison furrowed her brow.

"What's with him?" Cho asked, and Addison shrugged.

"I don't know. He's been acting a bit strange lately," she glanced at Roger, who shrugged before all eyes fell on me.

"Fine, I'll go do some sleuthing," I stood up, "But you guys owe me."

"For being a good sister?" Roger asked, "No, wait, for being a good twin?"

"You know what I mean," I muttered, pulling my bag over my shoulder and stuffing my parchment notes into my bag as well, "Later."

My stomach growled in protest as I left the Great Hall, however I knew I needed to go figure out what was going on with Harrison. Usually I was the one being emotional and acting weird, and this was just very uncharacteristic of him. I patrolled my usual areas of where I would find Harrison with no success and even braved the cold to march down to the pitch and up to the owlry. My legs were exhausted, but still they pushed me to make another stop in the library where Wood was still sitting, working away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "I thought you were going to eat and then turn in for the night."

"Have you seen Harrison?" I asked quietly and he shook his head, "Damn."

"Why, what's going on?" Wood inquired, incredibly concern and I shrugged, shaking my head, "Hadley, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," I mumbled, trying to think of where in this damned castle my twin brother could be, "That I know of anyway. I just need to find Harrison…he needs someone to talk to. I just…I _feel_ it." My acknowledgment of the knots of anxiety that were not my own were apparent in my stomach as it tightened causing me to bite my lip.

"Have you checked your tower?"

_Duh_…I thought bitterly before shaking my head and taking off towards Ravenclaw tower, silently begging and pleading that he would be here. I burst into our common room, finding it dotted with some of the younger students who shot me warm smiles or quiet 'hellos'. No Harrison. Rather than greet any of these students, I began my march up to his room, finding it vacant as well, "Damn it, Harrison!"

I decided to discard my bag into my room before continuing my search. That seemed reasonable, and it would help solve my tiredness problem. I disappeared into my room, to find Harrison collapsed in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, "Hey," I greeted softly.

"Hey."

"What's going on?"

"Just a lot on my mind," he sighed, "I suppose anyway."

"Like what?" I asked, sitting down on my bed next to him and he shook his head, "Talk to me."

We sat in silence for several minutes. In that time, Addison attempted to enter the room in which I frantically waved for her to leave, which she did. I heaved a sigh, and then Harrison finally spoke, "I'[m not sure I can handle being without you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he paused, as if unsure of what to say which made me more nervous, "I'm not going to be in England anymore, except to visit. I won't live here anymore."

"Yeah…" my voice trailed off, hoping he would reach his point sometime soon.

"You'll be here though, except, you won't be alone like I will. You'll have your friends, hell you could go after the same quidditch team as Wood if you wanted to. And I'm alone, except, I really don't want to be alone, Hadley."

"You won't really be alone though," I insisted, "You will still have me, always will, and you'll still have Roger. Cho and Cedric may still be at school, but I'm sure you'll have them too, and Addison…."

"Yeah…Addison…"

"Are you two in a fight or something?" I inquired, "Or are you breaking up with her?"

"No!" he said, incredibly defensively, which caused me to stare at him rather confused, my eyebrows furrowed, "Ah, I mean, no. I'm not breaking up with her."

"Right…" my voice trailed off, "My point is, you won't ever be really alone."

"I guess…" He was leaving something out. I knew it, but I knew that Harrison could be just as stubborn as I was if he really wanted to.

"Harrison, I don't know what to do with my life," I sighed, deciding he needed a subject change, "I thought I knew, but then I got these pitches."

"Do you want my advice?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, that's just why I was telling you of my woes."

"Go to the meeting with the Healer person and explain your predicament."

"What?" I asked and he explained.

"The Healer person there should be able to help you arrive at a decision, since this is to determine whether or not you accept a position and where the position is and what the training for it would entail. That person will be able to help you a whole hell of a lot more than I will be able to, and probably more than Flitwick would be able to."

"I suppose you're right," I murmured with a yawn.

"Are you tired?" he asked quizzically.

"Extremely," I sighed, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright before I collapsed into bed."

"Yes, I'll be fine," he said, sitting up before he immediately allowed his vision to zoom in on a particular hoodie that was on the chair near my bed, "Why do you have a Gryffindor quidditch hoodie?"

"Um…" my voice trailed off.

He picked up the hoodie to inspect it, "Why do you have one of Wood's hoodies? You aren't…"

"No! No…No," I insisted, "Nothing like that. I was just cold one night and I haven't given it back to him yet…because I knew if I did something like that in front of you I'd get just the response you gave me."

He laughed, "True. So I suppose I'll let you go to sleep now, huh?"

"Sure."


	32. Of Resolve and Repetition

Harrison decided to walk with me to my meeting with the training healer because he just needed to talk to someone, apparently. Our walk thus far, however, had been silent as we walked towards Flitwick's office where the meeting was being held.

"Okay, Harrison, what is going on?" I inquired as we arrived at my destination, "You said you needed to talk to me, but you haven't said a word since we left."

"I just…." He heaved a sigh, "I'm going to propose to Addison, okay?"

My eyes widened in shock, "What? Are you serious?" He nodded and I sighed, "You don't think it is too soon?"

"Not at all."

"Can we talk after my meeting?" I inquired, trying to keep my cool in front of him, which was a feat in and of itself. He nodded and I entered Flitwick's office to be greeted by a woman introducing herself as Lilah Greenherd.

"Hadley Coperton," I introduced, shaking her hand before taking my seat across from her.

"How have your studies been going?" she asked, peering at me through thick rimmed glasses expectantly, and I found my stomach churn in nervousness.

"Um, great," I mumbled with a wry smile, "They've been keeping me quite busy studying."

"I can see that," she said, glancing down at the paperwork before her, "Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Arithimancy, and Ancient Runes?" she listed off, "That's quite the workload."

"Seven NEWTs is average for a Ravenclaw," I attempted to justify, and Lilah smiled.

"I know. I was once in your very seat," she informed me with a grin, "I just didn't have to balance quidditch in the mix. It says that you are a chaser?"

"Yes," I mumbled meekly, "Since second year. My best friend was the captain the past two years."

"That's excellent. How did you do this year?" she inquired curiously, "As a former Ravenclaw student myself, I'm curious."

"We placed second…barely," I grumbled, "Lost the one match that all the scouts attended."

"That's too bad…" her voice trailed off as she pushed her glasses up her nose, "Did you receive any pitches from professional teams?"

"I did," I responded nervously, "Which is something I was going to ask you about. I got three pitches and no idea what I should do with these. As much as I want to become a Healer…"

"I understand whole-heartedly," she reassured, "And I'm sure we can arrive at some sort of solution."

"Is that what this meeting is for?" I inquired. I had a right to be curious, right? And she was acting sort of like a counselor of some sorts for these matters. Lilah seemed very cool, calm and collected compared to my own anxious nervousness. Then again, she had her life figured out and mine was on to-do list of sorts.

"In a way, yes," she nodded, "This meeting is to determine which part of the Healing process interests you. Also determines when you will begin training and how you will train."

"Awesome," I mumbled, "Sorry, that didn't' sound too enthusiastic, did it? I'm just nervous."

"Don't be," she searched through her paperwork for several more minutes, "Aha, here it is," she pulled up a file full of parchment already written all over, "These are the options we can go with here."

The list seemed longer than I had expected it to be, though that might be the very thorough explanations each bullet point on the list contained. It was quite extensive, and I stared awestruck at the parchment. Was I really going to commit myself to something so rigorous? Though, I was leaning more towards it every time I scanned through a portion of the list.

"Now, given your circumstance," Lilah paused, to flip over a few more pages, "I'm going to recommend you train as a field Healer."

"A field Healer," I repeated, pausing to absorb what she said and naturally the woman nodded.

"You see, many quidditch teams have an arsenal, if you will, of field Healers for their teams and their pitches in order keep everyone as safe and uninjured as possible," she explained, "And I know for a fact that both Puddlemore and Appleby are looking for field healer trainees to take into their program while you would be in training. It'd also allow you to submit to a spot on the reserve team with an incredibly modified training schedule along with the opportunity to drop your reserve position if you feel like you need to."

"That would sound perfect," I murmured. Being surrounded by quidditch along with being able to pursue Healing was just the perfect mix, so it seemed. My nerves seemed to calm as she began to explain the process of my training.

"You'll be in an accelerated training program beginning shortly after your schooling here is complete. My advice for you is to find somewhere in London to stay during that time, and then you will transfer to whichever team you desire and continue some training in September, but it will be a lot more relaxed compared to the first three months. Does that sound like something you can handle?"

"Naturally," I nodded. Lilah continued to say that we would be communicating throughout the process and she would send an owl with information as needed, along with me needing to send her one if I had any questions or concerns.

By the time our meeting was over, it was dinner time so I marched down to the Great Hall and sat down among my group of friends and brother. Everyone scooted over, leaving her an open spot between Harrison and Roger for me to sit in, which I was thankful for. I wasn't too keen on shouting about my meeting so the whole Great Hall would hear.

"How did it go?" Roger inquired in between mouthfuls. He, personally, was looking to seal the deal on his Appleby pitch, which made Appleby favorable…

"It went wonderfully," I mumbled, scooping food onto my plate, "Have to look for a place in London for a bit."

Puddlemore was favorable too in that it would have…Wood. My blue eyes shifted up to peek at the Gryffindor table just to see Wood staring right back at me.

'How did the meeting go?' he mouthed.

'Come over here' I mouthed back, and he shook his head. I rolled my eyes in response, 'Whatever.'

I began explaining to my friends, well more like regurgitated, my entire meeting between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes. Moments later, the grip shifted, some, "Oh, hey, Oliver," Cho greeted, her and Cedric sliding down so that he could sit down with us.

"Whoa, everyone, we have a Gryffindor at our table," Addison said, bursting into giggles with the rest of us as he glared at us.

"How did the meeting go?"

"Good, I have no summer to look forward to though."

"That sucks," he muttered, "I at least don't start until September or into October."

"Yeah, but I could still act as a reserve for either Appleby or Puddlemore though and be employed as a field Healer for whichever team," I informed, "So it'd be perfect."

"Puddlemore is always lovely," Wood informed me, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Nuh uh," Roger interjected, "No, Appleby."

"You two don't start," Cho murmured, "You're going to stress her out and then she just won't decide."

"Puddlemore is still a good idea," Wood mumbled, "I'd prefer that."

"And I've been her best friend for _years_," Roger countered, "She's going to come with me to Appleby."

"Puddlemore," he muttered.


	33. Of Awkwardness and Anxiety

A few weeks later, I found myself sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table as I entered the Great Hall. It was strange, because I normally knew at least _someone_ at the table, but I was completely and utterly alone. I suppose it gave me some time to think, but instead of that, I found my gaze shift to the Gryffindor table. Wood was surrounded by his team…well, former team for the most part—minus Potter.

His brown eyes met mine and when he realized I was alone he mouthed, '_Come over here.'_ I shook my head. '_Please'_

I rolled my eyes before standing up and awkwardly made my way to the Gryffindor table. I could swear that the entire Great Hall was staring at me, though hardly anyone even acknowledged me. When I got to the Gryffindor table, the Weasley twins looked up before scooting over so I could sit across from Wood.

"So have you decided that Puddlemore is your best bet, yet?" he inquired.

I sighed and shook my head, "Can we not talk about this right now?"

The remainder of the team stared at me like I was completely crazy for sitting at their table. The twins knew, so that was a relief, but the three girls sitting by Wood? Not them, for their eyes were glued to me in confusion. I felt like an intruder anyway without the help of those three, so my gaze dropped to the table in front of me. This is a nice table…

"Fine," Wood agreed to my request, "Oh! Manners, I don't think any of you have been properly introduced…Well except for the twins. This is Hadley, and these three are Alicia, Angelina, and Katie."

I shot them a slight wave and they returned with a hesitant smile, "Nice to meet you," I tried.

"Same to you," one of them murmured. Shoot. I didn't pay attention and now I don't know who their names belong to. I tried to contain my anxiety about this fact as I turned to Wood, "So, uh, I'm assuming you're excited for Puddlemore."

"Obviously," he nodded, "They've been a favorite team of mine for years."

"Awfully lucky that they gave you a pitch then, huh?" I questioned and he nodded. One of the girls eyed me wearily before speaking up.

"I'm confused," she said pointedly.

"About what?" Wood inquired, my stomach was in knots, because I knew what she was confused about. It was obvious, at least to me it was.

"When did you two become friends?" she questioned, "I mean, you two hated each other."

"Don't get your hopes too high, I still hate him," I muttered, "He's just grown…tolerable."

Wood rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you do still hate me."

"Naturally," I murmured, shooting glances around the Great Hall for familiar faces, "Oh, huh," My eyes landed on the Slytherin table, "There's Adrian. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Pucey?" Wood inquired, "Why would you be seeing him at all?"

"He's nice…for the most part. Just because he keeps poor company doesn't mean he's a bad person," I pointed out, "Though, on second thought he can be a decent sized jerk sometimes."

"My thoughts exactly," Wood nodded, "But still—you didn't answer my question."

"I didn't feel like answering your question," I countered, "Anyway, I feel like I've overstayed my welcome at this table. So, I'll be off."

With that, I stood up and marched off to the library, where it seemed I spent an enormous amount of my time. I was sitting, writing my essay for McGonnagal. That woman, I swear she just really knew when to pile it on. Thankfully though, she was very relaxed about due dates and extensions if you talk to her calmly and early enough. Thank Merlin, but still. I wanted to think about other things besides the essay for her.

It was silent for a while until some people clambered in, I glanced up, Adrian Pucey and Flint had entered the library. Adrian, having spotted me, "There you are."

"Hello to you too," I grumbled, "What do you want? I haven't seen you around in a while."

He rolled his eyes, "Hads, we have the same Runes class. You see me several times a week."

"I don't really pay attention to that kind of stuff," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why are we talking to her?" Flint demanded, obviously irritated.

"Honey, the grown ups are talking right now," I stated towards Flint, who just scowled, "Run along now."

"Hads," Adrian warned, "Play nice."

"I was playing perfectly nice," I reasoned, "Just because you have to tow around him like he's a child doesn't mean I'm not going to treat him like one."

"Coperton, you better watch it," Flint snapped, "You don't have any of your friends here to protect you."

"Like I need them," I countered, "You wouldn't do anything to me in the first place. You and I both know that," With that, I turned to Adrian, "What did you need?"

"Do you know where I can find the translations for the Runes assignment?" he inquired and I nodded.

"There's a translations sheets that Vector wrote a few years back here in the library. They're in those."

"Thanks," he said with a small smile, "See you in Runes."

Flint shot me a glare before grumbling angrily towards Pucey about associating with me or some nonsense like that. Soon afterwards, I was joined by Cedric, Cho, and Roger who found me and each plopped down into one of the seats.

"Guess who I saw today," I stated plainly to Roger who stared at me confused.

"I'm sure you've seen plenty of people today, Hads. Who in Merlin's name is significant enough to be worth mentioning to us?" he questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"Adrian."

"Well, he is in Runes with us."

"I didn't know that until he mentioned it," I muttered, "Seriously though."

"Please oh please tell me you aren't going to be stupid and start hanging around him again, okay?"

"Of course not," I scrunched my nose, "That ship has sailed."

"Wait, Hadley dated Adrian Pucey?" Cedric questioned, naturally just as Wood decided to join us at the table, causing him to shoot us a look.

"No," I muttered defensively.

"The closest she's ever been to considering someone her boyfriend though," Harrison interjected as him and Addison joined the table then, "So in normal people's worlds she did date him."

"No I didn't," I grumbled.

"Yeah, okay," Harrison rolled his eyes.

"I didn't!"

"Oh, leave her and her exes, alone," Addison stated before any more tension could be created, "It doesn't matter, she's not with him anymore so why bother?"

"I still want to kick his ass," Roger grumbled and Harrison nodded in approval, causing me to sigh dramatically and look back at my work.

"Addison, what's that on your finger?" Cho inquired suddenly. Before Addison then showed off the prettiest looking ring I had ever seen on top of the fact I had no idea Harrison was planning to propose so soon, I felt my stomach tie into tight knots as congratulations were exchanged. I smiled lightly, trying to hide my mixed feelings as I pulled out my potions work.


	34. Of Meddling and Maids

Addison heaved a sigh, seeing as she was the only one to remain with us here—and by us I meant Wood and I. It was blatantly obvious that she was waiting for Wood to leave because she kept her eyes trained on him, trying to catch his gaze, "So Addie," I started, "What's up?"

"Actually," she paused, eyeing Wood once more, "I really wanted to talk to you…alone?"

Wood, finally catching on, nodded before shoving his stuff into his bag and migrating to another table, at least only temporarily.

"So, what's up?" I asked, my blue eyes staring into her own. Damn, her and Harrison were going to have kids with godlike eyes.

"There's actually a couple of things," she informed me, "So I guess I should figure out where to start…"

Her voice trailed off, which made me a bit cautious. In fact, I was very nervous because judging by her tone of voice, they were relatively serious topics and although her and I were friends and soon to be sisters-in law, we weren't particularly close to where serious topics were a common thing.

"You like me, right?" she questioned curiously, and I stared at her a bit oddly, squinting my eyes.

"Well, yeah," I stated simply, wondering why she would think I didn't… "Usually if I don't like someone, Harrison can't stay with them long…so…"

"Do you think your parents will like me?" I blinked; at least I know why she asked me if I liked her. She wanted to gauge what my parents will think of her.

"Um," I hesitated. She had never met my parents before, and previously Harrison and I were not notorious for introducing our parents to significant others. Mum always wished we did—she really wanted to meet Adrian a couple years back and when Harrison dated Agatha from Hufflepuff…or when she found out I had a major crush on Charlie Weasley my first year. She always wanted to be included in things like that. My father on the other hand never really expressed any interest in those sorts of things aside from his surprise when Harrison mentioned that Adrian was in Slytherin, but other than that I wouldn't know or that he thought that Mason and I would be a bad match on the pretense that we were on the same team. He was very level-headed though, so it was doubtful he would have any problems with Addison.

"I'm going to assume your hesitation is going to be a no…" she said sullenly before I began shaking my head frantically.

"They will definitely like you!" I insisted, "I was just pondering that my parents have never really met anyone that either of us were romantically involved with before. Well, except for Mason, but that really doesn't count."

"You and Mason?" Addison asked incredulously.

"He seemed fit when he first tried out before I really knew him. Now…not so much," I laughed, and she joined in.

"So I'd be the first one?" she asked after the laughter had quieted down.

"Yep," I nodded, "But my mum has always gotten on our case for not introducing her to anyone. And Dad has never been too explicit about that kind of stuff, but hell he liked Roger an enormous amount and I'd say he was pretty significant in our lives."

"Yeah, but…Roger isn't engaged to either of you," Addie pointed out, "It's always different when it is your friends."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure both him and Mum are waiting for he and I to 'finally' get together," I rolled my eyes, "It isn't going to happen, but you know how that goes, I'm sure."

She smiled sheepishly, "In all honesty, I _thought_ you two were together until I started hanging out with you all."

I shrugged, "Who knows with that whole ordeal?"

"Exactly," she nodded, "Besides, I think everyone is placing bets for when you and Wood finally start dating."

"Ugh," I groaned, "Come off that—we're just friends."

"Mhmm," she hummed in disbelief, "It's okay, I said it won't happen until the end of the term. Roger and Cho are both already out of it."

"I'm sure," I grumbled, "But everyone's bets are wrong because it won't happen."

"Whatever you say," Addison muttered, defeated, "I know completely why you don't want to date anyone, and I also know why you're so guarded. It is so everyone is too intimidated to actually ask you to be their girlfriend. Don't forget that your brother and I talk about that kind of stuff. He worries about you…which leads perfectly into my next topic."

"Go on…"

"He's really worried about leaving to go to Ireland and France," she informed me, which was reasonable so I nodded, "And it isn't about being so far away from England, but it is because he's scared for you. This year, he said, you got so…unpredictable that he doesn't want to leave you unless you've completely settled down."

"Settled down?" I questioned and she nodded.

"And found some kind of stability," she nodded again, "Like, he just wants you to have something or someone to fall down on when you get stressed."

"I think I handle stress quite fine," I muttered, and she shot me a look of 'yeah right' "Okay, I've gotten everything under control. That counts, right?"

"Well talk to him about that," she insisted and I rolled my eyes, "Please?"

"Fine," I grumbled, "Only because we're going to be related soon and if I don't it might make family dinners awkward for the next twenty or so years, knowing how long Harrison keeps a grudge."

She giggled in agreement, "Oh! Also, about the wedding," Addison paused, "I, um, wanted to know if you would be my maid of honor? I mean, I know you guys are twins, but you're a girl, and honestly one of the closest girl friends I have…" she rambled before I cut her off.

"Of course," I agreed, "That's a no brainer for me, Ads."

"Ads and Hads," she mused, and I laughed, "We rhyme."

"We're just that brilliant," I informed, "Is that everything you needed to talk to me about?"

"Yep," she said with a grin, "Though I do enjoy talking to you…we should talk more, okay?"

"Sure," I nodded before saying my goodbye to her and Wood rejoined my table.

"You two talked for a while," he informed me, "Everything okay?"

"Perfectly fine," I nodded, "Just had to ask me a couple of things."

"With how much laughter I heard I figured you guys were just gossiping."

"Yeah, we were talking bad about you," I retorted sarcastically as he feigned injury, "You're ridiculous."

"That's why we're friends."

"Yes, that's exactly what we are," I jested sarcastically before an awkward silence settled over us, which honestly hadn't happened in some time. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat before eyeballing my Potions that was in front of me.

"So what did she ask you about?" he asked, feeling equally uncomfortable.

"Oh, just if she thought my parents would like her…since they've never met anyone except for Roger in our lives," I listed, "Um, something that I need to talk to my brother, and if I'd be her maid of honor."

"Your parents have never met anyone besides Roger?" Wood asked inquisitively, and I nodded, "Nobody?"

"Yeah, no one. I mean, Mum wanted to meet _everyone_ you know? And Dad was indifferent about that. I think he was just waiting for me to announce that I'm engaged to Roger at this point…probably the same with Mum."

"How can you even do that?" he asked incredulously and I just shrugged.

"I suppose my family is a bit more private than other families," I paused, "Then again, if I didn't tell Harrison something or vice versa, there would be Hell to pay."

"Sounds like a past experience," I nodded, "What happened?"

"I really don't want to get into that right now, okay?"

"Okay, fine," he muttered, "What would you rather talk about?"

"I don't know," I sighed, "Maybe that I'm never sitting at the Gryffindor table ever, ever again?"

He laughed, rolling his eyes, "Oh, it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad, my ass," I grumbled begrudgingly.


	35. Of Weird and Wallowing

_OKAY! So a quick explanation about this chapter: it changes from Hadley's point of view to Harrison's. I clearly marked it and everything, but I thought I would specify. This won't happen often, it was just needed for this part of the story. Carry on, my dear readers. 3_

* * *

The days had melted into weeks and the cold February air was bitter on my fingers as I was strolling back to the castle from Hogsmeade, Roger's birthday present tucked in a bag. Though his birthday wasn't for another week, I found it much easier to get the shopping done as soon as I could.

"Hadley!" a voice called out from behind me, causing me to pause in my walk, despite my frozen body's protests, "If I would've known you were in Hogsmeade, I would've accompanied you…I went alone too."

"Well, thanks Adrian," I said stiffly, "I guess the gesture is nice."

"Indeed," he paused, before glancing at me hesitantly, "What are you doing next weekend?"

"Well, Roger's birthday and party, and Hogsmeade with Wood," I informed him, a bit unsure as to why he held a sudden interest in my whereabouts.

"Are you dating him or something?" he questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be absurd."

"So, let me get this straight," he murmured, "You are going to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day weekend with Oliver Wood and you aren't dating him. Is it just me, or does that sound like a booty call?"

"Oh shut up," I murmured, rolling my eyes, "Why do you even care?"

"I was going to see what you were doing next weekend," he admitted, "See if you wanted to get dinner…and maybe catch up."

"Oh," I felt myself tense up quite a bit, "Well…sorry."

"No worries," two more figures joined the two of us, "Coperton, Wood."

"Pucey," the two of them said, Harrison's through grit teeth and Wood's came out more solemn.

"Well, Hadley, I'll talk to you later okay?" he said before bidding me farewell.

"That was…thoroughly weird," I murmured quietly, "As are you two materializing out of nowhere together. That has trouble written all over it."

"I had to have a sort of…conversation with Oliver," Harrison explained, which honestly just brought up more questions than answers.

"Hmm," I hummed while thinking about why in Merlin's name would those two need to be communicating with one another, but decided to drop it before I gave myself a migraine.

"Why were you talking to _him_?" Wood questioned, and I shrugged.

"He wanted to get dinner and catch up," I explained, and Harrison narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"You said no, right?"

"Um, not exactly," I murmured, "But I didn't say yes either!"

"Hadley!" he snapped, "I'm not doing this again, and I know Roger won't put up with it either. Roger will probably punch you before he'd let you go down that road again."

Much to my disdain, Wood seemed to know exactly what Harrison was talking about, and he nodded before I sighed.

"I'm not planning on it," I deterred, "That thought didn't even cross my mind, and I'd appreciate it if you would stop assuming things like that, okay?" I snapped, which Harrison only rolled his eyes. He'd heard the speech before….more than once. I wasn't very good at making…the 'right' decision I guess one could say.

In all honesty, I was more annoyed that Harrison seemed keen about sharing my personal business with Wood—despite the fact Wood and I were obviously on civilized terms. It was still my information to tell—not Harrison's. Not Roger's. Mine. I didn't like admitting the fact that I was extremely possessive about my life.

* * *

_About an hour earlier…_

***Harrison's POV***

"Where's everyone at?" I questioned as I entered the Great Hall, only finding Cho and Cedric at our table.

"Hogsmeade," Cedric murmured, "Hadley said she needed to go birthday present shopping."

"Right," I muttered, "I guess I'll go try to meet her there…I have to talk to someone who she is probably hanging out with there.."

"Wood?" Cho questioned and I nodded slowly as she scrunched her eyes together in confusion, "Why?"

"I just do," I heaved a sigh before allowing my feet to lead me to the carriages, and hopping into the first open one, "Oh, huh, there's who I've been looking for."

"You've been looking for me?" Wood questioned, as a couple of the people he was with stared at him oddly, especially as I nodded, "Why? I'm not with your sister."

"I just need to talk to you," I eyed the others in the compartment, "And preferably not around these…people."

"At least you're nice enough to call them people," he grumbled under his breath which caused me to snort as I knew that it was a jab at my sister. She was like that, I could see it now. The rest of the ride to Hogsmeade was particularly quiet. Either the Gryffindors were actually mega polite or they were silently judging as Hadley always implied that they did. Whichever way, I led Oliver away from that group, "So how's the wedding stuff?"

"Good," I nodded, "I think Addison is stressing a lot more though—which in turn meads Hadley is stressing too."

"Oh I can imagine," Wood nodded, "Roger has it easy."

"That he does," I agreed, "And Hadley will have it easy for his wedding too because there is no way in hell that Roger won't have her as his best man."

"Yeah," Wood nodded before an awkwardness settled over us. It had been brought of my attention that I never just genuinely spent time with Oliver, so his next question was a bit of a relief, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, um," I stared blankly at the ground, "It is about…my sister."

"What about her?" That perked his interest.

"Um, I don't really know if you guys are friends or dating or what," I murmured, to which he blatantly muttered 'friends' to, "I don't care either. I care because I refuse to see her hurt again."

"But—"

"Refuse, Wood," I stated harshly, "So if you have any intentions of progressively becoming an asshole, have a history of doing so, I'm going to have to tell you to leave her alone."

"Why?" he asked quietly after a few moments.

"Because she has abandonment issues," I muttered, "And I swear if you do what Pucey did to her I will shove my foot so far up your—"

"What did he do?" he interrupted.

"They were together…sort of," I hesitated, "They would get really close and be hooking up, and then he'd disappear. Over and over and over again. It tore her apart and every time he'd reappear she'd be right back with him like nothing had happened. It drove Roger up a wall. He called him out one time and that was the end of it, until…recently. But, I'm telling you something that she would never ever tell you because I care about her. She's my twin sister and if something bad were to happen to her…I don't think you want to know how well that'd go."

"That's…awful…"

"It was. And sure, she'd hang around other guys whenever he was gone, but she didn't want anything remotely serious. She didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone except for some idiotic jerk who was just using her. She used to get so drunk," I sighed, "She'd get so drunk and cry to Roger about how much she hated everyone and everything. About how awful she felt all the time and then she'd wake up the next morning as if she didn't just confess how much she hated her life, because she didn't remember it. She's gotten better about the drinking…but I'm scared that she'll get attached to you. I don't want her to go to Puddlemore. At all. I can't trust you with her, and you won't be able to change that. I trust Roger because he would never and could never hurt her. I just…be mindful, okay?"

Oliver was silent, but nodded, "I don't want to hurt her," he said quietly.

"I don't care if you want to or not," I snapped at him as we continued walking around and me buying Roger's gift really quickly, "You won't. I won't let you."

It was then that we glanced up and I scowled hard. My glare was detected by Wood, who followed it right to my sister and Adrian fucking Pucey.

"Fucking Merlin," I swore, taking off into a hastened jog to catch up with them, Wood following me close behind.

"Coperton, Wood," he acknowledged as we approached.

"Pucey," I spat through grit teeth as Wood remained stoney face at his greeting. Hadley stared at me, looking thoroughly confused.

"Well, Hadley, I'll talk to you later okay?" he said as he walked away.

Like hell you will, Pucey. Like hell.


	36. Of Ditching and Drinking

Roger's birthday fell upon a Friday this year, coincidentally the day before Valentine's Day, and as such, Roger had a huge request that he made every year (once we had figured out we could get away with it) and that request was simple: Skip all of your classes. Thankfully for me, I was only missing two classes, whereas Roger was missing along the lines of three or four. Harrison was missing three, and I awoke just around lunch time to shower, brush my teeth and attack Roger who was still asleep.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I yelled, jumping up and down on his bed. Roger groaned, before opening his eyes and wincing as I yelled, "Happy birthday!"

Harrison soon joined into the loud singing of happy birthday to Roger, who tried in vain to get us to 'shut up'.

"Okay fine, I'll get up!" Roger groaned in defeat, "But only if it is present time."

"Naturally want to open all of your gifts first," Harrison grumbled as Roger began ripping open all of the wrappings. He had gotten quite a bit of things, since his siblings and parents had sent him each a gift and card, along with a card from Flitwick, both of my parents (my mum sent him more film for a camera because she wanted tons more pictures), and Harrison had gotten him new shin guards…to go perfectly with the Appleby practice gloves I got him.

We all darted down to the Great Hall for lunch and soon after we sat down, Wood joined us, "Why weren't you guys in Charms?"

"Roger's birthday," Harrison and I explained in unison, which earned a giggle from us, "We always skip," We both continued.

"Oh," Wood murmured, "Happy birthday, Roger."

"Thanks, man," Roger muttered, "Um, we're having a bit of a get together in our common room tonight if you want to come, we'll let you in."

"Or we won't," Harrison added, "But we probably will."

"Either way, us Ravenclaws know how to have a good time, so you should come," I informed and Wood nodded, mumbling something about swinging by and needing to go to class.

"Chess?" Roger asked me and I nodded as the two of us left Harrison to go tend to getting the rest of the things necessary for the party tonight. The chess match began in the common room and by the time the night had rolled around and the 'guests' for the party were arriving, we were still entranced with our game. A few people, Harrison included, stared at our board as Roger had his eyes transfixed on the board itself as I mirrored the glances, or kept my eyes shut projecting the next moves. Finally, he moved his queen…as a sacrifice to draw out my queen. I grit my teeth before moving my bishop.

"How long has this been going on?" Wood's voice broke me out of my trance.

"When did you get here?" I inquired suddenly, "I didn't even notice you walk in."

"Cho and Cedric let me in about an hour ago," he informed me, "Are you about done here?"

"Um," I bit my lip turning back to the match, seeing that Roger hadn't made a move against any of the pieces I had placed in order to encase his king, "Promote my pawn to rook, and checkmate."

"You've got to be kidding me," Roger seethed, "How did I not see that?"

"Losing your touch with age?" I suggested before hugging him tightly, "Happy birthday, let's party?"

"Indeed." I peeled off as he went straight for the fire whiskey…naturally. If I had learned anything from my friends since attending Hogwarts is that the likelihood of us all becoming alcoholics seems pretty high at this point. I could only chuckle as he immediately returned shoving a cup full of fire whiskey in my hand, "Cheers," Before we both downed the glasses as fast as we could. The burning in my throat was evident and I welcomed it, knowing that that would be the least of my problems in the morning.

I turned to Wood, "Sorry, that'll probably happen quite a bit tonight. Roger doesn't like getting drunk alone, and by alone, I mean it's his birthday and apparently I'm supposed to get royally drunk for his birthday present."

"Royally drunk?" he questioned and I nodded.

"So I apologize for anything I may say, do, or otherwise cause in advance. It'll start getting dicey around ten tonight, I'm assuming," I murmured as another drink was placed into my hand, "Bottoms up."

"For some odd reason I don't feel like this is very responsible."

"Yeah, coming from the person who got really upset when he got completely hammered at a party and couldn't stop raving about how some girl would pay him no notice. Seriously, have you seen you? Just man up and go for it," I stated, not really thinking what I was saying, "I mean, woops. This stuff is potent. Hit a lot faster than I was expecting."

"What do you mean raving about some girl?" he asked, his face going incredibly pale before he himself began sucking down his own drink.

"Um, I don't really remember. I just remember you getting mad the second I said to move on from her 'cause she's not worth it," I shrugged before plopping down on the floor, and Wood stared at me quizzically, "Sorry, I just felt the need to sit on the floor."

"Has anyone ever told you that you were strange?"

"Quite a lot, actually," I sighed, "I'm beginning to believe them."

"Well even if you are strange, I still enjoy your company."

"Well, that's good I guess," I paused as someone brought me another drink, and I drank it just as fast, "Because I enjoy your company too."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later and my mind was whirling, trying to keep up with everything. My current state of intoxication however only allowed for my mental voice to be semi-sane. I vaguely remembered Wood and I finishing a bottle of fire whiskey ourselves even after drinking more than plenty. My throat and stomach burned, my vision was spotty, there was a constant ringing sound in my ears, and to top it all off, I was trying to convince Wood that I could most definitely outrun him in a race.

"No you can't," he explained, his words slurring together and it was a wonder how I even managed to understand them.

"Yes I can!" I whined, before jumping to my feet as the ground below me seemed to be quaking as I could not keep my balance very well, "I'll even race you right now!"

"No you won't!" he stood up as well, swaying even more than I was which only made me burst into giggles.

"I will!" I said through stifled giggles, "I'll race you to the top of the tower!"

"You're on!" he proclaimed before saying, "Ready, set, go!"

We both dashed past numerous people and for us both running into the railing and wall as we tried to sprint up the stairs, I'd say we were fairly matched until Wood tripped on one of the steps and fell over, to which I naturally slumped over in laughter, earning some strange looks from the third years (since we had reached their section of the tower) who had left their rooms to see what was going on.

"You fell!" I pointed out, as I burst into laughter once more. My sides were incredibly sore from laughing, which made things even more uncomfortable in my stupor. I finally forced my body to slide down the steps to the first landing where my room would be and Wood followed sloppily.

Someone hurried and gave us pretty full glasses of something or other and I inched my way slowly to Roger and Harrison's room, carefully not trying to spill the glass as many of the others in our group of friends followed, all pretty intoxicated themselves. Cho suddenly proclaimed, "We should play some kind of drinking game!"

"Lemme put on my pajamas first!" I murmured, before stumbling into my own room and throwing on a pair of shorts rather clumsily, leaving my t-shirt on as I staggered my way back to Roger's bed, "So what are we playing?"

"How about 'I Have Never'?" Addison suggested, and the groups cheers were more than enough to instigate the game.


	37. Of Drunk and Mornings

The game itself started out particularly innocent with the usual stupid things people briefly mention in order to initiate the game. Addison, however, shocked us all on her proclamation, "I have never flown on a broom."

"What?" chorused throughout the room as we all stared at her in surprise, "Fix your life!" I murmured before taking my drink as everyone else followed in suit. Which brought the game to Roger, who stared blankly off into space in attempts to think of something to say.

Finally, Roger murmured, "I have never dated someone twice."

"Damn you," I grumbled, taking another drink. I had already drank my fair share amount, but this was starting to get ridiculous. My mind was buzzing and I could barely hold my attention on the game itself. I found myself mostly leaning on Oliver, who in return was also leaning on me because he too was pretty drunk. We all were at that point. I surely wasn't going to remember today when I woke up tomorrow.

"I've never been scared to date someone," Harrison boasted from his seat, which caused me to glare at him more as both Oliver and I took drinks…which also earned a round of odd looks from everyone in the room.

I decided to counter him, since he blatantly was out to get me at this point, and burst out with saying, "I've never dated someone from the same house as me!"

The game continued long until everyone either passed out from their intoxication or fell asleep, leaving Wood and I to be the only two still semi-conscious. My body just felt so heavy from drinking so much that I was unsure how to handle it. Normally by this time I would just stagger into my room and collapse into bed, or just crawl into Roger's bed, but I felt that given that Wood was here, albeit he was also drunk , that the latter would not be in my best interest.

"I'm tired," I whined, and Wood's eyes flicked over to mine before he nodded in agreement with my whining, "I'm going to bed."

For whatever reason, I felt that this was an acceptable decision to make, and highly necessary to announce. Looking back on this moment, I wish I would have just stayed frozen into place, for when I stood up, I found myself toppling over, hitting my head on a bedpost. Or was it a trunk? I wasn't sure. Wood burst into giggles as he tried to help me up, which proved to be more difficult than it should have been, even in our inebriated state.

It took a while, but we were finally both standing, particularly wobbly, but still standing. It took even longer for us to somehow stumble into where my own room was. The room was empty, which I would be thankful for the next day and I collapsed onto my bed, not even bothering crawling under the blankets and Wood followed in suit.

I allowed my eyelids to grow heavy and then I was out like a light.

I awoke the next morning and felt plastered into place. I opened my eyes and the pounding of my head began which made me groan and try to roll over, but I couldn't. My mind reeled as to why I couldn't move, but then it decided to reveal to me that I was secured into place by two strong arms that had forced me into cuddling like I was some teddy bear or pillow. Wait…who was it? My mind was fuzzy and I couldn't recall the events of last night very well. My head throbbed painfully, and something on my face really hurt as well.

I groaned, knowing that I needed to start inhaling water soon, but I couldn't move, which was more irritating than anything. I decided to try to peel myself from whoever's grip I was trapped in until something slammed in my head, causing me to remember just who was gluing me into place.

"Oliver," I tried, my voice softer than I had expected. It sounded weak, probably due to my incredibly huge hangover, "Oliver" I repeated, but his snores beside me proved to be indication of how successful I was.

It was then that I realized that I had called him 'Oliver', not 'Wood'. Oliver. My stomach violently churned. This was strange. I was strange. Perhaps we were at that point. Maybe it would be okay, or would it be too weird for me? I groaned as my migraine hit harder as I struggled to try to slip out of Wood's grip.

"Wood!" I snapped, finally, "Wake up, Merlin!" I was exasperated. My head was pounding that I was pretty sure my eyes were going to explode out of my eye sockets.

"Mmm?" he hummed as he began to shift around more, "What the—"

"Let go of me," I hissed, which he did and I rolled off the bed with a thud, groaning, "Merlin. Dammit."

"Hadley?" he asked suddenly, sounding thoroughly confused.

"Mhmmm," I grumbled.

"What am I…"

"I don't know," I interrupted, "My head hurts."

"How much did we drink?" he inquired, finally sitting up and looking down at me on the floor before his eyes widened, "Holy shit."

"What?"

"You're bleeding!" he exclaimed, rather harshly which made me gently kick him before his words sunk in.

"What?" I asked, still equally confused before moving a hand to my forehead to feel dried blood caked to it, "Merlin," I groaned, "I'm never drinking again."

"That's what you always say," another voice joined in, "Yet it has been three years and I've seen little improvement."

"Go away, Harrison," I grimaced.

"Hangover potion," he explained, and I assumed he gave one to Wood before staring at me on the floor, "Do I even want to ask?"

"I don't even have an answer if you were going to."

"Fair enough," he shrugged, handing me my vial of potion, "The ones who are awake are going to go down to breakfast in a few if you two feel up for joining us."

With that, Wood and I were completely alone again, and would be silent if Wood didn't insist on prying, "Where is everyone else that lives in here?"

"Who knows?" I questioned, forcing the potion down my throat, "Addie is probably with my brother…and the other few girls are…somewhere. Hell, I don't even know if they're alive most days."

"Aren't you concerned?" he questioned, drinking his own potion as I shook my head, "Do you even talk to them?"

"Nope," I shrugged, "No need to. I have too many people to keep track of anyway."

"That seems a bit…"

"Harsh?" I cut him off and he nodded, "Well, everyone else just has to deal with it. I don't need people to make me happy. People leave."

"That's a bitter outlook."

"So it seems," I sighed, "I think it is reasonable. Anyway, are you interested in getting more food? I just want to go back to sleep for a couple more hours."

"Sleep sounds good," he mumbled before slumping back into my bed, causing me to groan. I hadn't meant he sleep in my bed, though I had a feeling he knew that. Or maybe he was just too tired to care. Or hungover. I crawled back into my bed and almost immediately drifted off.

When I woke up a second time, Wood was still snoring beside me, but I didn't want to lay here anymore. So I didn't. I got up, showered, and changed before realizing I couldn't just _leave_ Wood here (the idea did cross my mind however).

"Wake up," I demanded, causing the dead body in my bed to stir, "Seriously, I'm starving and there is no way I'm going to leave you here to go get food."

Wood just nodded before slowly easing himself up, rubbing his eyes before getting up altogether, "What time is it?"

"Around two," I grumbled, "So I have to hope there are still scraps from lunch."

"There should be," Wood offered and I rolled my eyes before the two of us began our trip down to the Great Hall. I scanned the common room, not identifying any of my friends (except Mason who jumped up at the idea of getting food) and continued down the tower. While we were walking, I became very aware that Wood's arm was wrapped around my waist as I tried not to think about how much I enjoyed it there.

Upon our arrival in the Great Hall, we exchanged an awkward goodbye (made more awkward because Mason was there) before we split off to go to our own tables, causing Mason to finally pipe up, "So are you dating him now?" I shook my head before shoveling some soup into my bowl.

* * *

I want to apologize for the delay-I had to sort through some issues and things the past couple months that took priority over my writing. I'm still recovering, so my responses may not be as frequent as I'd like,, but I'm really trying.

xoxo

Leighton


End file.
